Vielstone Singing Contest
by Christy C
Summary: Ash and the company join a singing contest for 5 million poke. Paul is also in the contest. When Dawn and Paul get partnered together for the duet portion, will the admit their feelings for one another? Who will win? Ikarishipping with many others.
1. The Contest

**Ash has become a pokemon master, Dawn a top coordinator, they all met up with Max, May, Drew, and Misty, and they are all traveling through Sinnoh now. Paul has also become a pokemon master. May and Drew are an item. Misty and Ash like each other but are to stubborn to admit it, Brock is married to the Nurse Joy from Vielstone, Jesse and James are married, Max has a girlfriend near his home, and Kenny and Zoey are together, and Solidad and Harley are married and Dawn is single. This is my first attempt at a big pokemon multichaptered story. And they had all met Paul. P.S- I know it isn't Mr. Contesta who says remarkable every time, but I changed it. Paul is OOC. All the songs and outfits are on my profile.**

**Paul-17 Solidad-25**

**Dawn-16 Harley-26**

**Ash-22 Kenny-18**

**Misty-22 Zoey-18**

**Drew-21 James-24**

**May-20 Jessie-25**

**Max-18 Brock-24**

**Reggie-24 Kelly-18**

**Nurse Joy-25 Maylene-23 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or any of the songs used. Pretty much I own nothing but the plot....Poor me. ):**

**It's winter time in the story.**

_Lyrics to Songs-_Thoughts-Normal Talking- **Flashback- **_**Author's note**_

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

It was a normal day in Sinnoh and Ash and Co. were in Vielstone at the pokemon center eating.

"OH MY GOSH!!!!" Dawn screamed.

"What's the matter?" Brock asked looking up from his breeding magazine.

"Mff mihh lff" Ash grumbled looking up from his food, but than looking back down at it.

"Look at this flyer! There's a singing contest here tommorow!" Dawn explained her outburst further.

"Oh! We have to join Drew! It says couples or singles can enter!" May exclaimed.

"Look at the reward!" Max pointed out. Misty and Ash's mouths dropped open in shock, Ash's mouth still having partially eaten food in it.

"Wow...5 million...Wow..." Joy said dazed.

"And there is no point in your group entering considering I'm going to win." a voice stated from behind them. Dawn knew that voice and a feeling of both dread and pleasure swept through her. She loved him, but was upset with herself for falling for someone who was so cold and was never going to return her feelings.

"Paul! Don't be a jerk!" another voice chided.

"Whatever Reggie." Paul replied to the voice.

"Paul!" Ash yelled. "I challenge you!" he yelled again.

Paul stared at him for a few seconds before replying," No." then turning to the rest of them, "Besides even if you had a chance, you wouldn't have time to practice, it's tomorrow in case your not smart enough to think to read the date." Dawn stood up enraged," AND WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?!"she yelled.

Paul stared blankly at her a few seconds than asked," Who are you?" As Dawn leapt at him Brock restrained her.

"Paul you know her! She is the one who traveled with them all those years ago! Dawn?" Reggie asked. Oh Paul knew her alright she haunted almost all his thoughts and he hated it, but he thought he had fallen in love with her, but he loved seeing her angry so, Paul looked at him blankly,

Reggie sighed," Troublesome!" Reggie exclaimed.

"Oh, right troublesome, the one who traveled with idiot and the breeder.." he murmured pretending to be looking off into space, but really watching her reaction and was slightly sad to see she wasn't angry. Brock and Dawn sweat dropped at the nicknames, while Ash yelled at Paul, who was ignoring him, he had gotten the wrong person angry unfortunately. Paul growled out," Don't even bother entering." before stalking out of the pokemon center.

"I'm sorry about my brother, you know how he is!" Reggie stated. Causing them all to nod and Dawn to sigh. "Don't let him get to you! Join the contest! I'll see you there!" He yelled over his shoulder while running to catch up to Paul.

"Reggie's right! Let's join and show Paul what we are made of and how much better than him we are!" Max yelled.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed. They spent the rest of the night practicing and the teams ended up like this, May and Drew, Zoey and Kenny, Jesse and James, Solidad, Harley, Brock and Joy, Max, Misty and Ash ( who were forced together by the others), and Dawn, who insisted on surprising them at the contest tomorrow, not showing them a song she had created.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Contest Stage 1~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There were tons of people signing up and when they had finally gotten signed up, they were close to last, especially Dawn because she was late and was separated fror her friends because she slept in.

And then the contest started, "Welcome to Vielstone's annual Singing Contest! Here is how it's gonna go! The first round is going to be all the teams and singles singing to a song of there choice. From there it will be narrowed to 20 singles and 10 teams, the 20 singles will be paired into 10 teams and the 20 teams will decide on a duet, sing it, and be judged. Next it will be down to the two final teams, who will have to sing and dance , after being judged it will be one team, which because of a very generous donor, each member of said team will get 5 million!" she screeched into the microphone. The crowd and contestants were in shock, they hadn't know this.

"The winning team will give one final performance and be crowned Top Two Vielstone Singers of the Year. Also our judges this year are, Mr. Contesta, pokemon contest judge, Mimi Ryans, famous singer, and Chatot Robbins, the singing and talking bird pokemon! And now let's start the contest!" She added. After that the first 100 contestants....weren't too good, but they got better and better until it was Max's turn, but he had to go the next day.


	2. Preliminaries

____________________Preliminaries_________________________________

Max started a little timidly:

_I'm staring out in the night,  
Trying to hide the pain.  
I'm going to the place where love  
And feeling good don't ever cost a thing.  
And the pain you feel's a different kind of pain.  
_Everyone in the audience was shocked with the emotion in his voice._  
Well I'm going home,  
To the place where I belong,  
And where your love will always be enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret the life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
Well I'm going home.  
_A few people were tearing up._  
The miles are getting longer, it seems,  
The closer I get to you.  
I've not always been the best man or friend for you.  
But your love remains true.  
And I don't know why.  
You always seem to give me another try.  
_A girl in the crowd smiled with tears in her eyes she made her way backstage. The girl had dark teal colored hair and bright green eyes, contrasting with her hair. _  
So I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old,  
_May saw her and greeted her a little shocked to see her,"What are you doing here?" she whispered, even though she was backstage. The girl smiled at her,"Visiting Max." she replied to May. May smiled at her happily._  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all,  
And then some you don't want.  
Be careful what you wish for,  
'Cause you just might get it all.  
You just might get it all, yeah.  
_The girl laughed," He doesn't know how true that is."_  
Oh, well I'm going home,  
Back to the place where I belong,  
And where your love has always been enough for me.  
I'm not running from.  
No, I think you got me all wrong.  
I don't regret this life I chose for me.  
But these places and these faces are getting old.  
I said these places and these faces are getting old,  
So I'm going home.  
I'm going home.  
_The judges were in shock, along with the audience.

"Amazing.." whispered Mr. Contesta.

"Your tone and voice were perfectly pitched!" Mimi exclaimed.

"Even I can't sing a tune that emotion- filled." Chatot sung.

"Well that's gonna be a tough act to follow! But I'm sure someone can do it, next up is Drew Hayden and May Maple!" the MC said shocking everyone from there daze as they clapped for Max as he walked off stage.

When he got there Max took off his glasses, wiped them off, put them back on, and yelled," KELLY?!" The girl, his girlfriend, Kelly smiled and ran up and hugged him. Than they watched May and Drew. Drew started singing, a partially Spanish song:

_**Drew: **__Ladies up in here tonight  
No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting  
Shakira, Shakira  
_May started a complicated dance.  
_I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish,  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  
__**May:**__Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
_May started swishing her hips and Drew was following her._  
And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
__**Drew:**__Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing  
_Both started a somewhat Tango like dance together while singing._  
And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move  
your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way  
you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it  
_The dance was getting more and more complicated._  
I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  
__**May:**__Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto  
Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira  
_Amazing dance moves they kept doing without their singing faltering._  
Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so  
you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain  
__**May and Drew:**__Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia  
Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de dia  
_Their friends were shocked that they were a such great dancers and singers._  
__**Drew:**__I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  
__**May:**__Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body  
Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you  
move like you come from Colombia  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi  
_Their Spanish was flawless._  
Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy  
a refugee like me back with the Fugees  
from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for  
Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
__**Both:**__Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more we do snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our  
own boats  
_They started a slower dance._  
__**May:**__I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto  
Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my  
hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection  
__**Both:**__No fighting  
No fighting _

They finished with Drew pulling May into a dip. The audience gave them a standing ovation. The judges started,"The singing was flawless and the dancing an added bonus." Chatot sang eagerly.

"Amazing!" Mr. Contesta shouted.

"You two make a wonderful couple and great singers and dancers." Mimi smiled as they blushed.

"Thank you!" They said in unison and went backstage.

But while they were out singing Misty was pacing and talking too fast for them to stop her, not even finishing some sentences," Oh! I'm so nervous! Ash, I'm sorry! I'm gonna suck! You never should have let me be your partner!" she continued, suddenly Ash grabbed her shoulders, turned her around and kissed her. Misty pulled him closer.

Brock's eyebrows raised, Joy, Harley, and Dawn giggled, Zoey turned as red as her hair, Solidad turned red as well, Drew smirked, Dawn and Kenny shared a knowing smile, and May, Max, Jesse,and James where still in shock. Misty and Ash broke apart, Misty was blushing and Ash smiling.

" Now, Mist stop freaking out we are going to do fine! Where is the stubborn, yet fearless Misty I know?" Ash asked,

" She right here!" Misty replied pulling him to the curtain just as the MC announced,"Next up is Misty Waterflower and Ash Ketchum!"

Ash started:

_**Ash:**__  
Ahuh Ahuh (Yea Rihanna)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Good girl gone bad)  
Ahuh Ahuh (Take three... Action)  
Ahuh Ahuh  
No clouds in my storms  
Let it rain, I hydroplane in the bank  
Coming down with the Dow Jones  
When the clouds come we gone, we Rocafella  
We fly higher than weather  
And G5's are better, You know me,  
an anticipation, for precipitation. Stacked chips for the rainy day  
Jay, Rain Man is back with little Ms. Sunshine  
Rihanna where you at?  
_Their friends were a little shocked that Ash had remembered his lines._  
__**Misty:**__  
You have my heart  
And we'll never be worlds apart  
May be in magazines  
But you'll still be my star  
Baby cause in the dark  
You can't see shiny cars  
And that's when you need me there  
With you I'll always share  
Because  
__**Both:**__  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

Everyone was surprised at how good their voices sounded together._  
__**Misty:**__  
These fancy things, will never come in between  
You're part of my entity, here for Infinity  
When the war has took it's part  
When the world has dealt it's cards  
If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart  
Because  
__**Both:**__  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
__**Misty:**__  
You can run into my arms  
It's OK don't be alarmed  
Come here to me  
There's no distance in between our love  
So go on and let the rain pour  
I'll be all you need and more  
Because  
_They knew Misty was always like a safety blanket for Ash and Ash one for her._  
__**Both:**__  
When the sun shines, we'll shine together  
Told you I'll be here forever  
Said I'll always be a friend  
Took an oath I'ma stick it out till the end  
Now that it's raining more than ever  
Know that we'll still have each other  
You can stand under my umbrella  
You can stand under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh)  
Under my umbrella  
(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)  
It's raining  
Ooh baby it's raining  
Baby come here to me  
Come here to me  
It's raining  
Oh baby it's raining_  
Misty and Ash gazed at each other fondly. Everyone smiled and clapped for them. Mimi assessed them first," You two sound perfect together." she decided to say.

"Amazing partnership!" Mr. Contesta said.

"Brilliance! Awesome Harmony!" Chatot chirped happily.

"This contest is certainly heating up with all these brilliant singers!" the MC exclaimed. "Next is a Harley Cacturous!"

Harley grinned and Solidad rolled her eyes," You know it's an embarrassment to have you as a husband?" she asked.

"Well of course not Hon! I'm unique!" was his reply.

"This should be entertaining..." May mumbled.

Harley started a modified version of a song:

_Oh, baby dolls  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around shes all over you  
And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me  
[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
_The friends mouths dropped open. Everyone except Solidad who was slowly shaking her head._  
Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it aint love  
It just aint enough to leave a happy home  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I dont care  
But I know she aint gon' wanna share  
[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha , baby  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
_Then the friends started laughing," SO HARLEY!" May managed to get out from her laughs._  
I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
And I'm fine  
I aint lying  
Look at me, you aint blind [2x]  
See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then, Oh friend your'e secret is safe with me  
[Chorus]  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was hot like me  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was a freak like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was raw like me  
Dont cha wish your boyfriend was fun like me  
Dont cha, dont cha  
_Their were a few scatters of applause as Harley smiled, waved, bowed, and blew kisses.

"Well, that was.....interesting...." Mimi said trying to think of something nice to say.

"Uh...Amazing...in a not normal way...." Mr. Contesta stuttered out.

Chatot was not about to be nice," What was that?!?" it squawked," That was horrible!" Harley pouted and walked off the stage.

"O-Okay....uh..um....next up we have....um...Solidad Sillian...." the MC stuttered out. Solidad threw Harley a sympathetic glance and walked on stage and sang:

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.  
_She had a beautiful voice,_  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._Her voice cracked and she winced, that might have just ruined her chance to win._  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I wish I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life__._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side._

Her end note was perfect though. The crowd cheered for her and she bowed once. "That was very good, but because of that crack you might not make it." Chatot chirped sadly. Solidad nodded and smiled though, she already knew that.

"Amazing." Mr. Contesta stated.

"Very good Solidad, but you should have warmed up your voice first." Mimi instructed.

Solidad nodded and said," Thank you."

When she got back stage, Dawn stated," Your still probably gonna make it to the next round."

"Most likely" Kenny agreed.

"Thanks." Solidad said to them.

"And next up is Jesse and James Rocket!" the MC shouted. They ran up on the stage and started:

_**Jesse:**__I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know  
_Her friends let out a snort, she was never like that._  
__**Both: **__This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_**Jesse:**__Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_**Both:**__This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_**J**__**ames:**__You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
_They were a little shocked by James voice._  
__**Both:**__This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
_Jesse and James smiled at each other as the crowd applauded,

"Very Good!" Mimi said simply.

"Amazing!" Came Mr. Contesta's also short reply.

"You two are good but not the best!" Chatot sung. They glared at him, but walked off stage.

"Wow, you sing well!" Zoey said.

"Thanks!" they chorused.

"Next up is Brock Bredman and our own Nurse Joy Gelanta!" the MC introduced them. They sang:

_**Joy:**__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no ai_

_r_Even the tenants of Vielstone were shocked by her voice._  
__**Brock:**__I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
_They were also shocked by his._  
__**Joy:**__But how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Both:**__Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

Everyone found there voices combined even more amazing._  
__**Brock:**__I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

_**Joy:**__But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

_**Both:**__So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Joy and Brock held hands and bowed to the claps.

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

[Chorus:]

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

[Chorus]

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air

[Chorus x2]

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

They bowed together again. "Simply Amazing." Mr. Contesta said.

"Wow!!!!!!!!!! That was amazing!!!!!" Mimi screeched.

"That was awesome but Mimi's screeching wasn't" Chatot told them. They both laughed and walked off stage.

"Wow! You guys were so cool!" Dawn yelled.

"Better than you are going to be, but that's a given." a cold voice said from behind them again and a sigh.

"Ugh you big je--" Dawn's yelling was cut off by the MC," Next are Kenny Junsome and Zoey Firespill!" she shouted. Next they started a haunting song:

_**Zoey:**__The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

The audience got chills.

_**Kenny:**__Yo, ho, all hands,  
hoist the colors high.  
__**Both:**__Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_**Kenny:**__Some men have died  
and some are alive  
and others sail on the sea  
– with the keys to the cage...  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green!_

The audience shivered.

_**Both:**__Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave...  
Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
We are a call to all,  
pay head the squall  
and turn your sail toward home!_

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die_

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die._

_Yo, ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars,  
never shall we die_

_**Both: **__The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her Bones.  
The seas be ours  
and by the powers  
where we will we'll roam._

The audience clapped and whistled and Kenny and Zoey gave grim smiles.

"Ohhhhhhhhh....That gave me chills! And that's a compliment!" Chatot moaned.

"Amazing!" Mr. Contesta gasped.

"You two were really really good!" Mimi said. Kenny and Zoey bowed and walked off stage.

"So good!" Jesse squealed.

"Well that was all of us except for Dawn!" Solidad exclaimed.

"Which if she hadn't been late she would be next!" Kenny teased.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me." they had all forgotten about Paul until he talked.

"Jerk!" Dawn yelled and stalked off.

"Apologize!" Reggie scolded.

Paul looked at him and said,"No." No matter how much he wanted to he couldn't he had a reputation to hold up. After a few contestants performed Dawn came back, after a few more it was Reggie's turn to sing.

He smiled as the MC called,"Next is Reggie Shinji!" He walked....well more like cat-walked onto the stage, the ladies fanned themselves as he started:

_Sexy, hot, I love your style girl, put it on me  
Brian and Tony Gold let the ladies know, they got it goin on  
Uh! Shaggy!!!_

He danced and made the ladies swoon._  
Her body's callin bawlin got me crawlin up the wall and  
My size ain't small it's tall and catch here comes her clothes be fallin  
Her neighbor's callin bawlinall this noise is so appallin  
They must believe we're brawlin headboards band till early mornin_

The ladies started fighting over who the song was about.

_I was her father's choosin,performance left her snoozin  
Rug burns her knees we're bruised and, she's hooked ain't no refusin_

Mimi stared at him with googly eyes.  
_Gal your extra sexy like (Whoa) and you make me wanna say (Hi)  
And you shake you shake your thong (Low)  
Gal you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)  
Gal I like the way how you (Flow) everytime you pass me (By)  
Gal you wiggly jiggly and (Oh) and you wicked to ras it nah (Lie)  
Hey sexy lady (Uh!) I like your flow (Whaddat)  
Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool!!!  
You put it on me (Put it on me baby) ceiling to floor (Uh!!)  
Only you can make me (Only you) scream and beg for moooooore!!!  
Uh, moist, ha ha ha ha ha ha  
_

_Hey sexy lady, I like your flow  
Your body's bangin, out of controoooooool!!! (Uh!)  
You put it on me (That's right) ceiling to floor  
Only you can make me, scream and beg for moooooore!!!_

_Hey sexy lady (Uh!!) I like your flow  
Your body's bangin (Yo) out of controoooooool!!! (A big tune)  
You put it on me (Uh!!)) ceiling to floor (Ceiling to floor baby)  
Only you can make me (Uh) scream and beg for moooooore!!!_

_I knew it all along (Uh!) she was the perfect one (What!!!)  
She really put it on (On me) I had to write a song  
Hey sexy lady (She's drivin me nuts) I like your flow (Uh! Uh!)  
Your body's bangin (Sexy Lady) out of controoooooool!!! (Sweet and nice)  
You put it on me (You know you got that figure) ceiling to floor  
Only you can make me (Wow) scream and beg for moooooore!!!_

_Hey sexy lady you be fine drive me crazy movin on, and on, and on  
Hey sexy lady you be fine drive me crazy movin on, and on, and on_

All the ladies cheered while the guys just clapped."Your reeeeeaalllly talented!" Mimi giggled.

"Amazing," Mr. Contesta said shortly glaring at Reggie and glancing at Mimi.

"You were good, but you flaunted to much." Chatot chirped.

"Well if you got it flaunt it!" Reggie said with a wink as he left the stage.

The MC giggled,"And that was the amazing Reggie!" Paul scoffed at Reggie when he got backstage. Reggie just smiled.

"And next is Paul Shinji! The little brother of the Amazing Reggie!" the MC giggled. Paul rolled his eyes and looked mad at the title. He walked on the stage, he had created this song because his feelings for Dawn would never be noticed or returned. His face softened before he started to sing:

_I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush  
_Ash and his friends mouths dropped open one by one._  
Cause the possibility  
That you could ever feel the same way  
About me, was just too much, was just too much  
_"His singing and the emotion is amazing..." Dawn whispered to herself._  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know  
_Dawn fell in love with him a little more._  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
_Even the audience was shocked._  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way you do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay  
Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?  
See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
_People just started shaking there heads and smiling._  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay  
Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know  
Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we could be, where this thing could go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?  
Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
This crush ain't going away-ay-ay  
Going away  
Going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay_

They gave him a standing ovation, he smiled slightly before his cold facade came back into place.

"That was truly amazing!" Mr. Contesta shouted.

"The emotion and the singing were the most amazing thing I ever saw! And you made the song by yourself! " Mimi shouted. Chatot just nodded still in shock.

When Paul nodded and walked backstage, he was bombarded with questions he couldn't even make any of them out, so Reggie answered for him," He tends to lose control of his emotions when he sings and to anwser your other question, I don't know who that song was about, who was it about Paul?" he asked with one eyebrow raised.

He glared at Reggie and said simply, "None of your business," followed by,"Shut up."

"Oh! Paul you have to tell-" Dawn was cut off by the MC," And last but hopefully not least we have Dawn Hikari!" Dawn had written this song for a reason... a reason that happened years before she ever met Ash and Brock.....

-------------------------------FLASHBACK------------------------------------------------------------

**A 6 year old girl sat in a sandbox with a 7 year boy. They were staring at each other, well more like glaring. **

**Another boy, this time 14, was looking in between them smiling, than stated bluntly," Look's like you two got your first crush!" The other girl and boy looked at him incredulously, but both were blushing a bit. **

**The other boy started yelling," Shut up Reggie! Why did mom have to send you to watch me!" **

**The older boy, Reggie smirked," Calm down, Paul! It's perfectly fine to like such a pretty young girl! No need to be embarresed!" The younger boy, Paul looked away and growled. The older one smiled and moved awayto a bench on the side of the playground.**

**"Um.....that's my shovel....." the girl stuttered to Paul. **

**" Fine take it...Troublesome!" was his cold reply.**

**"My name is DAWN! SIR RUDENESS!" the girl, Dawn screeched. **

**"Sorry! Gosh!....Troublesome..." he mumbled the end. She just groaned****. **

**"Want to build a castle?" she finally decided to be nice to him.**

**Paul looked over at her and raised an eyebrow before sighing," Sure why not." They spent all day on the castle, when it was done it was spectacular, it was also time for Paul to go as his brother called him. **

**"I have to go troublesome..... bye!" than before she could blink he had leaned over gave her a peck on the cheek and was off running to his brother. She put her hand to her cheek and smiled, but she wasn't really sure what that peck on the cheek had meant to him, or to herself. His brother winked at her and followed Paul.**

-------------------------------------END FLASHBACK-------------------------------------

That was the day she started to fall in love with him and didn't forget him until she saw him again. She was ready to admit her feelings. Dawn smiled and walked on stage, she suddenly looked nervous but started to sing:

_Maybe I'm wrong, you decide  
Should of been strong, yeah I lied  
Nobody gets me like...you  
_Paul was shocked by her voice but did his best to hide it._  
Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I now what you meant  
There was nothing to compare to  
_Even her friends were gaping._  
There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I now how I feel about you  
_As she got to the chorus she got stronger._  
CHORUS:  
Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
All that it takes, one more chance  
Don't let our last kiss be our last  
I'm out of my mind, just to show you  
_Her voice was amazing._  
I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you  
_Paul was amazed and mad at himself for being so._  
CHORUS:  
Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
BRIDGE:  
Not a day, pass me by  
Not a day, pass me by  
When I don't think about you  
And as though, moving on  
Cause I know, you're the one  
And I can't be without you  
_The crowd was amazed and clapping along to the subtle beat, well....attempting to._  
CHORUS: (x2)  
Can we bring yesterday back around?  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb, I was wrong, I let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
But I know how I feel about you now  
Yeah I know how I feel about you now_  
Everyone gave her a standing ovation also. She blushed and waved."You were truly amazing!" Mr. Contesta shouted.

"You put a lot of feeling in to it too! And another hand made song!" Mimi yelled smiling broadly.

"We have had some amazing performances but you were one of the bests!" Chatot grinned at her. breaking out of his shock for her sake.

"Thank you!" she curtsied and walked off stage.

"Well looks like Paul has some competition!" Reggie exclaimed. Paul snorted.

"You were amazing!" all her friends chorused.

"Well, that was it! Now let's wait until tomorrow for our results." the MC finished.

**P.S. I had some difficulty wth the spelling on this sorry.**


	3. Preliminary Results

__________________________Preliminary Results_____________________________

"And we are baaaaacccckkkkk!" The MC yelled. All the contestants were waiting anxiously back stage.

"We had a very difficult time deciding!" Mimi said.

"And then with the 20 singles we had to decide on teams too!" Mr. Contesta explained.

" Oh! Just come on already!" someone from the audience yelled.

"Fine!" Chatot sighed dramatically. 20 singles and 10 teams came on the big screen in the middle of the arena. Everyone scrambled for a view of it. Here's was the list of people:

**Singles:**

Paul

Harper

Dawn

Maylene

Max

James

Solidad

Brian

Lexus

Barb

Reggie

Kim

Mike

Steve

Jessica

Kyle

Lauren

Daisy

Charlie

Tracy

**Teams:**

Misty & Ash

Brock & Joy

Jesse & James

Drew & May

Kenny & Zoey

Mellisa & Quil

Vanessa & Jake

Sterling & Annalisa

Chelsea & Alex

Cindy & Henry

"Now these are the singles pairs!" The MC shouted joyously.

**Single Pairs:**

Paul & Dawn

Solidad & Max

Reggie & Maylene

Tracy & Daisy

Lexus & Charlie

Mike & Jessica

Lauren & James

Kim & Steve

Kyle & Barb

Brian & Harper

The first thing that could be heard was an outraged call of "WHAT?!?!" by both a male and female singer. Paul and Dawn. They weren't mad at the thought of being paired together, they were actually somewhat happy about that, but mad at the thought the other could possibly learn of their crush.

"I don't want to work with him/her!" they shouted at the same time.

"We had a hard time deciding and we finally decided to pair you two together, we aren't changing our minds." Chatot said.

"Ugh!" they each again groaned at the same time, each dropping into a chair.

"See! You two already are doing things at the same time! Like a team!" Mimi smiled. The two teens glared at her.

"Even glaring at her." Mr. Contesta added.

"Is everyone else happy with thier team?" the MC asked. A chorus of yes _**(A/N: No clue for yeses yes' or yes?)**_ followed.

"Well than your stuck together!" Mimi concluded.

"Each team will have 5 days to think of a routine!" the MC finished. All the contestants walked backstage and Solidad started comforting Harley. While Reggie tried to cheer Paul up to his usual somewhat happy aura and Dawn's friends attempted to symphisize with her.

*************************PAUL*****************************************

"Oh! Little brother it won't be so bad! She was really good!" Reggie tried to convince him. Oh yeah it won't be to bad.....it will be great spending time with her....but I suck at lying, so if she asks about the song or my crush I can't lie....ugh.... Paul thought.

"No Reggie I will tolerate her until the contest is over and that is it!" he yell-whispered.

Reggie smirked," You sure little bro? You seemed to like her a couple years ago when you were 7." Paul's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened.

"You still remember that?!" he whisper-shouted.

Reggie's smirk grew," Well if you do than you obviously still like her if you remember and that is who the song was about...." he pondered aloud. Of Course I remeber that day the first and only time I liked a girl, even her a super annoying, loud, obnoxious, smart, troublesome, cute, persistent, beautiful one like her.......Damn! That was supposed to be all insults! Paul shouted to himself in his head.

Paul had by now gained his cool back, but knew Reggie wouldn't drop it so said, "Fine, that's the reason why I can't be her partner, my feelings will come out someway and I am not about to let that happen!"

Reggie stared at him like he had grown two heads," Your not going to tell her?" he asked confused.

"NO! She obviously doesn't like me back!" he answered.

" I think she does, but even if she doesn't you should tell her! She deserves to know!" Reggie reasoned.

" Ha! Don't make me laugh!" came Paul's sarcastic reply. Why Reggie is even getting my hopes up is beyond me. Reggie just shook his head and sighed as Paul walked away. Looks like he has to get the help of Dawn's friends.

****************************DAWN*************************************

"We feel your pain, Dawn." Max said.

"Ugh! That isn't why I'm mad and sad!" Dawn yelled, aspirated.

"Than why?" James asked.

"Okay! All Boys go away!" May yelled as Misty helped push them away ignoring their calls of why and protests. NOOOOOOO! They know! HOW! Dawn thought to herself frantically.

"How did you know?" Dawn asked, accepting it, putting her head in her hands.

" It's obvious your lovesick." Jessie stated.

"Except to guys!" Kelly chimed in.

"What happened? What made you fall in love with him?" Zoey asked. She told them about the playground.

"AWWWW!" they all cooed.

"That is SOOO cute!" Joy added.

"A shy Paul? Who would have guessed!" Misty said.

"Well you have to tell him!" May said. What?! No! Paul will just somehow make me into a fool!

"NO!" she yelled.

"It's obvious he likes you too." Zoey added, I stared at her while all the other girls nodded.

"Yeah he does the same thing Drew did with May, picks fights and teases you!" Solidad explained, more nodding.

"No! He picks fights with everyone!" I defended.

"Ugh! Why are you so reluctant to accept he likes you! He mostly picks fights with you!" Jessie continued. No! That can't be true! I won't get my hopes up!

" Well I'm not going to tell him! I'm going to get to the end of this contest and never see him again!" I stated and walked away. The girls sighed.

"Well it looks like we need some help from Paul's brother and any friends he might have.....which is none....so his brother." Misty concluded.

**I bet you guys had no clue that was going to happen! Lol, it only said it in the summary.**


	4. Getting to Know One Another

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((DAY 1))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
_**Misty and Ash**_

"So! Today I say we pick out a song and try to memorize our lines! Tomorrow will be spent memorizing, the next day we get our clothes and a rehearsal, 4th day we'll rehearsewiththe music and fix any pitch mistakes. The fifth day we'll go over our performance for errors and a final run down." Misty planned.

"Okay! Than let's start research!" Ash exclaimed. They headed for the computer to research lyrics.

_**Brock and Joy**_

"Okay well..how about today we find our song of course, than we can toy around with the lyrics if we want to change them, next we can practice and memorize the song, find clothes, practice with the instruments in the background and finalize it." Brock question-said.

"That will work fine." Joy said smiling. They headed to the mall, it had a music store.

_**Jesse & James**_

"Let's find our clothes first!" Jesse said excited.

"Um...isn't the song more important?" Meowth asked.

"No if we bomb the song we will still look good." James explained. Meowth just sweat dropped. Off to the department store they went.

_**Drew & May**_

"So....What do you want to do first?" Drew asked.

"Well let's find our song first than we can memorize and practice and make a dance...OH! And clothes...and-" May started, but Drew cut her off, "Let's just start with memorizing the song and dance." May nodded and started to jog to the music store with Drew running to catch up.

_**Kenny & Zoey**_

"So Zo, how about we find a song?" Kenny asked.

"Sure and we can work from there, Okay?" Zoey responded.

"Yeah that will work, we can continue from there after we find our song." Kenny continued.

"Yup!" Zoey said as they started in the direction of the Vielstone music store.

_**Solidad & Max**_

"So Max, have any song ideas?" Solidad asked.

"I have a few....let's pick one and start practicing, Okay?" Max replied.

"Okay so what ones do you like?" she asked and they started discussing what song they should chose.

_**Reggie & Maylene**_

"Hello Maylene!" Reggie exclaimed as Maylene walked up.

"Hey. Okay let's get down to business! Do you have any songs you think we could sing well?" she asked.

"Nope! Why don't we go out for breakfast first? It can be a date!" he offered.

"No thanks. Let's just pick a song." Maylene frowned.

"Fine!" he sighed, "Have some fun!" Reggie added.

"I will as soon as we learn a song!" Maylene shot back. They continued to argue back and forth, not getting much work done.  
_**Paul & Dawn**_

"We're writing our own duet." They both said at the same time.

"Okay at leastwe agree on something." Dawn attempted to cheer them both up. A grumble was Paul's only reply.

"How about we try to write something together?" Dawn asked.

"Do we have to troublesome?" Paul asked.

"Why do you call me troublesome?" Dawn asked suddenly shocking Paul.

"Well...I-i me-mean" he stuttered, much out of character " This is off topic! We need to write a song!" he hastily cut himself off before he could say anything stupid or anything to give his feelings away to Dawn.

"Fine! But I'll only pay attention if we can learn more about each other someway! Like at lunch, after we finish the song, or even just sitting here, anywhere!" Dawn decided.

"Why?" Paul questioned.

"Because as partners we need to understand each other better! Maybe it would help with the song too!" Dawn explained.

"Fine. Let's have breakfast and a Q & A session." Paul relented.

"Good I'm hungry!" Dawn giggled and pulled him by the hand to a restaurant. Paul was extremely mad at himself for getting tingles in the hand she was holding, while Dawn was mad at herself for grabbing his hand in the first place and surprised he hadn't pulled away yet. They still hadn't dropped hands when they got in the restaurant.

"Aw! What a cute couple you two make!" the hostess squealed. Each pulled their hand back quickly now. I wish. they both thought.

But they both yelled at the same time," We aren't a couple!"

The girl smiled at them," But you want to be!" she said knowingly.

"No- Wh-Why? No-Uh Not---" they both stuttered and stumbled out the words until the hostess cut them off," Okay! Whatever you say!" she said in a way that made them believe she was gonna think they were a cute couple anyway.

They sat there in awkward silence for a few seconds until," Hey! I'm Santiago! I'll be your server today! What will it be pretty lady?" he said mostly to Dawn. He had forest green hair and brown eyes.

Dawn blushed and giggled," I'll just have a water! What about you Paul?" she answered than asked.

How about a new waiter who doesn't ogle you? he contemplated saying, but instead said," Water's fine."

"Okay be right back cutie!" Santiago said with a wink to Dawn.

Dawn smiled and turned to Paul," Okay! How about we each make a list of our favorite stuff!" she exclaimed.

"Fine. Oh and I nicknamed our waiter lover boy." Paul agreed. Dawn just rolled her eyes.

(**Paul **Dawn)

Pokemon:

**Toterra**

Piplup

Snack:

**Cookies **

Chocolate

PokeWatch App:

**Pokemon's Health**

Pokemon's Friendship

Color:

**Purple**

Blue

Book:

**Twilight**

Twilight

Drink:

**Strawberry Smoothie**

Strawberry Smoothie

City in Sinnoh:  
** Vielstone**

Hearthome

" Well this is a good start!" Dawn said happily. Then her jaw dropped open. "You like Twilight?!" she screeched.

"There is action in it!" Paul defended.

"AWWWW!! Paulie Waulie likes romance!" Dawn cooed.

"I swear call me Paulie Waulie again." was his only reply besides a glare.

"PAULIE WAULIE! PAULIE WAULIE! PAULIE WAULIE!" Dawn started chanting repeatedly. And this caused Paul to start banging his head into the table.

"Well! It looks like they are making progress!" Misty laughed. Everyone had just walked in to see Paul banging his head into the table and Dawn repeatedly singing Paulie Waulie. Paul looked up to his brother and said quite seriously, "Kill me." and started banging his head into the table again. Dawn laughed and put her hand in between his head and the table.

"So! What are you guys doing here? Trying to steal our ideas huh?" she joked, hiding the paper behind her back. Paul sent her a grateful glance that his favorite stuff wouldn't be told. Dawn smiled slightly back.

"Oh! Secret Smiles! It's LOVE!" Reggie squealed like a girl and jumped up and down. Paul and Dawn both scowled at him, Dawn's being ruined because she was laughing at him.

"Let's get a table together!" Brock said.

"Yeah! Miss can we all get a table?" Solidad asked a passing waitress, to which said waitress replied," No." And walked away.

"How Rude!" Harley said.

"Just ask Lover Boy." Paul suggested.

Dawn laughed," Good idea! Hey Santiago!" she called.

The waiter came rushing over," Anything you need Sweets?" He asked winking.

Dawn giggled,"Will you get a bigger table for my friends and I?" she asked gesturing to her friends.

"Anything for you pretty lady! Be right back!" he called over his shoulder and Paul called out to him," You used that name before! Easier to stick to one, like troublesome!" he advised. Santiago just glared at him....well attempted too. Both Paul and Dawn started cracking up. Everyone eyes widened at Paul laughing. No one had seen the attempted glare.

"Oh! Your right Reggie! They even seem like a couple!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Told ya!" the hostess called.

Both abruptly stopped laughing, Dawn blushing deep red and Paul had a light red barely noticeable.....except to Reggie who had to point it out,"Look! Paul's blushing! That never happens!" he yelled. Everyone turned to look at him and he just rolled his eyes because he had managed to control the troublesome blush.

"No he's not." Max pointed out.

"Damn! You've got even better at controlling it!" Reggie cursed.

Maylene looked at him and hit him upside the head explaining,"No cursing!" Paul snickered.

Dawn hit him upside the head,"Be Nice!" she scolded. They glared at each other neither wanting to relent.

"Oh great Dawn's stubborn and I have a feeling Paul won't relent." James complained.

"Duh hon!" Harley added.

But to everyone surprise Paul sighed and mumbled,"Whatever." and looked away.

"Wow.....Paul relented.....that doesn't happen often!" Reggie explained. They had been seated at their table by now.

The waiter came by, "Your food will be out in a second, babe." he said to Dawn.

"You know there are other people at the table!" Paul called out to him, Santiago ignored him.

"Okay that's getting annoying." Dawn complained.

Paul snickered,"I think I might be able to help...." he trailed off smirking and raising an eyebrow.

"Please!" Dawn begged. Paul smirked wider. He also nodded, watching the waiter coming over.

As soon as the waiter came over Paul pulled him down and whispered in his ear and Santiago's eyes got wide and he stumbled back and into another waitress stuttering,"Y-yes terr-ribly so-so-sorry sir!" And ran off to get their food. Wimp...All I had to say was a long and descriptive threat.... Paul thought.

"Do you think that will stop him?" Brock asked.

"Oh Yeah it will." Paul laughed.

"He looked absolutely terrified of Paul." Max pointed out.

"What did you say to him?" Misty asked.

"Curiosity killed the Cat." he said smirking.

The waiter than came back with the food and Paul's attitude changed completely he glared at the guy as he served and Santiago shook as he put the plates down after that he said,"I-if you need anything just holler...." than he bowed and ran off.

"Did he just bow?! Honey how did you get that treatment! Santiago is one of our more fiesty waiters!" the hostess said.

"I have a way with words." was all Paul said smirking and taking a drink. The hostess just shook her head and walked away. The rest of breakfast went well and they all split up again to find their songs. Paul and Dawn had found a quiet field to work in. It had a medium sized lake and tons of flowers, it was also surrounded by trees. Dawn and Paul finally made a song that they were both happy with by lunch. They decided to just have lunch in the field. Paul went and got some take out noodles.

"Okay....what can I ask you...." Dawn asked herself.

"You can ask me what you can ask me." Paul smirked.

"No! I got it! If you won't tell me your crush's name, tell me about her!" Dawn said.

"I don't-" Paul started but Dawn cut him off, "PLEEAASSEE!" she begged. "Okay...she's beautiful, smart...annoying....loud....happy all the time and she is....amazing." he mumbled mostly to himself. Hey! He uses some of those words to describe me!....But he also said she was beautiful and smart which he doesn't think I am.... Dawn thought.

"That's great! " Dawn enthused. Crap! I said that aloud! I hope she doesn't realize the similarities. Paul thought. He bit his lip and looked at her, she didn't look onto him, and he held back a sigh of relief.

"Come on we should be working!" he scolded, changing the subject. They spent the rest of the afternoon memorizing the lyrics.


	5. Preparing for the First Round

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((DAY 2)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

All the others were participating the song they chose, including Reggie and Maylene who finally managed to pick one after arguing for hours, Here's how Dawn and Paul are doing:

_This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
_Dawn hit a bad note, she winced, mad at herself. I hit that note tons of times! Ugh! She thought exasperated. She waited for Paul to yell at her. Paul sighed. She hit that note hundreds of times! What's the matter? Maybe she needs a break?

He said out loud, "Dawn let's take a break, we must just be getting tired, you have hit that note a hundred times." Wow...he didn't yell at me...maybe he likes me too...NO! Don't be stupid! Dawn thought. The sat at the edge of the field they now always practiced in.

"Why does it seem whenever we see you your not working?" in Paul's point of view, the annoying voice, belonging to his brother asked.

He and everyone else trailed into the field. "Well considering you are always finding us, you must not be working anyway." Dawn shot back.

Paul looked at her shocked and stated, " Nice, I didn't think you had it in you." Dawn smirked.

"Oh no! Paul's presence is rubbing off on Dawn! A comeback and a smirk!" May joked. To which everyone laughed except Paul who just rolled his eyes.

"Let's see what you got! What song are you doing?" Ash asked.

" None of your business." came Paul's short reply. Dawn rolled her eyes, " Until the End of Time."

"Never heard of it." Ash said confused.

"Paul likes to write his own songs." "You know Dawn writes her own songs." came at the same time.

"How did you two manage to work together long enough for you to get the song done kiddies?" Harley asked.

" If Paul is anything like his brother, please give me some tips." begged Maylene.

"He's cold and mean." Jesse told her,

"Nothing like Reggie." James added.

Paul rolled his eyes and came up, "Good thing too, imagine how much I would freak you out if I acted like Reggie."

Dawn snickered, "Yeah, that would be very freaky!" she added.

"You just wish you were that cool!" Reggie said fake-snottily. And then he laughed. Everyone but Paul with him.

"Okay now what is it you wanted? And how is it you found us?" Paul said.

"Afriad we are cutting into time with your girlfriend?" Reggie teased. Paul blushed lightly again to which Reggie started yelling, "Look! Look! He's blushing!" But again Paul got it under control in time.

"No. I'm wondering when we will be able to work on the song again without the interruption you are bound to cause." Paul stated.

"That is wh----" Paul started but was interrupted by Ash, "We won't interrupt!" Paul glared at him.

"That just proved his point..." Drew pointed out.

"Fine! We'll leave!" Max finally decided for them. They all left after saying good bye.

"Is our break over already?" Dawn asked saddened.

"No."

"Then why did you tell them to leave?"

"It's better when it's just me and you." Paul replied without thinking, than realizing what he said, he blushed more than a little.

Dawn saw this and smiled saying, " I'm sure your not thinking of it the way I wanted---I mean the way you said it---it sounded----I mean....UGH! You know what I mean!" She stumbled out.Oh No! He's gonna guess I like him! Ohh! Stupid!

"Yeah...Don't worry about it." was Paul's only reply, but really he was thinking of what she said, It sounded like she wanted it to be in a romantic--no stop that train of thought right this instant. You will not get your hopes up, Idiot! It was quiet for some time before Dawn said,

"Let's practice today and tomorrow we can get clothes and more practice."

"Sure." was the only reply from Paul.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((DAY 3))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Everyone was out shopping for their clothes to wear to the contest. Dawn was literally jumping up and down with excitement. Paul was glaring at her. They were going to meet the others to go shopping together.

Everyone was there already and saw the jumping girl and glaring boy coming, as you could tell from their greetings, which ranged from, "Hey!" to, in Reggie's case, "HII!! We are over here! See us?" Paul than glared at his brother as if telling him to shut up. They went through the mall and finally got to the store they wanted. Dawn than showed everyone her dress. She told Paul he had to choose one that matched with hers. She picked out a ridiculous teal blue shirt with dark blue pants.

She was upset, "This is the only one that will match, my dress....My dress and this outfit are cheap, but it's the only thing we can afford in this store." Everyone else sighed and nodded in agreement.

Paul than sighed, "Pick anything from anywhere. Don't even look at the tags. I want to see your styles." Everyone looked at him shocked.

"Ok...." They all went into different parts of the store.

Paul picked something to match with the dress Dawn had picked. _**( A/N: Okay major descriptions coming up! Dresses on profile)**_Dawn's dress was a halter top. It was dark blue and had small gems on the front and around onto the back until it reached the waist. Small ruffles started from the waist down.

Paul had gotten a dark blue shirt with gems on the pocket and even darker blue pants.

Misty came back with an orange strapless dress with a criss-cross pattern across the waist. It had ruffles at the bottom.

Ash got an orange shirt in the same color and plain brown pants.

May got a red halter top with shiny lines and a short black layered skirt.

Drew had a red top with black pants.

Jesse got a v-neck dress, cut shorter in the front than the back. It was like the color of her hair.

James wore a blue shirt, the color of his hair, that clashed with her magenta and black pants.

Solidad was going to wear a tan dress with a criss-cross neck and tiny ruffles from the waist down.

Max wore a matching shirt and black pants.

Joy wore a pink plaid dress. It had no straps. The dress had an also pink plaid bow right on the top.

Brock had a pink shirt and brown pants.

Zoey wore a black dress with gems all around it.

Kenny wore a black shirt with little gems in it and plain black pants.

Maylene wore a lavender halter top dress. It was lavender down to the very bottom where a spiky darker purple border was.

Reggie wore a lavender shirt and black pants, except for the dark purple spiky border on the bottom of the pants.

Paul pretended to look at these, grabbing each one as he went than said, "Be right back." The friends looked at each other.

"I wonder what Paul means when he said he would access our style." Zoey pondered.

"Yeah..." Kenny agreed.

"It's weird Paul would never do anything like this before." Reggie said. At that Paul returned with 8 bags handing one to each group.

"There style assessed." Paul said at that he walked out of the store. Everyone looked at each other and then in their bags and gasped.

"Paul bought us the clothes we wanted!" Misty said sounding close to tears.

"I can't believe he did that!" Jesse said. They all followed him. They finally caught up to him in the field.

"Paul! We can't afford these! How do you expect us to pay you back?!" Dawn asked. "Simple. I don't expect you to pay me back." Everyone's jaws dropped.

"What?! All our clothes most have cost you a fortune!" Brock protested. Paul smirked, took out his wallet and showed them the inside. It had 5 credit cards, 3 debit cards, and 4 mac cards. The wallet also had quite a few hundreds in it.

"Damn! I knew you were loaded but I didn't know you were that loaded!" Reggie exclaimed. Paul's smirk widened.

"I'm still paying you back!" Dawn protested. The others left for fear of an argument coming up between the two.

Paul rolled his eyes, "Then you can go put them in a fire somewhere because I won't except the money."

"I will get you to take the money someday!" Dawn promised. Paul just scoffed, and the rest of the day was spent practicing.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((DAY 4))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Alot of people were at the stadium getting the instrument music fixed on a disc from a recorder. Paul it turns out had one in his room at Reggie's house. Reggie, luckily didn't know about it. Paul and Dawn were currently making music, well...Paul was.

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Paul yelled for about the 10th time in 5 minutes. "Let me record the music!" He ordered.

"What's the magic word?" Dawn asked, standing in front of the recorder with her hands on her hips.

"Move." was Paul's answer.

"That's not it!" Dawn pouted.

"Move or I'll move you." Paul threatened.

"No!" Dawn said stubbornly. Paul grabbed her wrist and jerked it. She flew towards his bed, but what he didn't expect was for Dawn to grab him and pull him with her. So, Paul landed leaning over her, on top of the bed. They just stared at each other, mouths agape. Paul thinking, "I could kiss her right now.... While Dawn was thinking, "If only he would kiss me...maybe I could lean up and kiss him... But, you guessed it, Reggie decided to make an appearance in Paul's bedroom to see if he was still asleep because he wasn't at the Stadium getting his music recorded with Dawn. They heard the door open and both their heads snapped towards it.

Reggie was looking at them and than smirked and said, "Sorry. I must be interrupting something." And walked out of the room. At that Paul jumped up, before he would do something he thought Dawn would pummel him for. Dawn was upset at first, but decided it was best he had jumped up because if he hadn't Paul might have killed her because of where her train of thought had been heading.

"Let's finish the song music." She suggested. They finished the song without another word to each other about what happened. It wasn't at all awkward at all though, both were just lost in thought most of the time. Paul's thoughts varying from, "Reggie is going to tell everyone about that, poor Dawn is going to have to explain to her friends what happened." or "I wonder what would have happened if Reggie hadn't interrupted... Dawn was thinking along the same lines. They did a run through of singing and music and it went well.

"Yes! We are so going to win! 5 million poke here we come!!!" Dawn sang happily. Paul just smirked.


	6. Nervous Gestures

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((DAY 5))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

It was the day before the competition and everyone was rushing around and freaking out. Except for, that is Paul, he was just watching the scene quite amused. Especially where May was yelling at Drew for changing a note in the song without consulting her.

"ASH KETCHUM!!!! YOU IDIOT!!!!" Misty yelled as spilled the soup he was eating all over her.

"You shouldn't be eating soup anyway! We need to practice!" she yelled literally dragging Ash out of the center by his hair, much to his pain,

"Ow! OW! Misty! OW! MIST,....." it trailed off into the distance as she pulled him to a quiet place to practice. Drew had finally managed to calm May and they were heading to the gym in the city that Maylene had let them use to learn their dance. Reggie and Maylene were, not surprisingly, arguing. Jesse and James had already left, along with Solidad and Max, to practice. Zoey had convinced Kenny to do breathing exercises with her. Brock and Joy were also semi-calm and were actually having lunch. Dawn, well Dawn had been ranting to Paul worriedly, which he had been ignoring.

"PAUL! PAAAAUUUULLL!! You were ignoring me weren't you!" Dawn suddenly yelled at him.

He looked at her, "Yes."

"But I'm worried! What if...." she started ranting again. Paul saw her Empolean. He went next to it.

"Does she do this with contests?" he whispered. The pokemon nodded sadly.

"Any chance you''l use water gun on her?" Paul asked and Empoleon glared at him. Paul sighed and got out a pokeball, one he had recently obtained. He threw it and out came a Vaporean.

He sighed, "Vaporeaon, a gentle water gun." Vaporean looked at her master strangely, he usually wanted full throttle attacks. She shrugged and shot the water at Dawn. This stopped Dawn in her tracks. Paul returned Vaporean.

"Let's go practice, we will do fine." Paul said walking towards the field they always practiced at, Dawn twitched and ran after him. Yelling at him the whole way.

When they reached the field, Paul said quite simply, "Shut up." Dawn twitched, but than smiled evilly and tackled him into a hug. Paul's mouth dropped open as his back got soaked from the wet girl hugging it. He also was a little happy she was hugging him. Danw didn't let go, Paul was happy she didn't. Ha! I got him wet...I'm still hugging him...why isn't he saying anything...i should let go now.... She sighed and let go.

"Ha. Your wet." she said quite simply. Paul just shook his head and decided to just start practicing. That's what they did all day and they sounded amazing, which calmed Dawn considerably.


	7. Contest Stage One

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Contest Stage 2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hello! Contestants and Audience! Welcome back! We have our top 20 singing teams competing today! And our judges, well judging! Let's start it off with Mellisa and Quil!" Every other contestant team went before the groups we are watching.

"And Next we have the amazing Reggie!....oh and the gym leader, Maylene." Maylene scowled and Reggie grinned mockingly as they walked on the stage. Maylene sighed but motioned for Reggie to start so he did:

_**Reggie:**__  
Hey  
Uh  
Come on  
Madonna  
__**Maylene:**__  
Come on boy I've been waiting for somebody to pick up my stroll  
__**Reggie:**__  
Now don't waste time, give me desire, tell me how you wanna roll  
__**Maylene:**__  
I want somebody to speed it up for me then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both  
__**Reggie:**__  
Girl I can hit you back just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go? (Are you ready to go?)  
__**Both:**__  
If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'm gonna give you what you want  
_Thier friends were suprised they worked so well, even though they argued alot._  
__**Maylene:**__  
Time is waiting  
__**Reggie:**__  
We only got four minutes to save the world  
__**Maylene:**__  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
__**Reggie:**__  
Go grab your girl  
__**Maylene:**__  
Time is waiting  
__**Reggie:**__  
We only got four minutes to save the world  
__**Maylene:**__  
No hesitating  
__**Reggie:**__  
We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna  
__**Maylene:**__  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
__**Reggie:**__  
That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna  
__**Maylene:**__  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention  
Yeah_

Some people were clapping along._  
__**Reggie:**__  
And I know I can tell that you like it and that it's good  
By the way that you move  
Oh hey  
__**Maylene:**__  
The road to hell is paved with good intentions  
Yeah  
__**Reggie:**__  
But if I die tonight at least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me how 'bout you?  
__**Both:**__  
If you want it  
You've already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and  
I'm gonna give you what you want  
__**Maylene:**__  
Time is waiting  
__**Reggie:**__  
We only got four minutes to save the world  
__**Maylene:**__  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
__**Reggie:**__  
Go grab your girl  
__**Maylene:**__  
Time is waiting  
__**Reggie:**__  
We only got four minutes to save the world  
__**Maylene:**__  
No hesitating_

The judges looked happy._  
__**Reggie:**__  
We only got four minutes huh four minutes  
So keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna  
__**Maylene:**__  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
__**Reggie:**__  
That's right keep it up keep it up  
Don't be a prima donna  
__**Maylene:**__  
You gotta get em a heart  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
__**Reggie:**__  
Breakdown  
Yeah  
__**Maylene:**__  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
__**Reggie:**__  
Yeah uh  
__**Maylene:**__  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
__**Reggie:**__  
I've only got four minutes to save the world  
_They posed together as an ending. Everyone clapped and waited for the judges call. Chatot started, "You were very good. You had a good song the audience into the song was a good thing!"

Mimi continued,"Your vocals were awesome too!"

"Amazing!" Mr. Contesta said grinning. Reggie and Maylene bowed and walked backstage. Their friends gave them a thumbs up, because the MC was talking,

"The amazing Reggie and gym leader, Maylene were good. Let's see if Brock and Joy can beat them!" she added. Brock and Joy walked out. They started:

_**Joy:**__  
That's how much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand you  
Must everything you do make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile? (No....)  
__**Brock:**__  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did  
J__**oy:**__  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong  
__**Brock:**__  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss.. and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you  
__**Joy:**__  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa..)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oh..)_

Everyone liked their voices and the song._  
__**Brock:**__  
You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh  
__**Joy:**__  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right  
__**Brock:**__  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah..)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so  
__**Both:**__  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me..._

People loved their voices combined._  
__**Brock:**__  
Yeah... Oh...  
__**Joy:**__  
That's how much I love you (as much as I need you)  
That's how much I need you (oh..)  
That's how much I love you (oh..)  
As much as I need you  
__**Joy:**__  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you (can't stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no..)  
And I hate that I love you so  
And I hate that I love you so.. so..._

The ending note was sweet and pure.

"Beautiful!"Mimi nearly squeled.

"Amazing!" Mr. Contesta complimented.

"Wonderful voices! Perfect!: Chatot chirped. Brock and Joy smiled and waved hand in hand, they walked back stage.

"You guys were great!" Zoey complimented.

That was all someone could say before, "And next we have Jesse and James! Let's see how well they follow that couple!" the MC yelled excitedly. Jesse and James smiled and walked on stage, starting:

_**James:**__  
Summer lovin' had me a blast_

_**Jesse:**__  
Summer lovin' happened so fast  
__**James:**__  
I met a girl crazy for me  
__**Jesse:**__  
Met a boy cute as can be  
__**Both:**__  
Summer days driftin' away, to uh-oh those summer nights  
Uh Well-a well-a well-a huh  
__**James:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did you get very far?  
_He said each person in a different singing voice._  
__**Jesse:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Like does he have a car?  
__**Both:**__  
Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh  
_The friends laughed at their song choice._  
__**James:**__  
She swam by me, she got a cramp  
__**Jesse:**_

_He ran by me, got my suit damp  
__**James:**__  
I saved her life, she nearly drowned  
__**Jesse:**__  
He showed off, splashing around  
__**Both:**__  
Summer sun, something's begun, but uh-oh those summer nights  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh  
__**Jesse:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Was it love at first sight?  
__**James:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Did she put up a fight?  
__**Both:**__  
Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh  
_Their voices were good and entertaining._  
__**James:**__  
Took her bowling in the arcade  
__**Jesse:**__  
We went strolling, drank lemonade  
__**James:**__  
We made out under the dock  
__**Jesse:**__  
We stayed out 'till ten o'clock  
__**Both:**__  
Summer fling, don't mean a thing, but uh-oh those summer nights  
Uh well-a well-a well-a huh  
__**James:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more  
But you don't gotta brag  
__**Jesse:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Cos he sounds like a drag  
__**Both:**__  
shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEH  
__**Jesse:**__  
He got friendly, holding my hand  
__**James:**__  
While she got friendly down in the sand  
__**Jesse:**__  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
__**James:**__  
Well she was good you know what I mean  
__**Both:**__  
Woah!  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet, but uh-oh those summer nights  
woo, woo, woo  
__**Jesse:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more  
How much dough did he spend?  
__**James:**__  
Tell me more, tell me more  
Could she get me a friend?  
__**Jesse:**__  
It turned colder - that's where it ends_

_**James:**__  
So I told her we'd still be friends  
__**Jesse:**__  
Then we made our true love vow  
__**James:**__  
Wonder what she's doing now  
_Their voices changed to slow and sad.

_**Both:**__  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams,  
bu-ut oh, those su-ummer nights....  
Tell me more, tell me more! _  
Jesse and James smiled and bowed.

"Amazing." Mr. Contesta smiled.

"Very good and funny!" Mimi grinned.

"Daring to try such a humorous song, but you managed to pull it off." Chatot said.

"And that was Jesse and James!" the MC yelled as they walked backstage. The friends smiled at the two, as the MC continued, " Next is Zoey and Kenny!" The two before mentioned stood up and headed to the stage. They started to sing:

_**Zoey: **__Tell me about it stud!  
__**Kenny: **__I got chills.  
They're multiplyin'.  
And I'm losin' control.  
'Cause the power  
you're supplyin',  
it's electrifyin'!  
__**Zoey:**__You better shape up,  
'cause I need a man  
and my heart is set on you.  
You better shape up;  
you better understand  
to my heart I must be true.  
__**Kenny:**__Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do.  
_The audience liked the song and the voices._  
__**Both: **__You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want), o,o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want want), o,o, ooooo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.  
__**Zoey:**__ If you're filled  
with affection  
you're too shy to convey,  
meditate in my direction.  
Feel your way.  
_Their stage presence was good too._  
__**Kenny:**__I better shape up,  
'cause you need a man  
__**Zoey:**__ i need a man  
who can keep me satisfied.  
__**Kenny:**__I better shape up  
if I'm gonna prove  
__**Zoey:**__you better prove  
that my faith is justified.  
__**Kenny:**__Are you sure?  
__**Both:**__Yes, I'm sure down deep inside.  
You're the one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o, o, oo, honey.  
The one that I want.  
(you are the one i want want), o,o,oo, honey.  
The one that I want  
(you are the one i want),o, o, oo  
The one I need.  
Oh, yes indeed.  
(Repeat 2x) _  
The audience clapped and Zoey and Kenny did a modest bow combo. "Very good song choice and voice!" Mimi rhymed and laughed.

Mr. Contesta smiled with her and said, "Amazing job!"

Chatot smiled also and chirped, "That was a nice pitch for you two."

Kenny and Zoey did another bow and ran back stage. as the MC called, "Very nice you two! And next Max and Solidad!" Kenny and Zoey made it back stage and wished their luck to Solidad and Max who they passed. Max and Solidad started:

_Anything you can do,  
I can do better.  
I can do anything  
Better than you.  
No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
Yes, I can. No, you can't.  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!  
_People laughed as they realized what the song was._  
Anything you can be  
I can be greater.  
Sooner or later,  
I'm greater than you.  
No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're not. Yes, I am.  
No, you're NOT!. Yes, I am.  
Yes, I am!  
can shoot a partridge  
With a single cartridge.  
I can get a sparrow  
With a bow and arrow.  
I can live on bread and cheese.  
And only on that?  
Yes.  
So can a rat!  
Any note you can reach  
I can go higher.  
I can sing anything  
Higher than you.  
No, you can't. (High)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I can. (Higher) No, you can't. (Higher)  
Yes, I CAN! (Highest)  
_The friends and audience's mouths dropped open in shock at the high pitch of Solidad's voice._  
Anything you can buy  
I can buy cheaper.  
I can buy anything  
Cheaper than you.  
Fifty cents?  
Forty cents! Thirty cents?  
Twenty cents! No, you can't!  
Yes, I can,  
Yes, I can!  
Anything you can say  
I can say softer.  
I can say anything  
Softer than you.  
No, you can't. (Softly)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer) No, you can't. (Softer)  
Yes, I can. (Softer)  
YES, I CAN! (Full volume)  
I can drink my liquor  
Faster than a flicker.  
I can drink it quicker  
And get even sicker!  
I can open any safe.  
Without bein' caught?  
Sure.  
That's what I thought--  
you crook!  
Any note you can hold  
I can hold longer.  
I can hold any note  
Longer than you.  
_The judges smirked thinking of the super long note hold coming up._  
No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can No, you can't.  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I No, you C-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-N'T--  
CA-A-A-A-N! (Cough, cough!)  
Yes, you ca-a-a-an!  
_The smirk was wiped off their faces as Solidad and Max sang it perfectly._  
Anything you can wear  
I can wear better.  
In what you wear  
I'd look better than you.  
In my coat?  
In your vest! In my shoes?  
In your hat! No, you can't!  
Yes, I can  
Yes, I CAN!  
Anything you say  
I can say faster.  
I can say anything  
Faster than you.  
No, you can't. (Fast)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) No, you can't. (Faster)  
Yes, I can. (Faster) Noyoucan't. (Faster)  
YesIcan! (Fastest)  
I can jump a hurdle.  
I can wear a girdle.  
I can knit a sweater.  
I can fill it better!  
I can do most anything!  
Can you bake a pie? No.  
Neither can I.  
Anything you can sing  
I can sing sweeter.  
I can sing anything  
Sweeter than you.  
No, you can't. (Sweetly)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't. (Sweeter)  
Yes, I can. (Sweeter) No, you can't, can't, can't (sweeter)  
Yes, I can, can, can (Sugary)  
Yes, I can! No, you can't!_  
The people clapped and laughed along with the judges. "Amazing!" Mr. Contesta chuckled.

"Bravo! Amazing note hitting!" Chatot exclaimed.

"Brava! Good job!" Mimi added giggling. Max and Solidad smiled and walked backstage, being congratulated along the way.

"That's going to be a tough act to follow! But to follow it we have....May and Drew, the awesome dancers!" the MC called. Drew smirked and flicked his hair and the nickname and May giggled as they walked towards the stage._  
And so into the abyss...The lot. Where a small stage is  
partially set up.  
"Line in"...  
I went to Harvard for this?  
Close on Mark's nose dive.  
"Line out"...  
Will he get out of here alive...?  
Mark?  
Hi.  
I told her not to call you  
That's Maureen  
But can I help since I'm here  
I hired an engineer ...  
Great!  
Well, nice to have met you  
Wait!  
She's three hours late  
The samples won't delay  
But the cable --  
There's another way  
Say something -- anything  
Test -- one, two three --  
Anything but that  
This is weird  
It's weird  
Very weird  
Fuckin' weird  
I'm so mad  
That I don't know what to do  
Fighting with microphones  
Freezing down to my bones  
And to top it all off  
I'm with you  
Feel like going insane?  
Got a fire in your brain?  
And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?  
As a matter of fact --_

The audience laughed at the lyrics and the two's over-exaggerated dancing._  
Honey, I know this act  
It's called the 'Tango Maureen'  
The Tango Maureen  
It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round  
As she keeps you dangling  
You're wrong  
Your heart she is mangling  
It's different with me  
And you toss and you turn  
'Cause her cold eyes can burn  
Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound  
I think I know what you mean  
The Tango Maureen  
Has she ever pouted her lips  
And called you 'Pookie'  
Never  
Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?  
This is spooky  
Did you swoon when she walked through the door?  
Every time -- so be cautious  
Did she moon over other boys --?  
More than moon --  
I'm getting nauseous_

They start to tango_  
Where'd you learn to tango?  
With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm  
room at Miss Porter's. And you?  
With Nanette Himmelfarb. The Rabbi's daughter at the  
Scarsdale Jewish Community Center.  
It's hard to do this backwards.  
You should try it in heels!  
She cheated  
She cheated  
Maureen cheated  
Fuckin' cheated  
I'm defeated  
I should give up right now  
Gotta look on the bright side  
With all of your might  
I'd fall for her still anyhow  
When you're dancing her dance  
You don't stand a chance  
Her grip of romance  
Make you fall  
So you think, 'Might as well'  
"Dance a tango to hell"_

The tango became a quicker dance._  
At least I'll have tangoed at all'  
The Tango Maureen  
Gotta dance till your diva is through  
You pretend to believe her  
Cause in the end -- you can't leave her  
But the end it will come  
Still you have to play dumb  
Till you're glum and you bum  
And turn blue  
Why do we love when she's mean?  
And she can be so obscene  
Try the mike  
My Maureen (reverb: een, een, een...)  
Patched  
Thanks  
You know -- I feel great now!  
I feel lousy  
Honey, we're... [pause] Pookie?!  
You never call me Pookie...  
Forget it, we're patched._

The audience laughed._  
The Tango Maureen!_

The audience were still laughing, but they also clapped.  
"A few curses in there! Shame Shame! But good singing." Mimi laughed.

Mr. Contesta shook his head at her and laughed, "Amazing vocals!"

Chatot laughed also. "Very good! Vocals and of course dancing!" Drew and May smiled then walked backstage. More congratulations were given to them back stage. "Next after the dancing duo, we have Misty and Ash!" the MC called. Misty took a deep breath and pulled Ash out on stage with her.

_We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts  
_People loved their voices._  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe  
We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Ohhhh  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls_

_Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see_

The audience clapped along with the beat.

_We're breakin' free  
We're soarin'  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven_

_That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
We're breaking free  
Ohhh , yeah  
More than hope  
More than faith  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together  
We see it comin'_

_More than you  
More than me  
Not a want, but a need  
Both of us breakin' free  
Soarin' _

Ash spun Misty as she sang the note._  
Flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time_

_Now's the time  
So we're breaking free  
Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Ohhhh  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are _

The end note was pure and the audience loved it.

"Very good job!" Mimi said, smiling.

"Again, letting the audience join in the song was a smart idea!" Chatot also said.

"Amazing." Mr. Contesta said, folding his hands and placing them in his lap. Misty and Ash bowed and smiling, ran back stage.

"Lastly, we have the rather unwilling team of Dawn and Paul! Let's see what they managed to come up with!" the MC shouted. Paul smirked, crossed his arms, and walked on stage with Dawn following him slightly behind, smiling brightly and waving. People laughed at the two opposites, as they started:

_Woke up this morning  
Heard the TV sayin' something  
'Bout disaster in the world and  
It made me wonder where I'm going  
There's so much darkness in the world  
But I see beauty left in you girl  
And what you give me let's me know  
That I'll be alright_

'_cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart  
And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time_

_You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah_

Even though they were expecting it the judges were shocked.

_Now if you're ever wondering  
About the way I'm feeling  
Well baby girl there ain't no question  
Just to be around you is a blessing  
Sick and tired of trying to save the world  
I just want to spend my time with you girl  
And what you're giving me  
Let's me know that we'll be alright._

'_cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
Well that would be enough  
Until the end of time  
So rest your weary heart_

_And relax your mind  
Cause I'm gonna love you girl  
Until the end of time_

_You've got me singing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody sing  
Oh whoa, yeah  
Everybody singing  
Oh whoa yeah_

Again, her voice was expected, but still surprising.

_This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah, yeah)_

The audience joined in for the yeahs._  
This one's for the lovers  
If you're out there let me hear you say  
Yeah, yeah  
(Yeah, yeah)_

_Break it down one time_

_Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah  
Oh whoa yeah_

Everyone, even the friends and judges froze at the sound of their voices combined. They were amazing!

'_cause if your love was all I had  
In this life  
That would be enough  
Until the end of time_

It was silent for a few moments, before thunderous applause started. Paul smirked and Dawn jumped up and down happily.

"That was....amazing! Wonderful! Splendid!" Mimi gasped.

Mr. Contesta nodded to shocked to speak. "The only thing wrong with it was the fact that there was so little combined parts with your voices! I love it anyway!" Chatot exclaimed.

Mimi added to the end, "And you make a brilliant couple!"

She smirked at Dawn's red face and Paul's attempt to control his face, finally succeeding, when they yelled together, "We're aren't a couple!" They walked off stage after that and got tons of congratulations and shocked nods.

"Wow! I think we know one couple going to the next round! Speaking of which, that was our last couple! Make sure to be here tomorrow for the results!" the MC yelled.

After that Reggie smirked and said, "This time Paul blushed! And everyone saw it!"

Paul glared at him, but Max complimented Paul, "He was quick to control it though." Paul smirked, as they headed out.


	8. Contest Stage One Results

___________________________________Contest Stage 2 Results ____________

"Hello everybody! Contestants and audience members alike! Guess what! The results are in!" the MC yelled.

"And this time it was nearly impossible to chose, but we managed!" Mimi said. The big screen flashed and it said:

**Teams **

Chelsea & Alex Paul & Dawn

Misty & Ash Sterling & Annalisa

May & Drew Reggie & Maylene

Mellisa & Quil Kim & Steve

Lauren & James Vanessa & Jake

Brock and Nurse Joy shrugged. Solidad just smiled along with Max. Kenny and Zoey had excepted it. Jesse and James sighed, but nodded in acceptance. "Congratulations finalists!" the MC yelled. "You have six days to prepare this time, including today!" Some of the contestants nodded and started, but the others were going to head to lunch when another team, Lauren and James came over to Paul, Dawn, and the rest of the group.

"Congrats, Paul! You sooo deserved it! Your partner didn't though, her voice was soooo pitchy!" Lauren said, glaring at Dawn.

Dawn narrowed her eyes, and was about to retort when Paul pitched in, "Better than your wailing. I don't even understand how you got this far." he said.

Lauren looked at him with fake innocent wide eyes, "It's easy how I got this far. My singing is great and...my sexuality." she said rubbing against Paul. The look on Paul's face was priceless, Dawn started laughing. Paul's face was a mix of shock, amusement, disgust, and anger. Lauren looked at her and smirked, "That is at least I am prettier than you." she sneered. James helped Dawn up, and without her permission he put an arm around her waist, Dawn pulled away.

"Come on baby! You know you like me! I saw the way you were lookin' at me!" he purred. Dawn's face had the same look on as Paul's now. James pulled her close by the waist, and she struggled to get away. Paul now glared, pushed Lauren back and poked James on the back. Ash and the others were to shocked by the confrontation to do anything.

James looked at him and sneered, "Oh! Your right we should probably so this in private!" He turned and dragged Dawn along by the wrist. Paul kept up easily and pulled the small pony tail he had backwards. James growled and turned around.

"What is it you want?" he asked.

"Yeah! Paulie Waulie what's the matter?" Lauren asked, Dawn even though she was in trouble, had to laugh at that. Lauren glared at her and James looked at her funny.

Paul then said in a deadly calm voice, "I would suggest letting go of the girl, scum." This broke the friends out of their shock and they ran to where the four were.

He let Dawn go and sneered, "What did you call me?" The others pulled Dawn back and she sniffled a little.

Paul smirked, "Here. I'll say it slower, so your idiotic brain can understand, SCCUUUMMM." he sneered back. James reared a fist back and just before it hit him, Paul caught it and pushed James back. James stumbled back.

James glared at Paul and Lauren at Dawn. "This isn't over. I'll get you to love me Paulie!" Lauren said and stalked off.

"I agree, this isn't over!" James said and stalked off also. Paul scoffed at his measly threat. Dawn started full out sobbing, part of her shirt was ripped, a few bruises were devoloping along her wrist were James had grabbed it tightly, and she also had a slightly developed bruise across her cheek. Paul walked over and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Tell me if that idiot did any damage and I'l find him and kill him!" he nearly growled. Dawn just continued to sob, but tackled him into a hug. She was now sobbing into his shirt.

He wrapped his arms around her and demanded to Reggie, "She's staying with us." Reggie nodded timidly, scared of the look on his brother's face. And knowing full well his brother would kill James if the boy wasn't careful. Reggie and the others led the way to the house and Paul had to pick Dawn up and carry her. By the time they got there Dawn had fallen asleep, Paul walked upstairs with her as the others went to the living room. The living room had black carpeting and white walls. Many black and white photos covered the walls. There was also many couches and love seats spread around the room, all either black or white. Some armchairs in, you guessed it, black or white. A large big screen TV covered one wall and a fireplace was in one all sat down in one of the many seats and were silent. Paul came down a few moments later. They were still silent.

Finally, Misty broke the silence, "It was good you didn't go into shock like the rest of us Paul." she mumured.

Ash nodded and said, "We should have helped."

"You did help. You got her to safety after James let her go." Paul muttered.

"We still could have done more..." Reggie trailed off.

Paul raised a hand, "Stop. Don't even go there. She is fine, I am fine, and it's over." he said. The others nodded to acknowledge what he was saying.

"Well, how about we eat?" Max asked attempting to break the tense atmosphere, it worked because just then Ash's stomach rumbled. Everyone laughed, except of course, Paul.

"I'll make something." Reggie said.

Maylene sighed, "I'll help."

They drifted into an easy conversation after that, but after awhile Solidad realized how long it was taking and pointed it out, "Hey, you guys. What is it that's taking those two so long?" Some of them shrugged and others looked puzzled.

Paul sighed and stood up, "I'll go see what's taking so long." he explained and headed to the kitchen.

When he got there he sighed again at the sight of the huge, finished, bowl of noodles and next to it, the finished bowl of sauce and the fact that Maylene was sitting on the counter, Reggie standing, and the two of them were making out.

Paul went over to the bowl, put it on a tray with bowls, cups, spoons, forks, and another bowl of sauce and carried that with one hand. In the other he opened the fridge and grabbed some different types of drinks and then he walked out.

He placed the stuff on the coffee table and said to the others questions, "They were making out on the counter, didn't want to disturb them." he said and started up the stairs to Dawn. He knocked on the door when he heard humming, and Dawn opened it in a new, different outfit.

She had a white off the shoulder sweater on and white hair clips with a black mini- skirt, it kinda matched the living room. Paul raised an eyebrow at the outfit, but said, "Lunch." He turned to leave, but Dawn pulled him back around, he looked at her questioningly.

"Thank you for saving me from James...I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't stopped him." her eyes filled with tears as she said this.

Paul smiled slightly, "Hey. It wasn't your fault. Also I wasn't about to watch you get mauled. Don't worry about it, Dawn."

As he said that Dawn's eyes widened, and she looked up at him smiling brightly she squealed, "You called me, Dawn!" Paul's own eyes widened slightly. Shit! I didn't mean to do that! he thought.

But he rolled his eyes and said, "That is your name." and walked away. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dawn get mad, but then she sighed, shut the door and start to follow him.

When they got downstairs Paul smirked at Reggie and Maylene and said, "What, you two stop sucking each others face off long enough to eat?" Both the before mentioned people blushed and everyone else laughed. They finished lunch and each of the pairs still in the competition left to practice. Dawn and Paul to the field.

_**Misty & Ash**_

"So we'll go by the same schedule as last time, okay?" Misty asked.

"Except we'll have another day of practice this time or well, a half day, at least." Ash added. Misty nodded.

"Let's check out the music store in the mall." she said and started dragging Ash behind her to the mall, not even waiting for his approval.

_**Drew & May**_

"Let's find a song on line and make our own personal dance!" May suggested. Drew nodded and they headed to the library.

_**Reggie & Maylene**_

"Okay. First, let's go listen to songs at the music store then pick one, tweaking the lyrics if we----" Maylene was cut off with Reggie's lips and that's pretty much all they got accomplished the first day.

_**Paul & Dawn**_

Dawn had a notebook and both were attempting to think of lyrics for a new song. Finally Dawn cleared her throat and said, "We can make this really emotional by doing it about what happened with James and Lauren." Paul looked at her and shook his head.

"You probably don't want to re-live that, but maybe." He allowed. She nodded. It took them awhile but they finally had a song they were happy with and memorized was around sunset now.

"We should probably head back to the house." Paul suggested. They headed back and no one was there yet.

"Let's watch a movie!" Dawn said. Paul nodded and pointed to a DVD rack. Dawn skipped over and picked one, she smirked as she handed it to him. He raised and eyebrow and looked at it, Twilight.

He laughed, then realizing something he said, "Hey! The villian in this is named James!" Dawn looked at him and they both started laughing. That's how they were when everyone else came back, Paul on his knees, clutching a DVD and his stomach, Dawn rolling on the floor. The friends looked at each other.

"Hello!" Reggie called, greatly shocked at Paul laughing so hard. Dawn waved a hand, but she couldn't speak she was laughing so hard. _**(A/N: I know it's not that funny, but to those two it is.)**_

"What's so funny?" Jessie asked. Paul chucked the DVD at them, which Reggie caught, looked at it, and raised an eyebrow.

"Twilight?" he asked.

Paul nodded, still laughing and Dawn laughed, "J-James..V-villian" May's face lit up with realization.

"Oh! I saw this movie, the villian in it is evil and wants the main character, and his name is James." she explained.

"It's not that funny." Drew said frowning. The others nodded.

"Okay...We'll we were going to ask you to go to dinner with us..." Reggie started, but Dawn made a motion to go. "You sure?" Reggie asked. Dawn nodded.

Ash shrugged and said, "Oh well! Let's eat!" and ran out the door with the others following.

When the two finally calmed, Dawn said, "Okay...let's watch something different...I won't be able to watch this with a straight face." Paul nodded in agreement. Dawn picked a new movie. Before it started, Paul ordered food. When the food got there, they started the movie. About half-way threw it though, both of them fell asleep. Dawn had her head on the arm rest of the couch...on Paul's side. She was mostly in his lap with her legs spread down the other end of the couch. Paul had his feet on the coffee table and his arms wrapped protectively around Dawn. They had somehow done this unconsciously. When Reggie and Dawn's friends got home, Nurse Joy was the first to spot them, she shushed the others and pointed to them. The girls and Harley cooed quietly, Reggie, Drew, and Brock smirked, and Max, James, and Ash smiled. Reggie let them stay and each of the friends headed to there own bedroom.

**That's right! Ikarishipping Majorly startsto come into play now! And...I know, I suck, I broke my computer and had to send it in for repairs which took forever. I had already had this chapter all typed, but all my files were on my computer! Sorry!**


	9. Fluffy from James

_______________________________DAY 1___________________________

Dawn woke up and opened her eyes....I don't remember my pillow being black and smelling like....men's cologne?! She leaned back and fell onto the ground, she looked and saw Paul already awake.

He sighed, "About time you woke up." he smirked. She now remembered falling asleep, but not in that position.

"Um....how did I get in your lap?" she asked, her voice still hoarse from sleep.

"We must have done it in our sleep..." he blushed lightly and added, "I had my arms around you..." She blushed too.

Then she realized it was morning and groaned, "Paul....you're brother...it's morning..." She looked up and saw his eyes widen and him groan too.

"Well, I say we leave the awkward conversation until later, and we get to practicing. Go get changed and I'll write a note and change also." he said. They both did that. When she got downstairs, she saw him writing a note and read over his shoulder,

_**Practice in the field with the girl. And shut the hell up. We fell asleep. -Paul**_

Dawn giggled at the note, "You know your brother well." Paul smirked and nodded.

"Let's actually get breakfast first." he said. Dawn nodded and they went to the same place as the first time they went to eat. Fortunately, they had a normal waitress this time. They had a long, but interesting conversation about twilight, pokemon, battles, coordinating, and the perfect strawberry smoothie recipe. After breakfast, they went to the field, and practiced until lunch. When it was lunch time, their friends brought them food.

"Soooooooo, we brought you food." Reggie said smirking. Dawn raised an eyebrow at him and Paul rolled his eyes knowing where this was going already.

"We fell asleep, Reggie. That's it." he said. Reggie's smirk widened.

"We'll you seemed pretty comfy kiddies." Harley giggled. Dawn blushed and Paul rolled his eyes.

"We didn't go to sleep that way, it happened after we went to sleep." Dawn muttered. Paul nodding in agreement. Misty sighed and May pouted.

"And we thought you two had finally admitted your feelings for one another." Misty sighed again. Dawn blushed and Paul rolled his eyes attempting to control his blush, not really succeeding.

Then the two muttered in sync, "I don't like him/her." The others smirked, but let it go.

"You need to go. We need to practice." Paul muttered after they had finished eating. Dawn nodded in agreement as the others sighed, but headed off. Dawn and Paul had their lyrics memorized by sunset and headed to meet up with the others at a diner-like place.

When they got their Reggie just had to take the chance to tease them, "Oh, so you two decided to come to dinner instead of cuddle?" he smirked.

"And you and Maylene decided to eat food instead of each other's faces?" Paul shot back, the reminder causing the said two to blush.

"Yeah. What happened with that? I thought Maylene hated you." Jesse asked and said.

"I'm just too irresitable." Reggie said, while stretching, causing his medium-sized muscles to flex. Paul snorted and Maylene hit him upside the head. "Owwwww...Maylene!" he than whined, making everyone laugh.

"We're dating now...He is annoying, but he also is funny and charming." Maylene explained. The girls awed and the boys smirked at Reggie's slight blushing.

"That's great! Congratulations!" Dawn congratulated.

Paul smirked, "I have to say, I'm happy he's with someone who knows how to handle him. And if possible hit him more, I wanted to do it many times before, but since I'd get yelled at by Mom, I couldn't. So, Congrats." Maylene smiled and Reggie glared at him. The others said their congratulations and the rest of dinner was pretty uneventful. They were all staying at Reggie and Paul's so they headed there and watched a singing movie 'for good luck' according to Reggie. Then they went to bed.

___________________________DAY 2______________________________

This day for every team was spent practicing. Reggie and Maylene managed to keep their hands off each other long enough to chose a song and learn it. Misty managed to hammer Ash's lyrics in his head after a while, therefore learning both her and his lyrics. Drew and May made a beat and tempo to help with a dance and memorized their song. Dawn and Paul practiced until about lunch time, but about halfway through the last song run-through until after lunch, Paul stopped. He noticed something wasn't right, someone was watching them.

He pulled Dawn close, she blushed and asked, "Paul, what are you doing?" He shushed her, and realizing something was wrong, she complied.

"Come out, Come out, wherever you are." Paul said quietly.

"Hmmm, I'm surprised you realized that quickly, I figured you wouldn't notice me." said a man, as he came out of the bushes. Paul narrowed his eyes, it was James in a wig.

"And, I'm guessing you also thought we wouldn't realize it was you, scum?" Paul asked and pulled Dawn behind him. James sighed and pulled off the blond wig and showed his dark red hair, still in a ponytail.

"Shame, I didn't think you would notice. So, I'm here to take my girlfriend with me for a lunch date at my house, even though we won't be serving food. So, hand her over." he commanded. Dawn shuddered at his suggestive tone.

Paul smirked, "And who is it you were talking about? I only see Dawn and myself." he said.

"Oh, you know. My girlfriend, Dawn. Right sweetie?" he asked smiling sweetly at Dawn who was cowering behind Paul, holding him tightly. She shook her head no. James suddenly glared at her and came forward, about to grab her, only to be stopped by Paul's fist. James glared at Paul and made to tackle him. Paul dodged neatly, pulling Dawn with him.

"We'll be leaving now." was all he said as he pushed James to the ground roughly and scooped Dawn up, starting to run. He got a lot of surprised or shocked or worried looks from people he ran past. Then again, he was running with a sobbing girl in his arms through Vielstone. He ran all the way to his house, into the living room, were he meet the stares of Dawn's friends and his brother. He put Dawn down, she was now sobbing. He put his arms around her.

"What happened?" Misty asked coming and stroking Dawn's hair. She was the only one brave enough to come close. Paul had a ferocious look in his eyes, the statement 'if looks could kill' comes to mind.

"James." Paul growled out. The others than realized why he looked so evil. A knock was heard at the door. Paul handed Dawn off to Misty and went to go get it. May came up and helped Misty now that Paul and his evil look was gone.

Everything was quiet until the heard Paul yell, "You really have a death wish! Don't you!" Reggie and Drew went out to break up a fight that was bound to start. Misty and May pulled Dawn back towards the couch, the others crowding around or in front of them. After a few moments they heard a door slam and Paul stormed back in. Drew and Reggie followed behind, cowering slightly. Paul and anger wasn't a good mix. Dawn pushed away from Misty and May and hugged Paul again. His scary eyes softened slightly.

"Calm down, Dawn. He's gone, I won't let him hurt you." Paul muttered mostly to Dawn, but everyone else heard. The others shared glances and slight smiles. This calmed Dawn somewhat.

She gave him a watery smile, "You said my name again." she said in between sniffles. Paul rolled his eyes and hugged her.

When she was finally calm, Dawn exclaimed, "Okay, we need a plan to get rid of him."

Paul smirked evilly, scaring the people around him, "I have quite a few ideas to get _rid_ of that _scum._"

Dawn gave him a wary glance, "Not in a beat the heck out of him, kind of way. Just some way for him to get over me." Paul automatically sighed and frowned, flopping on the couch.

"We could make him think you were dating, Paul." Kenny suggested. Dawn tilted her head thinking it over.

Paul just shook his head and said, "Won't work, He'll take it as a challenge." Dawn nodded in agreement.

"We could tell the contest people or the police." May said.

Dawn frowned, "I don't want to go to extremes."

"That's not extreme. Neither is beating the hint that your not interested into him an extreme." Paul argued and suggested. Dawn rolled her eyes, while the others were still a little scared of Paul and his suggestions.

"Let's just wait and see if he does it again." Dawn said. Paul growled and shook his head. Dawn sighed, "Someone can be with me at all times. I'll be protected."

Paul sighed, but the others heard him mutter, "You'd be even better protected if the scum is dead." Therefore causing Zoey, who was sitting next to Paul, to be pulled over and away by Kenny. Paul rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that and go with my suggestion." Dawn said lightly. They made up a plan, most of the time Paul was with her, but they would make sure someone was with her at all times. She would also sleep on the couch with someone who was a light sleeper (Paul being the one they all thought of) sleeping somewhere close. No one knew how far James would bring this and they wanted to be prepared for anything. The rest of the day was spent practicing tensely.


	10. The Confession

_______________________________DAY 3___________________________

Today was the day they were going to the mall for clothes. Their friends who didn't make it decided to come along anyway, the girls to help with the outfit choices, the guys because their wasn't anything else to do. Dawn was back to being her happy-go-lucky self, as you could tell by her bouncing. They got to a different store than last time and Dawn stopped bouncing.

She turned and glared at Paul, "You aren't buying my clothes this time." she said. The others snickered from in front of the store. Paul raised his hands in a surrender gesture. She smiled happy again.

While looking for clothes though, an unexpected visitor showed up. Dawn was looking for a dress, when arms wrapped around her waist and a voice whispered, "Hello sweetie." in her ear. She froze, luckily Paul saw this and came over, again pulling the ponytail on the back of James head.

"You know ponytails are really odd looking." Paul said. James growled.

He started pulling Dawn with him out of the store, "Looks like it's time to go." he growled. Paul being quicker, managed to get in front of him. May had seen the three and was getting the others.

"I agree. Let's go, Dawn." Paul said, pulling Dawn behind him again after James had let her go because Paul was in the way. At that point the rest of them had showed up.

"Why don't you just give up?" Reggie asked.

"Why are you doing this?" Maylene asked.

"Can't you just leave Dawn alone?" Kenny asked.

`"Can you just go away?" Jesse asked, agitated.

"Seriously, Just give up!" Solidad said.

Everyone was asking or saying something at the same time. James glared at them all and started towards the door, Paul moving with his actions so Dawn was never near him and he was always between James and Dawn. His normally dark purple eyes had turned onyx, something James had the talent to make them do.

Dawn took a shaky breath, "Well...let's finish shopping and we can talk about it afterwards." she said. Everyone nodded and Paul followed Dawn like a shadow, never once leaving her side. They finally found clothes after getting back on topic._**(A/N: Again major descriptions coming up.)**_

Maylenefound a black short dress with a white front and black criss-cross across the white. It also had black ruffles at the bottom.

Reggie got a white shirt with a black criss- cross design and black pants.

May got a plain red strapless dress except were it puffs out at the bottom and a layer of white is on the bottom.

Drew got a red shirt and black pants with a layer of white on the bottom.

Misty's dress was gray with a creased top and a puffy bottom.

Ash got a gray top and gray bottoms.

Dawn's dress was blue and loose until it got to her thighs were it tightened.

Paul got a matching shirt and black pants.

After that they went to Reggie's and Paul's eyes were still onyx and stormy, even after the long time it took to find clothes. It was about lunch time, so Reggie ordered Chinese. It was silent.

Paul finally broke it, "See! It happened again! We need to go to 'extremes'" Paul said, he put air-quotes around extremes.

Dawn shook her head, "I think he'll eventually give up. I don't want to get him in trouble." she murmured. Paul rolled his eyes agitated.

"And until he gives up?" Paul pointed out, "I think we need to beat some sense into him." he continued. Dawn just rolled her eyes and smacked him upside the head.

"Stop." she commanded, while Paul rubbed his head.

"Even, after he gives up on you, he'll just go to someone else." the original James, the good one, pointed out. Dawn sighed, but nodded.

"Fine, we can tell the cops." she relented.

Paul sighed, "I guess that means I can't hit him." he asked and said. Dawn shook her head. She also yawned and leaned her head against his shoulder.

Reggie smirked slyly, "Do you want us to go so you can cuddle?" he teased.

`Dawn immediately shot back, "Do you want to make food so you and Maylene can make out?" she teased.

Paul on the other hand glared and said, "Just a warning, I have a lot of pent-up anger, and according to Dawn I can't take it out on James, so I wouldn't make comments like that." he suggested. That shut everyone up on teasing the two. They decided to just spend the rest of today practicing and go to the police another day, so that's what they did and everyone sounded amazing. Reggie and Brock also had a conversation about Paul, it went something like this.

"Hey, Reggie. Have you noticed a change in Paul?" Brock asked, the two were watching Dawn and Paul practice, when Paul suddenly got a playful look on his face and picked Dawn up over her shoulder. She pounded on his back, but was laughing so they knew the two were just playing.

"Yeah, A major change, because of Dawn. He's more open and friendly and makes jokes and laughs now." Reggie pointed out, as Paul dropped Dawn on her butt and laughed at the expression on her face, before she tackled him and they started to play-wrestle.

"I can see that.." Brock murmured to himself watching the two, as was Reggie. Reggie smiled and went back with Maylene.

____________________________DAY 4______________________________

Just before the teams were heading to the contest arena, Paul came down the steps, "Hey, you can use my recorder. I know I don't want to wait in the huge line that's bound to be at the arena." he offered. The others nodded.

Reggie smirked, "You sure you and Dawn don't want to use it alone? You two seemed fine with that the last time." he said. Both Paul and Dawn turned bright red, Paul having close to no control.

"T-that was an accident!" Dawn stuttered out.

"What was?" Solidad asked.

Reggie's eyes brightened, "Oh! That's right I forgot to tell you guys!" he snickered. Paul glared at him and sighed pulling Dawn with him to the recorder set up in the living room, he already knew there was no hope that Reggie wouldn't tell them. Reggie told them the story and Paul and Dawn pointedly ignored the looks and comments, seeming very busy with the recorder.

"Why don't we listen to their side of the story first?" Joy suggested.

Dawn nodded and started, "Paul was being all unfair, yelling at me because I pressed a wrong button and then he was rude and said he had to do it. Therefore I waited for him to say please and stood in front of the machine and he pulled me towards his bed to move me, but what he didn't expect was for me to grab on to him to try and save myself. So, he ended up falling with me and on top of me, he was just about to get up when Reggie walked in and saw us." she explained. No...actually I had no intention of getting up... Paul thought to himself.

"Everything she said is true except it was probably the 100th time she pressed the wrong button and I told her to move, she didn't listen, soI nudged her. She being the klutz she is tripped and grabbed onto me, pulling me down with her. And we landed on my bed which was behind us. Everything else is true though." Paul changed the story. Dawn gasped and glared at him.

"I didn't trip! You pushed me!" Dawn objected.

"Your a klutz, you tripped." Paul continued.

"Pushed!"

"Tripped."

"Pushed!"

"Tripped."

"Pushed times infinity! Ha! Can't beat that!" Dawn goaded and stuck her tongue out, Paul rolled his eyes, and the others sweat dropped at the two arguing.

"Okay! Anyway...sure! We'll use your recorder! Thanks Paul!" Reggie said. The others also thanked him. Paul nodded in acknowledgment to the thanks. That's how the day was spent and they had lots of fun, just talking and listening to each others songs. Paul and Dawn still refused to sing, saying they wanted to surprise them. James didn't bother them today.

___________________________________DAY 5_______________________

Paul was again watching in amusement as the people freaked out, this time though, the teams who hadn't made it were also watching amused, and instead of being at a pokemon center they were at Reggie's house. Also, instead of arguing, Reggie and Maylene weren't here yet, probably upstairs making out. Drew and May were already practicing their dance in the house's backyard. Ash was, not surprisingly, eating. Misty was pacing and chewing her fingernails, looking deep in thought. Dawn was ranting to Paul, who again was ignoring her. Kenny, Brock, and Zoey had realized that he was ignoring her and were snickering.

"What are you three laughing at?!" Dawn suddenly glared at the three. They sweatdroped and looked at Paul for help.

He sighed, "Let's go practice at the field." Paul sighed again and started dragging her with him, again ignoring her was still worrying and complaining when they got to the field to practice.

"Paul....What if...if we lose?" she asked, her voice growing quiet. He looked at her.

"This isn't about the contest at all, is it?" he asked. She looked up at him, she had tears in her eyes.

"What if...we lose against James?" she whimpered. He hugged her close.

"It's a simple solution, we won't lose. Dawn...don't worry, I won't let him hurt you. What is it you always say?...No need to worry. If there is ever a time not to worry, it's now. He won't get to you, because for anyone to ever get to you...they have to pass me." he comforted. She started sobbing quietly.

"T-thank you." she managed to say.

"Awww..poor little thing! You have a case of the nerves don't you?" a voice asked. Dawn sobbed harder into Paul. Paul turned around and glared at James.

"Leave now." Paul summed it up quite nicely. James just laughed and came closer. Paul raised a fist and with the look in his eye, if you were sane, you would run away as far and as fast as you could, but it turns out James isn't sane. Shocker, right? He came closer and smirked. Paul punched him, a loud crack could be heard. James stumbled back in shock, holding his now bleeding nose, cursing as he went. Finally having a correct reaction, there was fear in his eyes.

"W-what is it y-you want?" he stuttered.

"I want you to leave Dawn alone!" Paul yelled. Dawn flinched, but her eyes were hard.

"I can't do that." James said, turning his head, not wanting to meet Paul's evil eyes.

"Why not?!" Paul yelled again.

"I'm interested in her!" James yelled back.

"So?! Maybe I'm already in love with her!" Paul yelled back, his eyes widening and his hand coming to cover up his mouth. Dawn froze, and stopped sobbing.

"Oh...I'm sorry, dude....I'll leave her alone." James said, his eyes portraying how apologetic he was, even though he was still holding his nose.

"And...I feel like I should leave...you obviously didn't tell her that... No hard feelings?" James said awkwardly. Dawn and Paul both nodded. He backed into the trees and away.

"Let's just practice." Paul growled and turned away. Dawn put a hand on his arm. He turned to her. Dawn's eyes were wide and she had tears in them.

"Paul...is it true?" she asked quietly, looking down.

Paul sighed, "Yes! Okay! Yes! I love you! I've loved you since we were 6! And no one could love me because I'm a cold, heartless jerk! I get it!" he yelled, as much as he tried to stop it, a tear came down his face. He swore and turned a way, swiping his face as he did so.

"Let's just practice." he muttered, when he turned around though, he was shocked by the arms that wrapped around his neck and warm lips that were on his. His eyes were open for about another second, before he shut them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He licked her lip for entrance which she eagerly granted. When they broke apart for air, Dawn was leaning with her back against a tree, Paul pressed against her, their foreheads together.

"In case you can't tell...I love you, too." she panted.

Paul laughed and kissed her again, when they stopped this time, she said, "Let's change the song!" Paul's eyes widened when she pulled out a notepad, and scribbled on it furiously.

"W-what?!" Paul managed to utter.

"You heard me! Come on, help me with the lyrics!" she called, still writing quickly.

"Not for our song tomorrow...right?" he asked, he still hadn't moved from staring at the tree.

"Of course for tommorow!" she said. That snapped him out of his shock and he moved over to look over her shoulder. It's a good song...but will we have enough time to learn it and everything? Paul thought.

He said this out loud and Dawn replied, "Oh! I believe we can!" she said.

"Fine...we can try, but if we don't feel safe with it...we're going to the original song.." he sighed. So, an hour and a half later, they had the song lyrics memorized, and when they were running into Reggie's living room, starting up the recorder, the others were curious.

"What are you doing?" Ash asked.

"Shut up." Paul commanded, pressing a few buttons on the recorder.

"But-" started Misty, but Dawn went, "Nnnnn" and waved her hand in the air, watching intently as Paul spun a dial and pressed more buttons.

"I thought you already recorded your song?" Jesse said, but it came out as a question.

Paul sighed, "Dawn, explain, you don't know how to use this thing anyway." Dawn sighed, but nodded.

"We're recording our new song we thought of." she said.

"Oh! So I guess your done practicing for the contest?" Maylene asked.

"No. The song we're recording is for the contest." Dawn explained, glancing at the recorder.

"What?!" the others all asked-yelled.

"We changed the song, we like this one better then the other we had made." Dawn again explained.

"You can't do that! How are you expected to memorize it?" Kenny asked.

"Already did." Paul answered this time.

"But...Hun...You can't get everything accomplished in one day!" Harley objected.

"Watch us!" the two said in sync, Dawn turning back towards the recorder.

"Well...I know we won't convince them to go with the other song so let's give up." Reggie suggested.

"Thank you." they again said in unison.

"Okay...that's getting a little freaky...stop please." May asked.

"Okay." Dawn and Paul again said in sync, causing May to sigh and the others to snicker. Those guys then left to go out to eat, it was about lunch time, around twelve. After about two hours, they had the instrumental part of the song finished and were practicing. The others came back about an hour later, around three, laden with bags. They had gone shopping.

"Hey! You guys done?" Reggie asked, Dawn and Paul were on the couch watching tv, Paul had an arm around her shoulder.

"Yup." yet again, Dawn and Paul said in unison, causing May to stomp her foot and cross her arms, and the others to laugh, even Paul was snickering. The others joined them and they had light conversation while watching TV, that is until a knock was heard. Paul got up to get it.

James walked in, causing the others to stiffen, "Dude, Dudett...Lauren's after you two...I told her about what happened in the forest...and she didn't like it one bit. Oh! And Dude! You broke my nose!" James warned, James had a white cast on his nose. He plopped down in one of the empty chairs.

Dawn and Paul both laughed, " Oh! So scary! The Vielstone Barbie!" Dawn added, this caused James to burst into laughter, and Paul continued laughing also. Lauren had bright blue eyes and wavy blondehair, way to much make up, and...well most of her was made of plastic, from cosmetic surgery. The others looked at the three laughing together with wide eyes, they were all wondering why Paul didn't have Dawn behind his back, her sobbing, James attempting to punch Paul and then Paul scaring him away yet again.

Then Paul smirked and said, "And about the nose, consider it payback." James rolled his eyes and sighed, Dawn giggled.

"Um....is something wrong with this picture?" Reggie asked.

"They didn't tell you?" James asked. Reggie looked at him with guarded eyes and shook his head.

"I'm guessing that means they also didn't tell you about their little get together in the forest?" James asked with an odd glint in his eyes.

"Hey! You didn't actually leave, did you!" Dawn realized. James shook his head smirking. Paul's mouth dropped and both him and Dawn realized at the same time what he must have seen and started blushing. The others saw the two blushing and were suspicious.

"Okay! We loved that you visited James time to go!" Paul growled pushing him out the door.

"Hey! Come on! Dude!" James objected, but Paul slammed the door in his face.

"What did he mean? And why were you nice to him?" Misty asked. All of them were suspicious.

"Oh! Well..he apologized and um...yeah..." Dawn muttered, looking away, still blushing crimson.

"Ok....That's all? He apologized and that was it?" Solidadlooked at the two, they were both blushing crimson, looking in opposite directions, Paul attempting to control his blush, but the events from the forest just kept coming back to him.

"Yes!" the two anwsered too quickly.

"Do we have to go get James?" Reggie asked.

"Nope!" came a voice through the window. A knock on the door was followed. Paul opened it cautiously, and James slipped in again before he had a chance to kick him out. "I have the whole confrontation on video! Thanks to Lauren, she wanted to see how close you two were." he continued, pointing at Dawn and Paul. He popped the DVD in the player and said, "Watch this." Dawn and Paul both tried to object, but the others shushed them.

____________________________________VIDEO______________________

"_Okay! Lauren this is a stupid idea. If you want to see how close they are, go confront them yourself!"_James yelled at Lauren who was pushing him out the door

_"Just Go!"_ she yelled back. James stumbled outside as she gave one final heave to push him out. They heard James grumbling insults at Lauren as he walked through the forest, coming up to a picture of Dawn sobbing into Paul and Paul stroking her back.

_"Awwww...Poor little thing! Got a case of the nerves? Don't Ya?"_ James asked stepping out of the shadows.

Paul glared at James, turned around, standing protectively in front of Dawn and threatend in a deadly voice, _"Leave Now." _The camera got closer, Paul reared back a fist and tilted his head in a questioning manor, eyes glittering dangerously. The camera got closer and the fist Paul was holding shot forward and a huge crack was heard.

The view from the camera went backwards and you could here James muttering, "_Mother Fucker...Broke my nose! Ass!"_

_"W-what is it y-you want?"_ James asked and you could hear the fear in his voice.

_"I Want You To Leave Dawn Alone!" _Paul yelled, they saw Dawn flinch at the volume of his voice.

_"I can't do that."_ the camera heard James object.

_"Why not?!"_ Paul yelled, his face contorting in anger, looking as if he wished he could give James more than a broken nose.

_"I'm interested in her!"_ James replied back.

_"So?! Maybe I'm already in love with her!"_Paul yelled, getting to caught up in the moment. Dawn's sobbing immediately stopped and Paul eyes grew wide with a hand flying to cover his mouth. The others were staring at the screen looking back between it and Paul, who was currently glaring at James for recording all this, blushing a brilliant shade of red. Paul then buried his head in Dawn's hair to hide his face in embarresment. Dawn, next to him was an even brighter shade. The went back to the video.

_"Oh...I'm sorry, dude....I'll leave her alone." _They heard James mutter just loud enough for Paul and Dawn in the video to hear.

_"And...I feel like I should leave...you obviously didn't tell her that... No hard feelings?"_the heard from his voice that James clearly wished he could disappear. Dawn and Paul nodded.

James walked away and muttered, "_Well, Lauren. Your soooo gonna get your scoop..."_

_"Let's just practice."_ Paul growled, turning so his back was to her. Dawn put a hand on his arm. She was smiling through her tears.

_"Paul...is it true?"_Dawn asked and looked down. The non-videotaped Paul winced, he knew what was coming could visibly see from the camera, Paul sigh.

_"Yes! Okay! Yes! I love you! I've loved you since we were 6! And no one could love me because I'm a cold, heartless jerk! I get it!" _The others gaped at the on-screen Paul, even more so when he turned and swiped his eye for tears, muttering curses the whole time.

_"Lets just practice."_They heard Paul mutter again and turn around, before he was completely turned James paused the video.

"I think that's enough!" Paul growled, snatching for the remote, but James was too quick.

"I just wanted to warn them, that the next part isn't suitable for all ages." James smirked and dodged as Paul grabbed at the remote again, Dawn now joining in. Paul realizing, what they were doing just snorted, walked over to the TV and turned it off.

"Hey!" the others chorused.

"I wanted to see Dawn's reaction!" Kenny and Reggie both objected. It was like a soap opera the others wanted to watched. James then tackled Paul to the floor. James was quicker, but Paul was stronger.

"Go! Finish it before he manages to get up!" James smirked at the struggling Paul. They started the clip again, Paul got out of James grip quite quickly, but decided to just let them watch it. If he didn't they would just complain. When the long kisses were over and Dawn saying I love you too, so was the clip. Dawn and Paul were both fire engine red.

"AWWWWWW!" the others cooed.

"Ouw wittle Pauwie and Dawnie are gwowing up!" Reggie cooed, pinching Paul's cheek, who slapped his hand away quite quickly.

"Shut the hell up..." Paul muttered, finally managing to control his blush and turn his face back to it's normal color.

"AWWW!! You two make such a cute couple!" May squealed, Misty, Jesse, Joy, Kelly, Zoey, Maylene, Solidad, and Harley all nodding in agreement. Dawn's face continued to grow red.

"So are you two dating?" Brock asked. Dawn and Paul looked at each other and shrugged. The others sweat dropped. The red-haired James snickered.

"Want to go out to dinner?" Paul asked.

Dawn nodded, "Love too! Is it fancy or casual?" she smiled.

"Fancy." Paul smirked as she was carried away with the girls to go dress shopping quickly.


	11. The First Date

________________________THE FIRST DATE_________________________

Dawn's dress was dark blue with 4 diamonds in a diamond shape on the skirt and the top was a halter top. Dawn looked beautiful. Paul was wearing a shirt in the same shade of blue as Dawn's dress (compliments of the girls and Harley) and even darker navy blue pants. They left for a fancy restaurant. This restaurant also had ball room dancing. Paul took Dawn's arm and lead her in. The restaurant was a square, candle lit tables were around the edges and the middle was a dance floor. A stage was at the front of the restaurant. Some of the guys were checking Dawn out and the girls they were with glared at Dawn. Dawn and Paul were seated in a corner, taking some of the attention from them. They ordered their food.

"Do you want to dance?" Paul asked, nervously. He wasn't like his usual mean self and Dawn smiled.

"I'd love too." Dawn said. Paul grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. A slow waltz was on. Dawn and Paul's eyes were locked on each other during the dance. They danced to a few songs and then sat back down. Their food arrived shortly after that. They ate and chatted about random things. Paul paid for the bill, even though Dawn objected.

"Want to go for a walk?" Dawn asked, she didn't wait for Paul's answer just pulled his hand with hers towards the park.

"Sure." Paul laughed lightly. They walked in silence, hand in hand. Dawn shivered and Paul ignored her objection, just putting his coat over her shoulders. Dawn sighed knowing Paul wouldn't accept the coat back, no matter how much she objected. It lightly started to snow and both Dawn and Paul paused.

"This is the first snow of the winter." Paul pointed out, Dawn nodded. They continued walking. Paul paused and pulled Dawn to a stop.

"Um...Dawn would you be my girlfriend?" Paul asked, he seemed a little nervous. Dawn smiled.

"Yes." she said and pulled him down and kissed him. Paul smiled against her lips. They broke the kiss and Dawn shivered. Paul put his arm around her and led her back to his house. They laughed when they stumbled inside. Dawn brushed the snow that had collected in her hair out. Paul brushed his shoulders. Dawn laughed and leaned up to brush the snow out of Paul's hair. Paul grabbed her sides, pulling her closer. He leaned down and kissed her. They broke apart, making it a small kiss, until Dawn moved her arms down from Paul's hair to his neck and stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips. Paul wrapped his arms around her back. A flash went off and they broke apart, Dawn falling back onto her feet. She laughed when Reggie waved a camera at them.

"You two looked adorable with the snow in your hair and on your shoulders. And Dawn is wearing Paul's jacket." Maylene laughed and Paul rolled his eyes, usual scowl back into place.

"We just had to get a picture." Reggie smiled widely. Paul rolled his eyes again and Dawn laughed.


	12. Contest Stage 3

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Contest Stage 3~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome BAAAACCCCKKK!!!" the MC enthused. The crowd roared.

"Are you ready to rumble? Ready to hear some awesome singers? YEEEEEAAAAHHHH!!!!!" the MC yelled to the crowd who yelled back.

"Let's begin with......STERLING AND ANNALISA!!" the MC introduced. Everyone sang and James and Lauren were very very good, remarkable, they had a great chance of making it to the final round.

"Next up, We have Ash and Misty!" the MC introduced. Ash and Misty looked at each other and jogged on to the stage hand in hand. Ash started:

_What you need to do is be thankful for the life that you got.  
You know what I'm sayin'.  
Stop lookin' at what you ain't got  
and start bein' thankful for what you do got.  
Let's give it to 'em baby girl.  
You're gonna be a shining star  
With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are  
_People not suprisingly liked their voices._  
So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
Instead of chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Never mind what haters say, ignore 'em 'til they fade away  
Amazing they ungrateful after all the game I gave away  
Safe to say I paved the way for you cats to get paid today  
You'd still be wasting days away, now had I never saved the day  
Consider them my protégé, homage I think they should pay  
Instead of being gracious they violate in a major way  
I never been a hater still I love them in a crazy way  
Some say they sold yay and no they couldn't get work on Labor day  
It ain't that they black or white, it has an area the shade of grey  
I'm west side anyway, even if I left today and stayed away  
Some move away to make a way, not move away 'cause they afraid  
I brought back to the hood and all you ever did was take away  
I pray for patience but they make me want to melt their face away  
Like I once made them spray, now I could make 'em put the K's away  
Been thugging all my life, can't say I don't deserve to take a break  
You would rather see me catch a case and watch my future fade away  
_It was a good song and good singers.

_You're gonna be a shining star  
With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are  
So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
Instead of chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
_The audience joined in the ay's._  
I'm the opposite of moderate  
Immaculately polished with the spirit of a hustler and the swagger of a college kid  
Allergic to the counterfeit, impartial to the politics  
Articulate but still I'll grab a nigga by the collar quick  
Whoever having problems with their record sales just holla T.I.P.  
If that don't work and all else fails then turn around and follow T.I.P.  
I got love for the game but ay I'm not in love with all of it  
Could do without the fame and rappers nowadays are comedy  
The hooting and the hollering, back and forth with the arguing  
Where you from, who you know, what you make and what kind of car you in  
Seems as though you lost sight of what's important when depositing  
Them checks into your bank account and you up out of poverty  
Your values is in disarray, prioritizing horribly  
Unhappy with the riches 'cause you piss poor morally  
Ignoring all prior advice and fore warning  
And we mighty full of ourselves all of a sudden, aren't we?  
You're gonna be a shining star  
With fancy clothes and fancy ca-ars  
And then you'll see, you're gonna go far  
'Cause everyone knows who you a-are  
So live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
Instead of chasing that paper  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
Ain't got no time for no haters  
Just live your life (ay), ay ay ay  
No telling where it'll take ya  
Just live your life (oh), ay ay ay  
'Cause I'm a paper chaser  
_People clapped with the beat and were smiling._  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Just living my life (ay), my life (oh), my life (ay), my life (oh)  
Got everybody watching what I do  
Come walk in my shoes  
And see the way I'm living if you really want to  
Got my mind on my money and I'm not going nowhere  
So keep on getting your paper and keep on climbing  
Look in the mirror and keep on shining  
'Till the game ends, 'till the clock stops  
We gon' post up on the top spot  
Living the life, the life  
In a brand new city got my whole team with me  
The life, my life  
I do what I wanna do  
I'm living my life, my life  
I will never lose,  
I'm living my life, my life  
And I'm not stopping  
So live your life! _

Misty and Ash yelled the last part and made a peace sign pose.

"Wow! What a great song and great singers!" the MC commented.

"Amazing." Mr. Contesta smiled at the two.

"Oh! You two make such a great duet team!" Mimi complimented the two.

"Brilliant job you two! Keep up the good work!" Chatot exclaimed. Misty and Ash hugged when they got backstage.

The others complimented them quickly before, the MC drawled, "Neeeeexxxxxtttt uuuuuupppppp isssss....Maayy and Drrreeeww, the dancing duo!" The dancing duo went to the stage and started to sing:

_Once in a lifetime  
means there's no 2nd chance  
so I believe than you and me  
should grab it while we can  
Make it last forever  
and never give it back  
It's our turn, and I'm loving where we're at  
Because this moment's really all we have_

The dance started out slow, but got faster._  
Everyday of our lives,  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
While we're young  
and keep the faith  
Everyday  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my han  
Together we will celebrate  
Celebrate!  
Oh, everyday  
They say that you should follow  
And chase down what you dream,  
But if you get lost and lose yourself  
What does is really mean?  
No matter where we're going  
It starts from where we are  
There's more to life when we listen to our hearts  
and because of you, I've got the strength to start_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Everyday  
of our lives_

You could tell the lyrics effected the dance._  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith._

_Everyday  
From right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand  
together we  
will celebrate  
Oh, every  
We're taking it back,  
we're doing it here  
together  
It's better like that,  
and stronger now  
than ever!  
We're not gonna lose.  
'Cause we get to choose.  
That's how it's gonna be!  
Everyday of our life  
Wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run while we're young  
And keep the faith  
Keep the faith!_

They were perfectly synchronized._  
Everyday of our lives  
wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run  
while we're young  
and keep the faith_

_Everyday from right now,  
gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand;  
together we  
will celebrate,_

_Everyday!  
Live everyday  
Love everyday  
Live everyday  
Love everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday  
Everyday_

_Everyday_

The audience cheered loudly and May and Drew were panting.

"Brilliant, like always." Chatot chirped with an eye roll.

"The dancing makes you interesting and entertaining." Mimi explained.

"Amazing!" Mr. Contesta exclaimed. The crowd cheered again and Drew and May bowed.

"Gonna be a hard act to follow, and the ones following it are the AMAZING Reggie!!!!!!! and of course Maylene." the MC enthused. Maylene was yet again fuming at being introduced like that. Reggie managed to calm her before they made it to the stage.

_I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive, it isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk, a smile and baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatis fied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me  
I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

_Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do?  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me_

To finish Reggie kissed Maylene and all the girls in the crowd either growled or cried.

"AMAZING!" Mr. Contesta yelled, smiling at Mimi.

"Very good, Maylene managed to change the flaunting Reggie!" Chatot laughed. Reggie blushed and Maylene smiled charmingly.

"That was fine." Mimi said, crossly.

"That was the amazing Reggie and the not nice Maylene!" cried the MC. Maylene rolled her eyes and the two walked back stage.

"Next up we have our song writers. Paul and Dawn ." the MC sighed. The others snickered at the nickname. Dawn looped her arm in his and dragged him onto the stage. The judges snickered at Paul's surprised face. They started:

_Na na na na  
Na na na na yeah  
You are the music in me  
You know the words  
"Once Upon A Time"  
Make you listen?  
There's a reason.  
When you dream there's a chance you'll find  
A little laughter  
or happy ever after_

The judges smiled at her voice.  
_your harmony to the melody  
It's echoing inside my head  
A single voice (Single voice)  
Above the noise  
And like a common thread  
Hmm, you're pulling me_

The audience liked the change from calm to upbeat._  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong  
Oh, you are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
Because you are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh)  
Na na na na na  
Yeah yeah yeah  
(Na na na na)  
You are the music in me_

Dawn bumped Paul lightly and he smiled slightly._  
It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)  
I'm saying words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known  
To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)  
And no, I'm not alo ne  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)_

You could here the emotion in their voices and could tell from the glances and smiles they were shooting each other that this song was important._  
When I hear my favorite song  
I know that we belong (Yeah ohh)  
You are the music in me  
It's living in all of us  
And it's brought us here because  
You are the music in me  
Together we're gonna sing (Yeah)  
We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)  
Connected and real  
Can't keep it all inside (Ohh)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)  
You are the music in me (In me)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me_

The audience also liked the parts they had already recorded._  
When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)  
I know that we belong (We belong)  
You are the music in me  
Yeah it's living in all of us  
It's brought us here because (Here because)  
You are the music in me  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na (Ohh yeah)  
Na na na na  
You are the music in me (Yeah) _

Their hands were intertwined and they were looking at each other when they finished and they smiled slightly at each other. The audience was thunderous with applause.

"Yay! More combination of your voices!" Chatot chirped happily.

"I see you two finally got together!" Mimi nearly squealed, Paul and Dawn blushed, but didn't let go of one another's hand.

"Amazing." Mr Contesta smiled. Dawn and Paul bowed for the applause, and Paul put his arm around Dawn and they walked off stage. They got the congratulations of their friends.

"That was our last pair, and tommorow will determine who is going to the finals!" Mimi shouted.

"You two are so going to the finals." Reggie laughed.

"And winning." Jesse added. Paul rolled his eyes along with Dawn.


	13. Contest Stage 3 Results

_______________Stage 3 Results_________________________________

"Oh! The suspense is gonna kill me!" May sighed. They were waiting for the two final teams to be announced.

"Okay, after the two teams are announced, they will have ten days to create a dance, song, anything to impress the judges! They need one duet to describe their relationship, whether it be friends, enemies, or spouses, one song to describe the female, sung by the guy, and one song to describe the guy, sung by the girl. Three songs and you have to perform them. Our first team to make it to the finals iiiiiissss....." the MC paused.

"JAMES AND LAUREN!" the MC yelled, the cheers were loud. Lauren was jumping up and down, and James smirked at Paul and Dawn.

"We will so be able to beat you." he said.

"You don't know it's going to be us that's going to make it." Dawn laughed.

"Yeah it is." Misty laughed, "Oh well, you two deserved it."

"We didn't even-" Dawn started to object, but the MC started again.

"And the team facing Lauren and James is........THE SONG WRITERS! DAWN AND PAUL!" the MC yelled happily. The cheers were deafening this time.

"win yet." Dawn finished with a sigh. Then she brightened.

"Wait! We made it to the finals!" she squealed and nearly tackled Paul into a hug, as you could tell when he fell of his chair, laughing. He was shut up with Dawn's lips though. Paul threaded his fingers through her hair and she put her hands on his chest, gripping his shirt. Reggie and the red haired James both wolf whistled and the other snickered. Lauren glared at them and stomped off. The two ignored them.

"It was a very hard decision, but I think we made the right one based on vocals, sportsmanship, team work, beat, and rhythm." Mimi said. The crowd cheered.

"Will our two winning teams please come to the stage?" the MC called. This forced Dawn and Paul to break apart and run to the stage. They were out of breath when they got to the stage. Chatot smirked at them.

"Well, we were going to say shake hands, but I would much rather compliment Paul's choice of lip gloss." Chatot said. James snickered, Lauren glared at Dawn, and Paul and Dawn both blushed super bright red. Paul swiped his sleeve across his mouth and Dawn looked down bashfully, biting her lip and kicking the ground with the tip of one foot. The audience also laughed. The friends of Dawn and Paul felt embarrassed for them, but were also laughing, considering the Vielstone Singing Contest was on live television.

"It's obvious you decided to borrow some of Dawn's lip gloss, how kind of her to let you use it." Chatot snickered, the audience attempted to stifle their giggles.

"Okay, lets stop teasing the poor kids and have the teams shake hands. But first....James, what happened to your nose?" Mimi asked worriedly, still holding in her giggles for the sake of the two. Paul and Dawn both tried to stifle their laughs, but weren't to successful. James glared at them.

"An accident." was all James growled, Mimi looked between the three curiously, but accepted that anwser. James and Paul stood across from each other and Lauren and Dawn across from each other.

"May the best team win." James smirked, holding out his hand.

"Oh, we will." Paul replied also smirking, and shaking his hand. Dawn and Lauren glared at each other. James snickered and Paul sighed, shaking his head.

"Okay, girls can we please be mature about this?" Paul asked. Lauren turned her head away and pouted, Dawn crossed her arms over her chest, raising her head in the air arrogantly.

"What seems to be the problem with these two?" Mimi asked with a raised eyebrow. James burst out laughing.

"Paul is just to sooooo darn irrestiable ." James said in a girlish voice and southern accent before going into a fit of snickers. The audience joined him. Paul glared darkly at him. Dawn sighed loudly.

"Fiiinnne! I'll be the mature one." she sighed again. She stuck out her hand.

"Good Luck Lauren." Dawn ground out, and if you went by the look on her face, saying that seemed to give her physical pain.

"Won't need it." Lauren said snottily. Dawn looked like she was about to attack Lauren. Also, Dawn's hand twitched, as if she was restraining herself from using it to slap Lauren. Lauren turned to Paul and her expression turned sugary sweet.

"I'll get you to love me yet, Paulie Waulie." she smiled, batting her eyelashes and leaning over Paul causing him to lean back until he stuck a hand on the floor to keep himself from falling. Dawn glared even harder at Lauren, which Lauren ignored. The audience and judges were watching the confrontation as if it was the funniest thing they had ever seen, or maybe just the look on Paul's face. Paul dropped onto the ground, shimmied back and then jumped up, coming behind Dawn, and wrapping his arms around her. Dawn looked so happy, it wouldn't be surprising if she started to purr happily like a cat. Lauren glared and 'hmp'ed, stomping off. James followed her snickering the whole way.

"Well...now that the humorous part of the show is over, you have ten days!" Chatot said, still laughing slightly. Dawn and Paul glared at him. They walked off the stage. Their friends either gave them sympathetic glances or laughed. Dawn and Paul spent the rest of the day, thinking up a couple of songs, but none of them seemed to fit right.

"It needs to be something amazing! Like, super duper amazing! Emotional...yet sutle...." Dawn said, Paul looked over the music they had made, he smiled slightly and picked up a piece of music.

"Like this." he said. Dawn looked it over and gasped.

"It's perfect!" she squealed. Dawn and Paul then worked on their songs for one another. Both had one they were happy with by dinner. They decided they were going to surprise one another with their songs and were going to wait until they had to perform them to show one another.


	14. AN: Songs

**Songs used for Vielstone City Singing Contest**

Home- Chris Daughtry

Hips Don't Lie- Shakira & Wyclef Jean

Umberella- Rihanna & Jay-Z

Don't Cha- Pussy Cat Dolls

Everytime we Touch- Cascada

This is Me- Demi Lovato & Joe Jonas

No Air- Jordan Sparks & Chris Brown

Hoist the Colors-

Hey Sexy Lady- Shaggy

Crush- David Archuleta

About You Now- Miranda Cosgrove

4 Minutes- Madonna & Justin Timberlake

Summer Nights- John Travolta & Olivia Newton

Tango Maureen- Wilson Heredia & Taye Diggs

Breaking Free- Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens  
Until the End of Time- Beyonce & Justin Timberlake

Live Your Life- Rihanna & T.I.

Everyday- Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens

You Are The Music in Me- Zac Efron & Vanessa Hudgens

Stupid Girls- Pink


	15. James' Betrayal

________________DAY 1__________________________________________

"Well, I say first we memorize the duet, then our own songs, and then record the duet, then you can record your song while I shop for my outfit, and the I can record my song, while you shop. We have ten days after all." Dawn said.

"And we have to 'wow' the judges, so we have to think of a dance for the duet." Paul added, "Unfortunately." he muttered. Dawn rolled her eyes. They were sitting in the field so they could practice in peace. They practiced until about lunch time. They were going to head to the diner, but the others came to them with lunch.

"Thanks!" Dawn smiled and grabbed one of the boxes.

"We aren't in the competition, can we see your song?" Ash whined."Nope." both Dawn and Paul smiled. Zoey saw the paper on the ground and made a dive for it. Dawn got there first and laughed.

"Not gonna happen!" Dawn laughed.  
"Can we at least see the ones your performing alone?" May whined. Paul and Dawn both shook their heads.

"I'm not even letting Dawn see mine." Paul pointed out.

"I'm not letting Paul see mine either!" Dawn added.

"Yeah, because they're about each other." Drew chuckled. Dawn grinned cheekily. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Paul, Mom is going to be home three days before you two perform and Dawn, she's bringing your Mom with her." Reggie told the two.

"Yay!" Dawn nearly squealed.

"And because we aren't half as good as you two and didn't make it to the finals, we're going to let you practice." Kenny laughed. The two finished lunch quickly and by the end of the day, had the lyrics memorized and the duet recorded. They met the others for dinner and sat around a large circular booth..

"Hey! It's pretty lady!" a voice suddenly called out, Santiago came into view, smiling, than he saw Paul and horror filled his face and he nearly ran back into the kitchen. They all snickered.

"What did you say to that poor boy?" Misty asked.

"He looked like he just saw his worst nightmare." Dawn laughed.

"I am his worst nightmare." Paul said breezily, and while doing this he cracked his fin gers together and put an arm around Dawn's shoulders. The others all laughed. A waitress came over than. She had long mint green hair with light blue eyes.

"Hello, I'm Amber. Any particular reason Santiago begged me to switch tables with him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. The others all snickered.

"He flirted with my girlfriend and all I did was warn him not too!" Paul objected innocently, then he snickered a bit to himself.

"Yeah, warned him." Dawn echoed. Then she coughed, but it sounded as if she muttered, "threatened." Paul smirked.

"You've figured out my secret." he said. The waitress took their drink orders and left.

"Hey, you know what I realized, Paul?" Reggie asked.

"What?" Paul asked not really paying attention, but messing with a piece of Dawn's hair.

"Your a lot more.....I don't know....open with Dawn, than with us." Reggie complained.

"Too bad." Paul snickered at Reggie's annoyed face.

"It's only because Paul is obsessed with Dawn, she entertains him with everything, even her hair." the blue haired James laughed considering Paul still hadn't stopped playing with Dawn's hair. Paul smirked and swooped down to Dawn's ear, so the others wouldn't hear him.

"He's completely right." Paul whispered. Dawn kissed him lightly. Reggie scoffed.

"Sweet talking, Paul?" Reggie continued.

"Yup." Paul answered simply. He noticed James and Santiago talked and narrowed his eyes, these seemed to be whispering to one another.

JAMES AND SANTIAGO___________________________

James sidled up beside Santiago. "How is he?" James muttered to him.

"Still as protective as a Torterra." Santiago growled back, "I wasn't even close to coming near the blue haired chick and he freaked me out, glaring and shit." Santiago continued.

"Don't freak, as I get closer, they'll trust me more, and as they trust me more they'll leave Dawn alone more often." James explained.

"I hope this works you idiot because if we get caught we're going to jail!" Santiago hissed at him.

"Dude! Calm down! We'll get the girl and get out of her before her precious purple haired loser can stop us." James stated coolly.

"And if he doesn't leave her alone?" Santiago growled.

"Then we pull back and re-plan. Chill, I will get Dawn and we will have fun." James smirked, winking at Santiago who mirrored his smirk and snorted.

______________________________

"Dude! Dudett! You will not believe this idiot!" James said, literally appearing out of no where. Dawn jumped and Paul covered her mouth when she opened it to scream because he had suddenly appeared behind her and Paul. He jumped over the back of the booth and sat next to Paul.

"Dude, some idiot is like gloating to all his friends that Dawn was in love with him. He actually said 'pretty lady with blue hair and eyes' but," he smirked, "I deducted it was Dawn when I confronted him about it and told him politely to not talk about her that way" his smirk widened, " and he said the scary purple haired guy told him off the same way I did." He and Paul burst into laughter.

"Great minds think alike!" Paul snickered and held out a hand and James high-fived him.

"I don't even want to know." Dawn laughed lightly. The others snickered.

"I have no clue what song I'm going to write for Lauren." James said disgustingly.

"We could help!" Dawn smiled, "Okay, okay, we can start the chorus!" Dawn laughed lightly. (A/N: Stupid Girls by Pink)

_"Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls"_ Paul sang quietly, attempting not to laugh._  
__"Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back"_ Dawn sang snottily, putting her chin in the air arrogantly._  
__"Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl" _Paul sang._  
__"Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there" _Paul started_  
__"Laughing loud so all the little people stare" _Dawn continued._  
__"Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne" _Paul finished, snickering afterwards._  
__"(Drop a name) What happened to the dreams of a girl president?" _Paul sang raising his hands in a questioning manner._  
__"She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent!" _Dawn answered, doing a dance, laughing when she finished._  
__"They travel in packs of two or three" _Dawn continued._  
__"With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees" _Paul sang rolling his eyes. The others were looking at them a little surprised._  
__"Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?" _Paul continued._  
__"Oh where, oh where could they be?" _Dawn sang next._  
__"Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back" _Dawn continued from there._  
__"Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl" _Paul sang._  
__"Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back" _Dawn laughed._  
__"Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl" _Dawn continued before Paul could, and Paul laughed._  
__"(Break it down now)" _Paul sang._  
__"Disease's growing, it's epidemic"_ Paul continued._  
__"I'm scared that there ain't a cure" _Dawn sang very seriously._  
__"The world believes it and I'm going crazy"_ Paul sang, twirling his fingers around his head._  
__"I cannot take any more" _Dawn sang, making a disgusted face._  
__"I'm so glad that I'll never fit in" _Paul snorted._  
__"That will never be me" _Dawn agreed._  
__"Outcasts and girls with ambition"_Dawn sang._  
"That's what I wanna see" _Paul continued._  
__"Disasters all around" _Dawn sang._  
__"World despaired" _Paul sang also._  
__"Their only concern" _Paul continued, grinning, Dawn grinned back._  
__"Will they fuck up my hair?" _they both sang at the same time, then laughed._  
__"Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back" _Dawn continued._  
__"Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl"_ Paul sang, shaking his head._  
__"Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back" _Dawn sang and flipped her hair over her shoulder._  
__"Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl" _Dawn sang, laughing when she made a motion like she was pushing up her bra._  
__"Oh my god you guys, I totally had more than 300 calories_!" Paul cried worriedly._  
__"That was so not sexy, no" _Dawn said disapprovingly._  
__"Good one, can I borrow_ that?" Paul asked, both made a gagging noise._  
__"I WILL BE SKINNY_!" Paul cried and than laughed._  
__"Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back" _Dawn sang again. She flipped Paul's hair behind his shoulder._  
__"Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!" _Dawn laughed and shook her head._  
__"Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back" _Paul added to the end._  
__"Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl" _Paul continued_.  
"Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back" _Dawn started again._  
__"Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl" _Dawn continued again.

_"I don't wanna be a stupid girl!" _Dawn and Paul both cracked up after that. The others were gaping at them, even James.

"Damn! How the hell did you do that?" James finally spat out.

"Seriously! You created a song in like five minutes!" Reggie continued. Drew whistled in disbelief.

"That's usually how we write songs, we take turns singing lines we think of and the other person has to write it." Dawn laughed. Paul took out a copy of 'you are the music in me' that he had on hand. It had the first to lines written in Paul's scrawl, the next few in Dawn's neat cursive, then Paul's scrawl and so on.

"I didn't think you two did it that way, that's awesome! You guys have a real gift." Zoey said admiringly. The others nodded in agreement.

"How do you write songs that aren't duets?" Misty asked.

"I just sing what comes to mind than copy it down, fixing any mistakes afterward." Dawn shrugged.

"Same." Paul muttered.

"There goes the fun Paul. Dawn! Get the fun Paul back!" Reggie cried. Dawn laughed and Paul scowled.

The rest of dinner was uneventful and James joined them for it. Amber and James were flirting with each other majorly and the others watching amusedly. Especially when Paul teased James about and James blushed bright red, almost as bright as his hair.


	16. Drew's Announcement

_____________________________DAY 2_____________________________

The morning was spent with Dawn getting clothes in the morning, Paul recording his song, and then lunch, the afternoon was spent with Dawn recording her song and Paul finding an outfit. The others girls were going to help Dawn which left the boys with nothing to do but annoy Paul.

"Hi!" Ash said enthusiastically. Paul grumbled.

"That's not nice brother." Reggie chided. Paul grumbled again, messing with the recorder.

"I don't think he's going to answer." Brock laughed.

"Seriously." the blue haired James agreed.

"Shut up." Paul said.

"Ooh! Anger much?" Harley asked. Paul rolled his eyes.

"I've never seen him say shut up to Dawn." Drew said smirking slightly. He knew how to anger Paul.

"I've never actually seen him be to mean to Dawn at all." Drew continued, not oblivous to the fact that Paul knew exactly what he was doing as you could tell from when he stiffened. Drew knew Paul was extremely protective of Dawn.

"Shut up Drew." Paul muttered.

"Hey, I'm just sayin-" Drew started.

"Enough! I made it to the final round unlike you, I need to record my song, go annoy someone else." Paul snapped.

"Oooh! Touchy about Dawn!" Max laughed. Paul glared darkly at him. The others snickered.

"Well, before we leave, I wanted to tell all the guys that...I'm asking May to marry me." Drew said, flipping his hair, "I'm asking in front of everyone, because I know she'd want that, and I've already got her dad's permission." Drew continued.

"Oh, yes! Get her dad's permission, but not her brother's!" Max exclaimed. Drew rolled his eyes,

"May I marry your sister?" Drew asked, laughing.

"Yes, you may." Max replied.

"Can we see the ring?" Reggie asked excitedly, he was acting like a girl, attempting to stop jumping up and down happily.

"Congrats Drew, but seriously, bye you guys! I need to record my song." Paul explained. Drew laughed.

"Okay, okay, we'll leave you alone." Reggie laughed and he pushed everyone out with him.

"Finally..." Paul muttered and continued to record his song. He finished his song right before lunch and headed dowstairs.

When Dawn came home Paul learned she decided on a blue and white ruffle skirt, a blue tube top, white go-go boots, a blue heart necklace, and a blue bracelet.

"Do you like it?" Dawn asked the others looked at Paul. He looked around at them then went over to Dawn and whispered in her ear.

"Troublesome, why do you even ask? I think you'll look adorable, but you look adorable all the time, even in your usual outfit." he muttered in her ear. Dawn brightened and blushed lightly.

"Thank you!" she smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Reggie scowled.

"That's not fair! Paul doesn't want to break his cold reputation so he won't let us hear what he has to say about it!" Reggie complained.

"Well, he said...." Dawn started, Paul sent her a worried look, she smiled back, "he said, that it wasn't any of your business, and he's right." Paul smirked at them.

"Not fair!" May whined. Dawn laughed.

"Let's eat lunch." Ash commented, distracting them from the topic at hand. The others nodded. They ate with a little chatter.

"Now! My turn to record a song! Paul you need to go get an outfit!" Dawn said, clapping her hands together.

"We'll help Paul!" Drew offered grinning innocently.

"Sur-" Dawn started, but Paul shook his head furiously.

"No." he declined.

"But-" Reggie started.

"No!" Paul argued.

"Paul! You could use their help! Either their help or the girls!" Dawn said.

"The girls." Paul answered immediately. Dawn looked at him with wide eyes.

"What did you guys do to him?!" Dawn yelled, turning to look at the guys.

"Nothing!" they all chorused back, each had their own innocent grin on his face.

"We'll go with you Paul." Zoey laughed, seeing the boys had done something to annoy him.

"Have fun." Dawn smiled and kissed him goodbye.

"I'm sorry, you're stuck with them." Paul smirked before leaving with the girls. Dawn gave the guys a wary glance.

"I don't know what you did to Paul, I won't ask, just don't mess with me please." Dawn laughed and headed to the recorder. After about a half an hour, the boys interrupted her.

"Hey Dawn!" Reggie called.

"Ugh!!!" she growled back. The guys shared surprised looks.

"Something wrong?" Kenny asked slightly shocked by Dawn's unusual behavior.

"Reggie! Help! The stupid recorder is stupid!" Dawn whined. The guys burst into laughter, but immediately sobered when they saw her glare."Woah, are you taking glaring lessons from Paul?" Ash asked. Dawn smirked.

"Please!" she begged Reggie.

"Sure." Reggie said. The guys helped her through it and managed to get her song recorded about an hour before Paul and the others got home. They ordered pizzas and were eating it when the girls and Paul came in.

"Hi!" Dawn called.

"How rude! Why did you order food without us?" Maylene asked.

"We were hungry! How was your afternoon Paul?" Reggie asked and answered. Paul grumbled and plopped down next to Dawn stealing a piece of her pizza, she had two on her plate. She glared at him since she was chewing and he smirked back taking a huge bite of the slice of pizza. Dawn pushed her shoulder against his and he smirked again.

"That's a descriptive anwser." Reggie sighed.

"It sucked, they made me try on ten million outfits, I swear, I was fine with the first one." Paul growled. The girls snickered. They had by now sat down and were eating pizza. Paul had gotten a simple black shirt with dark jeans and black sneakers.

"You wanted us to come with you." Solidad pointed out. Paul rolled his eyes. James came around a little later and stayed a few hours claiming, "Lauren is an idiot and I don't feel like dealing with her." the others snickered at that. They all watched a movie and went to bed.

__________________________DAY 3________________________________

Paul and Dawn were planning on just practicing today and then learning the dance tomorrow. They were sitting around the living room.

"It shouldn't be too hard, we should practice the duet until lunch and then we can split up to practice our own songs." Dawn said. Paul pulled her in between his legs and nuzzled her neck and she giggled.

"Paul! What are you doing?" she asked when he ran his nose down her cheek and kissed her softly on the neck.

"Just wondering how I managed to get someone as amazing as you to be my girlfriend." Paul smiled against her neck. She giggled again.

"Simple. Your great, smart, and secretly nice. Besides that, your very very cute." Dawn smiled and kissed his nose because he had put his head on her shoulder.

"Aw! You two are so cute!" May squealed, the two jumped and saw everyone there.

"H-how long were you there?" Dawn squeaked.

"Long enough to see a very different side of Paul." Reggie smirked and Paul groaned burying his face in Dawn's hair and neck to hide his blushing face.

"At least Paul is romantic!" Maylene pointed out.

"Go away! We need to practice our song!" Dawn ordered and the others snickered, but listened anyway. Paul and Dawn both laughed when they were gone.

"That was embarrassing." Paul laughed and Dawn nodded in agreement. They then recorded the song and at lunch the others invited them to lunch,=2 0which Paul declined and Dawn looked at him oddly. The others did too, but he just smirked at them. The others then left for lunch. Dawn looked at Paul and he answered her unspoken question.

"I wanted to be with you only." Paul smiled with the right side of his mouth.

"That's sweet! What do you want to eat, we can order out." Dawn said. Paul gave his order and the food arrived about fifteen minutes later. They ate just talking with each other. They finished the food and then they just talked. Paul suddenly wrapped his arms around her. Dawn looked at him questionably, but she snuggled into his arms further.

"I want you close." Paul murmured and Dawn smiled.

"Why can't you show everyone this side of you?" Dawn asked.

"I don't want to get hurt." Paul muttered.

"I'm sure your brother and our friends won't hurt you, just try and be a little more open with them." Dawn begged.

"I'll try for you, Troublesome." Paul muttered again, rolling his eyes.

"That's all I ask." Dawn smiled and kissed him. He deepened the kiss by pulling her closer by the waist and she put her palms on his cheeks. When they broke apart they just sat with their foreheads together gazing into one another's eyes. Paul and Dawn were both smiling slightly. Dawn was sitting in his lap and Paul had his arms around her stomach. The others walked in then.

"Ugh! What is it with you two and cutesy poses?" Reggie asked.

"We're just naturally cute!" Dawn said, turning her head to them. Paul rolled his eyes and kissed her cheek, leaning his forehead against her temple. The guys rolled their eyes at Paul's major sucking up. The girls cooed at the cuteness of Paul.

"Suck it up, Paul, Suck it up!" Max laughed.

"You bet." Paul answered smirking. Dawn hit his shoulder.

"We need to practice now!" Dawn said.

"I call the field!" she said, jumping up. Paul shook his head.

"I'll find somewhere, not here because I'm sure to get eavesdroppers." Paul smirked at the friends who smiled and looked back at him innocently. Dawn went to the field and practiced and Paul found another field behind Reggie's house. That's how the rest of the afternoon was spent. For dinner they ate at the diner.

______________________DAY 4_____________________________________

"So, we learn a dance today." Paul said, sounding bored. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Yes, only for the duet. So don't complain." Dawn laughed. Paul made a face.

"Can't we go shopping for clothes first?" Paul whined.

"No! And wow, I never thought there would be a day you were begging me to go shopping." Dawn laughed. Paul made another face. Dawn put her hand on his cheek, rolling her eyes.

"It won't be that bad, darling." Dawn said batting her eyelashes.

"No. If your going to pick a nickname, pick something I like please." Paul asked.

"Fine." Dawn sighed. Then she brightened.

"You have to choose a nickname for me than!" she said.

"Already got one." Paul said. Dawn looked at him questionably.

"Troublesome." he answered smirking. She hit his arm angrily.

"Why do you even call me that?" Dawn whined.

"I know I'm going to sound weird, but do you remember when we were seven?" Paul asked.

"You remember the playground?" Dawn asked. Paul nodded, he was happy she remembered too. Dawn jumped on him and kissed him. Reggie and Maylene walked in then.

"Woah! Nice dance, I don't think the audience will like it though." Reggie laughed. Paul put up his middle finger, not even stopping the kiss. Reggie stuck his tongue out, which Paul couldn't see anyway. Maylene laughed and pulled Reggie out of the room. Dawn and Paul broke apart after that.

"That's very sweet that you remeber, but that doesn't mean you can call me that." Dawn said.

"Okay...love?" Paul turned the statement into a question. Dawn nodded enthusiastically.

"Good! I hereby decree that your nickname is Love.....and Troublesome." Paul added smirking. Dawn just rolled her eyes.

"Pookie?" Dawn asked. Paul shook his head in disgust.

"Cookie? Bear? Paulie?" Dawn grinned at the last choice.

"No, not really, definitely not." Paul replied.

"Beary it is then!" Dawn smiled.

"No! Not really means no!" Paul objected. Dawn shook her head.

"Too bad Beary. We have a dance to learn." Dawn smiled. Paul rolled his eyes, knowing Dawn wouldn't stop the nickname anyway. They spent the whole morning in the backyard, choreographing the dance with a radio playing the duets tune. The others came right before lunch and witnessed Dawn being dropped.

"Ugh! Paul!" Dawn whined. Paul was attempting to stifle his laughs.

"I warned you I wouldn't be able to do that." Paul pointed out. Dawn glared up at him.

"We are going to continue to do that move until you learn." She growled, jumping up. The others snickered, making their present know.

"You guys can continue after lunch." Reggie laughed. Dawn and Paul both had surprised faces.

"It's lunch already?" both asked. The others laughed again.

"Yes, now come on." Ash whined, "I'm hungry!" he complained.

"Fine." Paul grumbled. They had lunch at a fast food joint. French fries and burgers. James showed up while they were eating.

"Kill me!" he said, plopping down in the booth and banging his head on the table once.

"Lauren?" Paul guessed, smirking slightly. James glared at him darkly. Paul snickered.

"I feel for you man, what did she do?" Paul asked.

"She's making me redo this dance move until I learn it, it's stupid! I told her I couldn't do it!" James whined. Paul smirked at Dawn.

"Shut up!" Dawn growled at him.

"I didn't say anything!" Paul objected, his smirk turning into a full smile. The others snickered and James didn't understand so he looked at them questionably.

"Dawn is making Paul practice a dance move repeatedly, just like Lauren. And Paul told her he couldn't do it, just like you." Kenny explained. James laughed now, understanding. The rest of lunch was normal with just some talking. Then James left glumly to go back to Lauren. Dawn and Paul went back to the backyard. The dance was learned by the end of the day. Dawn was very smug considering the dance move Paul said he couldn't learn he did learn.


	17. The Second Date

**_(A/N: Dresses on Profile)_**

_______________________DAY 5____________________________________

Dawn and Paul were spending today on finding clothes. Paul figured that they would find outfits by lunch so decided he would take her on a date the rest of the afternoon.

"Paul, come here and check this out!" Dawn suddenly called to him. He walked over to were she was. She was holding up a black and white striped dress with a bow in the front. Paul shook his head. Dawn put it back and kept looking. Later, she held up a gray and white knit one. She shook her head after looking at it for a few moments. Paul than started looking. He held up a dress that was black at the top with a black bow at the waist and alternating white and black lace on the bottom. Dawn shook her head. Dawn laughed and pulled out a white dress with tons of black stars. Paul then laughed and brought out a gray dress that was ruffly and looked kinda like a porcupine. They both laughed. Finally, Dawn pulled out a blue dress with a white scarf wrapped around the wast. They both liked it so Paul got a white shirt and blue pants. It was almost lunch time by now. Paul saw Dawn looking at a necklace through the window and quickly ran in and bought it before she saw him do so. It was expensive, but Paul didn't care, he had enough money in his wallet for ten of the necklaces. They met the others for lunch and James came too.

"Lauren, I swear, she wants to go parading around the stage naked!" was the first thing James spat at them. Paul raised an eyebrow.

"Her dress for the song she made for me, it covers nothing! It's black and has gems on the top and goes down to mid-thigh. The neckline is below her belly button and the side aren't existent! She had a tiara to go with it, a _tiara!" _James growled. Everyone laughed.

"It's not funny!" James whined, making them laugh harder.

"Welcome back." the waitress, who turned out to be Amber came up.

"Hello! Nice to see you again!" James greeted, automatically perked up. The others now snickered at him. The rest of lunch was spent with them talking and teasing James about his obvious crush.

"Hey, you two got your clothes, what are you doing this afternoon?" Reggie asked. Dawn opened her mouth to answer, but Paul beat her to it.

"Date." Paul anwsered. Dawn looked at him and tilted her head in a question manner. Paul smirked.

"Aww, Paulie and Dawnie are going on a date!" Reggie cooed, smiling

"You still haven't showed the others that picture from when those two got back from their first date." Maylene said, laughing at Paul and Dawn rolling their eyes in sync.

"Oh! We'll have to do that when they get back from their date!" Reggie exclaimed.

"Okay. Bye!" Dawn said, because Paul was leading her away.

___________________THE SECOND DATE____________________________

"Where are we going?" she asked, skipping to catch up to Paul.

"Surprise." Paul said, smirking. Dawn rolled her eyes, but followed him. He led them to the field. She realized this about half way there.

"The field?" Dawn asked. Paul nodded. It started snowing lightly. Dawn laughed.

"Do you plan with the weather? Because it seems whenever you take me out it starts to snow, making it all romantic." Dawn asked, scrunching up her nose, Paul laughed and continued to lead her to the field.

"I wanted to show you something." Paul explained. He led her to the small lake in the field. It had a thin layer of ice on it and carved out were chunks of ice. The chunks carved out made the ice on the lake into words.

_**Paul and Dawn, Forever**_

Dawn smiled up at Paul. Paul smiled back at her.

"That's really sweet." Dawn said, hugging Paul sideways. Paul put his arm around her shoulder.

"Oh! By the way I saw you looking in that jewelry shop." Paul stated nonchalantly. Dawn glared at him.

"I'm not telling you what I want from the store, because your done spending money on me." Dawn told him.

"Okay, I agree, no more spending money on you, after this of course." Paul smiled, pulling the locket out of his jacket pocket. The locket was a blue diamond heart surrounded by white diamonds. Dawn gasped a hand coming up to cover her heart.

"Okay, after that." Dawn agreed. Paul laughed at her easy acceptal of the gift. He went to Dawn's back.

"Lift your hair." Paul commanded. Dawn did as she was told and Paul slid the necklace onto her neck. She looked down at it and then leaned up to kiss Paul. She shivered and sighed into the kiss, knowing Paul would break the kiss and put his coat around her shoulders. She was right.

"Let's get back to Reggie's." Paul suggested. Dawn nodded and they made there way back to Reggie's house. When they walked through the door, they were greeted with the sight of all their friends sitting around the fireplace with hot cocoa. Everyone looked up at them.

"You really have a knack at picking date times Paul, whenever you two go on a date you always come back with snow all over you and with Dawn wearing Paul's jacket." Reggie said. Dawn and Paul laughed.

"I said that earlier." Dawn explained. Dawn hung Paul's coat up and then sat down next to Paul. She snuggled into his side and he wrapped and arm around her stomach. Joy handed them both cups of hot chocolate and everyone stayed warm. For dinner they simply ordered delivery.


	18. SUPER CHAPTER, Four Major Things

_________________DAY 6________________________________________

They were going to practice their duet all day today. They spent the morning practicing, but were interrupted about half way through the morning.

"Hey! Paulie!" Lauren called rushing in to the field.

"How?!" Dawn growled, banging her head into the ground. Paul watched amusedly.

"Paulie! I had no clue you would be here!" Lauren gasped, putting a hand to her chest.

"Stalker much?" Dawn asked. Lauren glared at her.

"I know, your such a stalker! Following me and Paulie!" Lauren said. Paul burst out laughing.

"That makes no sense! You got here after Dawn and I were here!" he explained. Lauren sighed.

"Your sooo smart, Paul! She doesn't deserve you!" Lauren cried. Dawn snorted.

"We need to practice our duet for the contest. Go away." Paul commanded.

"Okay! After my goodbye kiss!" Lauren smiled, puckering her lips.

"How about you goodbye punch?" Dawn growled, she was ignored though, except for the amused, yet warning look Paul gave her. She rolled her eyes and huffed in annoyance.

"Okay, Paulie! I get it, your embarrassed to kiss in front of the witch, but you can kiss me another time!" Lauren said, skipping off.

"Deluded lunatic." Dawn muttered and Paul snickered. They continued practicing after that. Reggie and the others came around lunch time with food for the two.

"Hello song writers!" Reggie exclaimed, parading into the field. The others followed behind him. Paul raised an eyebrow at him and Dawn laughed.

"You adapting our nickname from the contest into real life?" Paul asked.

"Sure! Hey! Do you two have nicknames for each other?" Reggie asked curiously. Dawn laughed and Paul glared at her.

"Yeah! Paul's name is-" Dawn started, but Paul jumped over and covered her mouth. Paul smirked.

"Come on! We wanna know your nicknames for one another!" May whined. Paul cautiously lifted his hand from Dawn's mouth.

"Be-" Dawn started, but Paul was quicker, he had his hand over her mouth.

"No." he scolded.

"Paul's nickname begins with Be....Belly....Benny....Bebe...." Harley guessed.

"Betty? Beboop? Bee?" Zoey guessed.

"Beboop?" Paul repeated raising an eyebrow at her.

"Beary?" Drew guessed, smirking. Paul shook his head slowly and took his hand from Dawn's mouth. Dawn smiled smugly at Paul, who rolled his eyes. All the guys burst out laughing.

"B-beary?! Seriously?" Max asked. Kelly glared at him.

"Okay, Beary..." Reggie laughed. Maylene glared at him. Every guy was laughing and every guy's girlfriend glaring at them.

"I don't think that nickname is so funny, Mookie Moo." Misty said to Ash. He immediately stopped laughing and blushed bright red.

"Yeah, it's actually kinda cute, don't you think, Baby Boysie?" Jesse asked James. James hid his face in his hands.

"Pookie Pie! Stop laughing at him!" Zoey commanded to Kenny. Kenny groaned and blushed.

"Wubbie! I like the nickname Beary!" May whined to Drew. Drew flicked his hair, attempting to hide his blush.

"You shouldn't laugh at others, Honeybunny!" Solidad chided to Harley. Harley just shook his head and sighed.

"Maxie Man! Beary isn't a bad nickname." Kelly defended to Max. Max blushed and looked away.

"Don't you agree it''s not that bad, Schumchie Poo?" Joy asked Brock. Brock blushed and nodded to her question. Reggie glared at Maylene. Maylene snickered.

"Don't you dare!" Reggie told her.

"Don't I dare what, Snoodle Ooodle?" Maylene smirked. Everyone burst out laughing at the odd and one of a kind nickname. Reggie sighed and blushed lightly.

"What's Dawn's nickname?" Drew asked.

"Which one? The one she likes or the one she hates?" Paul snickered. Dawn crossed her arms and pouted.

"No! There's only one!" Dawn growled. Paul shrugged.

"Okay Troublesome." Paul said, smirking. The others snickered.

"Noooo! The other one!" Dawn whined.

"No, no, no. Sorry, you said their was only one." Paul sighed. Dawn put her hand on Paul's cheek.

"Please, Paul?" Dawn whimpered, her eyes wide, and she pouted. Paul stared at her.

"O-okay." Paul stuttered. Dawn smiled.

"Thank you." she said. Paul snapped out of it.

"Damn it! I hate it when you do that!" Paul growled. The others laughed.

"When did you learn you can do that? That's extremely useful!" Reggie laughed and everyone laughed with him. Dawn laughed with him and Paul smirked. He grabbed Dawn's face. He looked into her eyes.

"Please Dawn? I like Troublesome as a nickname....can I keep it as your nickname?" Paul asked.

"Well....o-okay." Dawn muttered, staring into Paul's eyes. The others snickered and Paul smirked.

"Ugh! You are so unfair!" Dawn growled at him, pushimg him away and crossing her arms. The others snickered and the rest of lunch was spent chatting. Reggie and the others left after lunch. Then Paul and Dawn spent the afternoon practicing. They met the others at the house. Everyone was in the living room just relaxing.

"What's for dinner?" Paul asked plopping onto the couch.

"Will you make your home made monster pizza?" Reggie asked, nearly begging. Paul rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Troublesome, wanna help?" Paul asked, standing back up.

"Sure!" Dawn chirped, curtly ignoring his name calling, and followed him to the kitchen.

"First is dough. Grab the flour." Paul commanded pointing to a cabinet, he went over and grabbed some stuff from the fridge. Dawn did as she was told, but when she turned around, she ran straight into Paul. The flour smooshed between them blew up in their faces. They both froze and next started to laugh. Both of their faces were covered in flour, and some was in their hair.

"Okay, we can clean up after we finish cooking, because I have an odd feeling we're going to have more accidents." Paul laughed. Dawn nodded in agreement. They finished making the dough and Paul grabbed the sauce.

"Now, we need to spread this evenly." Paul explained.

"Got it." Dawn nodded. She grabbed the sauce and taking the spoon she was holding flicked some of it onto Paul's nose. She smiled. Paul shook his head slowly.

"Oh...it's on now." he said grabbing his own sauce jar and a spoon. Dawn grabbed her sauce and ran, flicking sauce behind her as she went. Paul caught her quickly, and instead of using his spoon, dumped the whole jar on top of her head. He laughed, but stopped when he felt sauce rolling down the sides of his face.

"Well, we just poured all the sauce on one another." Paul said. He grabbed the dish towel from the sink and wiped his eyes. He handed it to Dawn to do the same.

"Who wants to go out there and ask for more sauce from Reggie?" Paul asked. Dawn sighed.

"Both of us." Dawn said.

"Fine, I'm not being embarrassed alone." Paul said. They walked to the living room and just before they made it into the living room, Paul stopped them both.

"Um...Reggie, we don't have enough sauce...Will you go get some?" Paul asked.

"We had plenty of sauce! We had like two jars!" Reggie exclaimed.

"Um....yeah, not anymore...." Dawn laughed.

"What do you-" Reggie said, making his way towards the kitchen, but froze when he saw the two.

"Yeah." Paul said, "Her fault." he pointed a thumb at Dawn. Dawn waved. Reggie burst out laughing. He grabbed their arms, dragging them into the living room.

"Yeah, Johanna and our Mom made it here you two." Reggie laughed.

"Mom! Check these two out." Reggie laughed. Regina, Paul and Reggie's Mom turned to them, along with everyone else. All the teenagers burst out laughing.

"What happened?" Johanna, Dawn's Mom asked, giggling at her red and white daughter.

"She/He started it." Dawn and Paul both exclaimed at the same time, pointing at each other.

"Mom!" Dawn exclaimed, just getting that her Mom was there and running up to her.

"No! I love you dear, but please, a shower before you hug me?" Johanna asked, holding up her hands in between Dawn and herself.

"Same goes for you, Paul." Regina exclaimed. The others all snickered.

"We have to finish the pizza first, and we need sauce to do that." Paul explained.

"Are you two mature enough to cook a pizza?" Reggie asked through his laughter. Dawn glared at him along with Paul, Dawn sticking her tongue out. Reggie just shook his head and ran to the store. Dawn and Paul managed to finish the pizza and stick it in the oven. They went and got showers while it was in the oven. Dawn came out first and hugged her Mom tightly. Paul came down a few moments later.

"What took so long Paul?" Reggie whined. Before Paul could anwser, Dawn did.

"His hair, it takes time!" she defended, laughing slightly. Regina looked worried for the girl, afraid Paul was going to snap at her, but surprising her, Paul just rolled his eyes, than smirked.

"You love the hair." he said snottily. Everyone laughed, except for Regina who stared at Reggie with wide eyes. Reggie nodded, smiling. A chime went off in the kitchen and Dawn and Paul went to get the pizza out of the oven.

"What happened to Paul?!" Regina blurted. She wondered where her cold, distant son had went, but happy he seemed a bit more open.

"Dawn." Reggie answered, shrugging. Regina smiled and shook her head, happy her son was finally out of his shell.

"Are they dating?" Johanna asked.

"Yeah." Kenny answered her, since he was a friend of Dawn, he was the closest to Johanna.

"Ah, Figured. I was just wondering where Dawn got the necklace." Johanna explained.

"Necklace?!" everyone echoed. Johanna nodded.

"Paul must have gotten it for her." Johanna said. Dawn and Paul came back in the room them, carrying together a humongous pizza, it was the size of three pizzas approximately. Everyone looked at that before turning up to Dawn's neck. They dropped it on the table.

"Heavy!" Dawn gasped, she then noticed everyone staring at her.

"Yes?" she asked cautiously. Paul realized what they were staring at.

`"Necklace." he pointed out. Dawn blushed, but nodded, understanding.

"Paul got it for me." Dawn explained, and was immediately pulled over to the girls, so they could examine it. They cooed at it and Dawn sent a glance that said plainly, 'Help me!'. Paul smirked and pulled her back from them and onto the couch next to him.

"Paul's so romantic! Why can't you be romantic?" Misty whined to Ash.

"Thanks Paul!" Ash growled, "Love you Mist!" Ash wrapped his arms around her. She rolled her eyes, but melted into his embrace.

"Hey. you know what I just realized?" Drew asked, changing the subject. Everyone looked at him, waiting an answer.

"We're all here." Drew said, smirking. The girls looked at him confused, as did Ash. Paul smiled slightly. Reggie bounced up and down excitedly, making Maylene look at him as if he were weird.

Max smirked, "You're in for a big surprise sister." he said, May looked at him confused. Every other guy either smiled or smirked. The girls looked at them confused now.

"May, you know we've been dating for a while, right?" Drew asked turning to her. May narrowed her eyes at him, and tilted her head slightly.

"Yes Drew, we have been dating for awhile." May answered slowly, acting as if he was a young child that had asked a very obvious question.

"Well, I think we should change that," Drew said, getting on one knee, "from dating to married." Drew finished, taking out a small blue velvet box. He opened it.

"May Maple, will you marry me?" Drew asked. May gasped, and a hand came to cover her mouth. She nodded enthusiastically, and Drew slipped the ring on her finger. The ring had a large diamond in the middle with a green stone on the left and a red stone on the right. May stared at it and when Drew started to stand she jumped on him and kissed him. Dawn, Kelly, Jesse, and Maylene squealed happily. Paul shook his head, smiling. Regina and Johanna smiled at the young couple. Reggie and Harley talked excitedly to one another and Solidad smiled for her friends. Zoey and Kenny were both grinning widely. Blue haired James and Brock both shook their heads and chuckled. Joy smiled happily. Max smirked at his sister and her new fiance. May and Drew broke apart and excepted the congratulations and May showed off her ring. The red haired James decided to make an appearance then.

"Hello Party People!" he yelled walking in and plopping onto one of the arm chairs.

"Come in James, make yourself at home." Paul said sarcastically.

"Thanks Dude!" James replied, smirking, Paul rolled his eyes. Then James noticed Johanna and Regina.

"Who are these two pretty ladies?" he asked.

"Johanna, Dawn's Mom." Johanna laughed at the boy's attempt to charm them.

"Regina, Paul and Reggie's Mom." Regina answered, also laughing softly.

"Nice to meet you." James smiled. The rest of the evening was spent talking and eating the pizza, which James also helped himself too.

"What the hell?! Why isn't the girl with us and out of Sinnoh yet?" Santiago howled at James.

"The stupid bitch of a partner I have is making me practice singing. Plus a new element has been added to complicate things! Parents! The purple haired loser's mom and Dawn's mom." James hissed back. They were in the middle of the forest, meeting to discuss plans.

"So! Kill the old ones, ditch the partner, and steal the girl! I really don't fucking care how you do it! You're my partner, we're supposed to collect girls for the boss to lavish himself with and not get caught!" Santiago growled, "I don't know why but he picked up a fancy for this blue haired chick and we have to get her or he'll have our heads in case you forgot!" Santiago screeched at him.

"If the boss wants her so much tell him to get off his lazy ass and come get her." James grumbled.

"I would tell him that but I'd rather not be on his list, plus," Santiago smirked, "think about it, we get the girl after the boss, we can do whatever we want with her." Santiago pointed out.

"I call first dibs!" James exclaimed.

"Fine." Santiago begrudgingly agreed. "But you have to get her first!" Santiago hissed and then stalked back out of the forest.

"Who made you my boss?" James grumbled under his breath, following him.

________________DAY 7_________________________________________

Today would, again be spent practicing their solos in the morning. Dawn and Paul agreed they would have a picnic date for lunch. Then they would spend time with their friends in the afternoon. Dawn left for the field and Paul went into the backyard, he decided to practice there since his Mom promised she would keep eavesdroppers away. It was almost lunch and everyone came out to see Paul on his back, just staring at the sky.

"What're you thinkin' bout?" Reggie asked, Paul jumped and swore, blushing lightly. The others snickered.

"I bet it was Dawn." Drew taunted. Paul rolled his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked, ignoring Drew's teasing.

"Almost lunch, why?" Reggie asked.

"Date with Dawn." Paul answered standing up.

"So you were thinking of her!" May exclaimed. Paul rolled his eyes and started leaving.

"Be careful for the snow!" Maylene called. Paul snorted and the others snickered. Misty explained to Regina and Johanna about the snow that always happened when Dawn and Paul go on a date.

_____________________THE THIRD DATE____________________________

Paul met Dawn at the field and she had a blanket and picnic basket set up. Paul plopped down next to Dawn and kissed her cheek. She beamed at him and took out the food.

"Yum! I'm starved!" Dawn said, taking a huge bite of the sandwich that had been packed. Paul laughed lightly. About half way through lunch Paul and Dawn both froze, because slowly drifting down in between them was a few pieces of white fluff. Paul shook his head slowly and Dawn burst out laughing. They finished lunch relatively quickly and after wards Dawn laughed at Paul's face. Dawn kissed him, lightly, but Paul rolled them over and leaned over her smirking.

"I love you Dawn." he muttered, kissing her lips lightly.

"I love you too, Paul." Dawn smiled back and kissed him. Paul slipped his hands under the back of her shirt, she shivered and it wasn't from the cold. Dawn slipped her hands under Paul's shirt and felt his abs, Paul smirked against her lips. They kissed for a few minutes, before Dawn shivered from the cold and Paul sighed, knowing the difference, shaking his head. Dawn bit her lip, attempting to hide a smiled. He handed her his jacket wordlessly. She draped it over herself. They packed up the trash and the blanket. Paul grabbed her hand and the picnic basket. The strolled and were about three quarters of the way to Reggie's, the snow coming down hard. Dawn was more flushed than Paul and coughed, making Paul look at her worriedly.

"Don't worry about it, just clearing my throat." she assured him, and he nodded accepting it.

"Come on!" she cried, laughing and pulling Paul with her. Paul laughed with her and they made it to Reggie's quite quickly. They were laughing when they came through the door and attracted the others attention. They didn't realize they attracted the others attention though. Regina and Johanna both smiled at Dawn and Paul's still intertwined hands and the fact Dawn was wearing Paul's coat. Paul dropped the picnic basket and pulled his jacket off of Dawn and hung it up.

"Dust off." Dawn laughed, threading her fingers through his hair in an attempt to get the snow out. They both laughed when it didn't work to well. Paul dusted Dawn's shoulders off while she was still attempting to dust out his hair. They both laughed.

"This isn't working." Paul stated the obvious. Dawn nodded in agreement and they untangled themselves.

"You should just wait for it to melt." Regina advised from where she sat smiling on the couch. Paul and Dawn both blushed at the fact everyone was smiling and looking at them.

"Yeah." Paul muttered. They sat near the fireplace and were snow free in a matter of minutes.

"What're we gonna do this afternoon?" Kelly asked, she was spread out on one of the love seats, her head in Max's lap.

"Don't knoooow." Dawn yawned in the middle of know, making it longer than it needed to be, she leaned her head on Paul's shoulder, and he wrapped an arm around her waist. Johanna and Regina both smiled again, and the others smiled slightly.

"Why are you tired already?" Paul asked in a low voice, but everyone heard. You could hear the slight concern in his voice. Regina looked slightly surprised at the concern, while Johanna also looked slightly worried.

"Paul, tire you out already?" Ash asked jokingly. Paul ignored him and put his hand to Dawn's forehead. His eyes widened slightly in alarm when he felt the heat radiating off of it.

"Dawn! Your burning up!" Paul told her. Johanna and the others looked worried now. What about the singing contest?

"I feel fine! I'm just tired!" Dawn objected weakly, her voice was starting to sound hoarse now.

"No, your either sick or getting sick." Paul argued. Dawn pushed away from him.

"Then I don't want to get you sick." Dawn told him. Paul rolled his eyes and pulled her back to him.

"If our activities in the field didn't get me sick, than this isn't either." Paul whispered and Dawn blushed lightly.

"Joy, would you-" Paul didn't even get to finish the question before Joy nodded and came up to them. She also put her hand to Dawn's forehead, she also inspected Dawn's throat and felt her neck. When Joy pulled away, Paul looked at her questionably.

"It's just a cold and should go away in a few days." Joy told them all.

"But, what about the contest! I can't sing with a hoarse voice!" Dawn objected than coughed.

"Don't worry about the contest, love. I'm sure they'll understand." Paul told her in a soothing voice. She huffed and leaned into him, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Love?" Johanna questioned, smiling gently. Regina was smiling widely. Paul blushed.

"Nickname." he answered.

"Oh yeah! You called me that instead of Troublesome! That's the nickname I like!" Dawn said happily.

"So you like Troublesome?" Paul asked, smirking slightly. Dawn glared at him and then coughed.

"I think I can tell the difference between a real cough and a fake one." Paul's smirk widened. Dawn pouted at him.

"Love." he added and kissed her forehead. Dawn smiled happily and hugged Paul's stomach.

"Whipped." Reggie coughed and both Maylene and Regina slapped the back of his head, making him fly forward.

"Ow!" Reggie growled, glaring at his Mom and girlfriend. Paul and Dawn snickered, along with everyone else. Regina and Maylene nodded at each other, each smirking slightly. James came over and avoided Dawn like a plague when he learned she was sick. Dinner was served early and Dawn fell asleep soon after it was over. Paul heaved her up into his arms and carried her off to bed. He was close to silent the rest of the night, which Reggie confronted him about.

"Pppppaaaaaauuuulllll!" Why do you have to be so closed in when Dawn's not around?" Reggie asked in a whining tone. Paul rolled his eyes, but said nothing. It was then Regina and Johanna realized just how much Paul loved Dawn and how much she changed them.


	19. A Whole New Side of Paul

______________________________DAY 8_____________________________

Dawn woke up late the next morning, she was still wearing her pajamas, over long pajama pants and a tank top. Everyone had already had breakfast. Paul handed her some pancakes and she smiled at him. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. She smiled wearily at him.

"Your fever is going down." Paul said happily, at least happily for him.

"Good." Dawn croaked, then winced and banged her head on the table letting out and 'uuuggghhh!' of annoyance. Paul laughed.

"Calm down love! Your voice will get better before the contest!" Paul hugged her shoulders from behind her.

"And today we're going to stay inside and relax and watch movies all day." Paul added, "So your voice will get better."

"Wow! Paul's being really nice! I think the world is going to end!" Reggie exclaimed gasping. Dawn giggled, and Paul rolled his eyes. Reggie was actually really shocked Paul was being so nice and caring, as was everyone. Regina was actually refraining from jumping up and down with joy. Johanna was happy Dawn had someone who would always protect her. A knock was heard at the door and Reggie went to get it.

"Hey! You can't-" Reggie started, but was cut off with a very loud, "Hi Paulie!!!" The red haired James followed behind the yeller.

"Nooo..." Dawn moaned hoarsly. Paul rubbed her shoulders sympathetically. She ignored him and glared at the annoying girl squealing Paul's name.

"Lauren, I can't talk with you right now, my _girlfriend _is sick." Paul told Lauren.

"But, Paulie!" Lauren whined.

"Paul! His name is Paul! Not god damn PAULIE!" Dawn growled and then went into a coughing fit. Johanna looked at her mildly shocked at her language, but excused it

"Dawn! Calm down! Don't let her work you up, she wants you to get mad." Paul soothed her. Dawn groaned and sat her head on the table.

"Hey! Paulie! Do you wanna-" Lauren hopped over and rubbed her hands up Paul's arm. Dawn opened her mouth to say something, but before she could Lauren tackled her, surprising everyone. The muffled screams between the two girls was all that was heard.

"Shit!" Paul swore, jumping out of his shock and getting in between the girls. Everyone was looking at the three shocked, even James didn't find it funny.

"You jealous bitch! Get your own man! Paulie is mine!" Lauren screeched at Dawn.

"Excuse me?! Yours?! What medicine did you forget to take this morning? You're obviously delusional!" Dawn yowled at her, her voice cracked and she tried to hide a wince. not really succeeding.

"I'm delusional?! You-" Lauren started.

"SHUT UP!" Paul roared, he was positively steaming. Lauren and Dawn both turned to him shocked, along with everyone else.

"Lauren! I'm in love with Dawn! I LOVE HER! Face it! You lose! I LOVE DAWN! How many times do I have to repeat myself before it gets stuck in your brain?! I LOVE DAWN! I LOVE HER! I'M IN LOVE WITH HER! LOVE! I WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH HER! PAUL LOVES DAWN! Do you understand?!" Paul snarled at Lauren. You could tell by the expression on his face that he was livid. Everyone stared at him, mouths hanging open. James was feeling slightly regretful that he would have to steal the girl from Paul, but pushed the feeling away, knowing that if he let it get in the way Santiago and his boss would kill him. He also realized that this would be a lot harder with Paul around.

"I wasn't too upset when you started chasing me! I figured it was a crush! It would go away! I was wrong! It was an obsession! The moment you attacked Dawn, was the moment you crossed the line! Get out before I do something I'll regret!" Paul growled, pointing to the door. Lauren looked at him for a few moments, than huffed and stormed out of the house in full out hissy fit mode. James had a new found respect for Paul. Everything was silent and Paul cooled down.

"......Oops..." Paul muttered, blushing lightly. Everyone burst out laughing, even Regina and Johanna. Dawn hugged Paul.

"Thank you, you got rid of her." Dawn said, her voice was very hoarse again, she hugged his stomach again. Paul winced at her voice.

"See from yelling you hurt your voice again." Paul murmured, "Let me get you something to drink and then we can have that movie day like we planned." He ducked into the kitchen.

"Wow, Paul is actually caring...again and was really really angry!" Reggie exclaimed. Dawn smiled lightly.

"Yeah." Dawn murmured. They all looked to her and she had a dreamy look on her face and was looking towards the kitchen. Before anyone could tease her about it, Paul got back and was carrying a tall glass of ginger ale.

"Here, this should help a little." Paul explained, carefully handing Dawn the glass. Dawn downed about a quarter of it. Paul put his hand on her back and led her to the living room.

"Paul really loves Dawn..." Regina muttered. Johanna nodded in agreement.

"That was funny." James was snickering. The others rolled their eyes and went into the living room. Paul was crouched down, looking at the DVDs and Dawn was advising him which one to pick from where she was curled on the couch.

"I want something funny.....no! no! Something romantic! no! no! no! Something tragic!" Dawn kept changing her mind. Paul laughed.

"Okay, you want a romantic and funny, tragedy." he summed up.

"Yup!" Dawn chirped, surprisingly her voice sounded a bit better, but that might be because half the glass of ginger ale was gone. Paul laughed again, shaking his head.

"Oh! How about the titanic?" Dawn asked, Paul groaned, as did all the guys.

"What? I like that movie!" May exclaimed, the girls nodded in agreement.

".......Okay." Paul sighed.

"What?! No!" all the boys turned to glare at him. Paul stared back evenly. The guys all sighed and nodded in agreement. Paul pulled out the DVD and placed it in the player.

"Well! I gotta go....practice! Yup! Practice the solo!...BYE!" James yelled running out the door. Paul rolled his eyes and sat down next to Dawn. Dawn put her head in the crook of his neck and he put an arm around her. The boys managed to endure the titanic and each had to comfort their own girlfriend when it was over.

"Well.....now let's watch a comedy, it will help cheer us up." Reggie pointed out. Dawn nodded in agreement. The rest of the day was spent playing movies and helping Dawn's voice get better. They spent deep into the night watching movies too, until around 12.


	20. Dawn's Healed!

________________________________DAY 9___________________________

Dawn tumbled down the stairs and tackled Paul, who was sitting on the couch, kissing him and threaded her fingers in his hair. His eyes widened in surprise before shutting and grabbing her waist from where she was straddling him. Reggie and the guys wolf whistled and the girls snickered. Regina and Johanna's eyebrows shot up with surprise. Dawn broke the kiss and squealed.

"My voice is better! My voice is better! My voice is better!" she chanted, jumping up and dancing along with it. Everyone laughed, her voice was completely fixed. Dawn squealed again and hugged Paul. Paul laughed, but stood and hugged her back and spun her around, before placing her back on the ground.

"Told you Troublesome." he smirked and Dawn hit his arm, she was still smiling though, ecstatic her voice was normal in time for the contest.

"The only good part about getting sick is Paul is nice." Maylene pointed out. Everyone laughed and Paul scoffed.

"Can you sing though?" Jesse asked.

"Yes! Yes! Make a duet you two!" Reggie begged, "It's awesome they can come up with a duet in a matter of seconds, they just take turns singing...and BAM!" Reggie explained excitedly to Regina and Johanna.

"And their voices are amazing, you haven't heard them sing yet have you?" Solidad asked. Regina and Johanna shook their heads.

"Cool! Come on! Make one!" Reggie commanded. Dawn laughed and Paul rolled his eyes. **_(A/N: Take a Chance on Me- Mamma Mia)_**

_"If you change your mind, Im the first in line." _Paul started._  
"Honey Im still free" _Dawn continued, than smiled happily when her voice had it's normal quality._  
"Take a chance on me" _Paul gave her a soft look._  
"If you need me, let me know, gonna be around" _Dawn rolled her head around._  
"If youve got no place to go, if youre feeling down" _Paul improvised._  
"If youre all alone when the pretty birds have flown" _Dawn continued._  
"Honey Im still free" _Paul pointed out._  
"Take a chance on me" _Dawn used Paul's previous line._  
"Gonna do my very best and it aint no lie" _Paul continued._  
"If you put me to the test, if you let me try" _Dawn finished._  
"Take a chance on me" _Paul repeated._  
"(thats all I ask of you honey)" _Dawn spoke, laughing slightly, while holding her hands in a questioning manner._  
"Take a chance on me" _Paul repeated. _  
"We can go dancing," _Dawn did a little dance.

_" we can go walking, as long as were together" _Paul corrected._  
"Listen to some music," _Dawn banged her head to an imaginary beat.

_"maybe just talking, get to know you better" _Paul corrected again. _  
"cos you know Ive got" _Dawn started._  
"So much that I wanna do, when I dream Im alone with you" _Paul rolled his eyes when Reggie winked at him. _  
"Its magic" _Both laughed._  
"You want me to leave it there, afraid of a love affair" _Dawn shook her finger in Paul's face._  
"But I think you know" _Paul continued. _  
"That I cant let go" _Dawn finished._  
"If you change your mind, Im the first in line" _Paul repeated._  
"Honey Im still free" _Dawn laughed._  
"Take a chance on me" _Paul rolled his eyes._  
"If you need me, let me know, gonna be around" _Dawn spun her head around again._  
"If youve got no place to go, if youre feeling down" _Paul frowned fakely. _  
"If youre all alone when the pretty birds have flown" _Dawn made a hand motion like a bird._  
"Honey Im still free" _Paul sang. Regina and Johanna were by now gaping. _  
"Take a chance on me" _Dawn repeated._  
"Gonna do my very best and it aint no lie" _Paul shook his head._  
"If you put me to the test, if you let me try" _Dawn continued._  
"Take a chance on me" _Paul continued._  
"(come on, give me a break will you? )" _Dawn spoke._  
"Take a chance on me" _Paul sang._  
"Oh you can take your time baby, Im in no hurry, know Im gonna get you" _Paul poked Dawn's nose. _  
"You dont wanna hurt me, baby dont worry, I aint gonna let you" _Dawn promised, giggling._  
"Let me tell you now" _Paul sang._  
"My love is strong enough to last when things are rough" _Dawn promised, Paul wrapped an arm around her and she snuggled into his side.._  
"Its magic" _Both laughed again, Dawn making a hand motion like a rainbow_  
"You say that I waste my time but I cant get you off my mind" _Paul slid the hair off of Dawn's forehead._  
"No I cant let go" _Dawn murmured._  
"cos I love you so" _Paul finished._  
"If you change your mind, Im the first in line" _Dawn picked it back up some._  
"Honey Im still free" _Paul continued._  
"Take a chance on me" _Dawn sang._  
"If you need me, let me know, gonna be around" _Paul repeated. _  
"If youve got no place to go, if youre feeling down" _Dawn continued._  
"If youre all alone when the pretty birds have flown" _Paul rolled his eyes when Dawn made the bird hand motion again, but the corners of his lips twitched as if holding down a smile._  
"Honey Im still free" _Dawn smirked, knowing he was holding a smile in._  
"Take a chance on me" _Paul continued. _  
"Gonna do my very best, baby cant you see" _Dawn pushed the corners of his lips up, making him smile. He rolled his eyes and pushed her hand away lightly._  
"Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me" _Paul sang now that he got her hands from his mouth._  
"(take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)" _Dawn sang, repeating in three times._  
"Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa" _Paul sang in beat. _  
"Honey Im still free" _Dawn continued._  
"Take a chance on me" _Paul repeated._  
"Gonna do my very best, baby cant you see" _Dawn sang._  
"Gotta put me to the test, take a chance on me" _Paul sang._  
"(take a chance, take a chance, take a chance on me)" _Dawn sang, repeating again._  
"Ba ba ba ba baa, ba ba ba ba baa ba-ba" _Paul sang in beat again. _  
"Honey Im still free" _Dawn repeated the main part._  
"Take a chance on me" _Both finished. Johanna and Regina still hadn't gotten the shocked looks of their faces.

"Oh my gosh! You two are amazing!" Regina complimented.

"Thanks!" Dawn accepted, smiling and hopping slightly in place. Paul just nodded.

"Seriously, you two are beautiful singers." Johanna agreed. Dawn thanked her again as did Paul.

"Let's practice now that I'm better, the duet first and then the singles songs." Dawn explained to Paul, who nodded. Dawn and Paul made there way to the field to practice the duet. They practiced about half the morning before Paul got bored with it.

"I think we're good, the sickness did nothing to your voice, obviously." Paul plopped onto the ground.

"Are you sure?" Dawn fretted, slowly sitting next to him.

"Yup." Paul nodded then leaned over, kissing up her neck.

"Oh, I get it." Dawn chuckled, "You want to kiss me, so you decided that our singing's awesome."

"Pretty much." Paul muttered against her neck, leaning up to her cheek.

"I'm okay with that." Dawn murmured, turning to him and kissing him. He pulled her sideways into his lap and pushed his tongue into her mouth. She replied, swirling her tongue around his. When the need to breath became to much, they broke. Paul kissed Dawn's nose lightly.

"Love you." he murmured.

"Love you too." she murmured, pushing her head between his neck and shoulder blade. Paul layed backwards onto the ground, making Dawn fall backwards across his chest. "Oof." Dawn giggled. They chatted quietly to each other and just as they were about to kiss again, it started snowing. Dawn started giggling hysterically as Paul scowled at the sky.

"Oh! Come on!" he exclaimed, joining Dawn's laughter. "Come on," Paul stood and pulled Dawn up with him. He bowed mockingly. "My lady, it _is _a tradition." He joked. He slipped out of his coat and handed it to her. Dawn laughed and slipped it over her shoulders. Reggie's laughter reached their ears first, before everyone came barreling into the field.

"It's snowing!" Reggie exclaimed.

"We didn't notice." Paul stated dryly, making Dawn hit his arm and him to roll his eyes.

"Yeah," Reggie waved his arm in the air to Regina and Johanna, "Paul get's all grumpy when we interrupt his time with Dawn." Reggie explained. Paul rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"We don't want you to get sick again, come on Dawn." both Johanna and Paul said in sync, Paul muttering it. Paul blushed brightly when Johanna and Regina beamed at him and the others snickered.

"Come on." Paul muttered, nudging Dawn in front of him. Dawn giggled and led everyone back to the house. Everyone trooped into the house, each having a thin layer of snow covering their shoulders and head. They peeled out of their coats and shook off before crowding around the fireplace.

"What about your single songs?" Drew pointed out.

"I think I'm good." Dawn shrugged. Paul nodded in agreement.

"Plus, if we even attempted to practice here, the whole house would eavesdrop." Paul commented. Everyone grinned innocently.

"Oh! Oh! I know what we could do!" May squealed. "Wedding planning!" she exclaimed excitedly. All the girls squealed and the guys groaned, except for Paul.

"What? Paul doesn't seem to mind." Zoey pointed out.

"Yes, but Paul's a suck up." Kenny whined.

"And that is something that will bring him far in life." Johanna nodded.

"Espically with the ladies." Jessie added, laughing at the glare Dawn sent her.

"Calm down Dawn, that boy's not going anywhere." Misty laughed.

"Seriously, he's totally in love with you." Solidad nodded.

"And, uh totally still in the room?" Paul raised an eyebrow. All the girls rolled their eyes and the guys snickered.

"Well, I'd suggest to boys to run while you can because we're going to be planning a wedding." May clapped her hands together, the room was cleared out of males before she even finished saying planning. The girls giggled.


	21. A Little Time with Friends

_The Boys_

"Soooo." Reggie stared at Paul.

"So?" Paul asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What was going on in the field? Obviously you and Dawn weren't practicing the duet." Drew pointed out.

"And why do you think that?" Paul asked, plopping in a chair, all the boys had crowded into Paul's bedroom, which, luckily was very big.

"Because it was snowing! And when it snows, you and Dawn are usually on a date." Ash explained.

"And you think, just because it was snowing, me and Dawn weren't singing?" Paul sighed, shaking his head.

"Plus, you weren't singing when we got in the field!" Reggie exclaimed indignantly.

"Well, we knew you were coming a mile away, with your obniouxis laughter." Paul grunted, grabbing a sheet of paper from his desk.

"Come on Paul!" Reggie whined.

"Talk to us! We're your friends!" Kenny pushed.

"We won't tell the girls what you say." James promised.

"Guys, have none of you noticed how Paul doesn't like to talk?" Drew asked rhetorically. That was a reason Paul liked Drew, he understood Paul's point of view.

"But he shouldn't keep it bottled up." Ash objected.

"Yes, well I have work to do, we can have a heart to heart later." Paul muttered.

"What kinda work?" Reggie asked in an odd work.

"Work work." Paul grunted.

"What kinda work work?" Reggie asked, the others were now watching the two opposite brothers in amusement.

"Plans on how to kill my nosy and annoying brother." Paul stated dryly.

"Seriously....?" Reggie asked worriedly, really not sure whether to take his brother seriously or not. Paul rolled his eyes.

"No you idiot." Paul sighed. "I can't decide...." Paul looked over the two papers in his hand and then growled in annoyance, crumpling up the two papers and throwing them into the wall opposite of him. Drew raised an eyebrow and picked them up, reading them over and whistling.

"Wow." was all the speechless Drew could say, "You really love her, don't you?" Drew asked, glancing up at Paul, who had now leaned into his arms. Paul's reply was muffled, but sounded like something along the lines of 'Really? What was your first clue?'

"What? What?" Reggie asked, attempting to read over Drew's shoulder. Paul snatched the papers from Drew.

"Which do you think?" Paul asked, folding the already crumpled papers and sliding them in his pocket.

"Your Song _**(A/N: Elton John)**_ is better." Drew nodded, "Although, When You Look Me In The Eyes _**(A/N: Jonas Brothers)**_is good too, I see you dilemma." he nodded thoughtfully. _**(Poll up on my profile for you to choose which song you want Paul to sing to Dawn, or leave in a review if you can think of another song)**_

"Can we see it?" Ash asked.

"No, didn't want Drew to see it, but too late." Paul pointed out.

"That's not fair!" Kenny exclaimed. Paul rolled his eyes, "I'll figure it out." Paul shoved the papers in his desk drawer.

"Okay, fine then." Reggie agreed, "Let's talk about you and Dawn."

Paul rolled his eyes, "There is nothing to talk about." he muttered, a light blush coloring his cheeks no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"Well, obviously there is _something_ to talk about." Reggie grinned wickedly. The other guys were just going to let him try and get Paul to talk, knowing he was the best at getting info from him.

"I have to work, go, bye." Paul sighed, nearly pushing everyone out of the room, ignoring their various protests. "Finally." he sighed, locking the door behind them and sitting down to get to work.

_The Girls_

"We're going to go make some tea and just talk, you girls don't want us old ladies here with you." Regina joked and Johanna chuckled as those two left the room. Misty grinned slyly.

"So, Dawnnnnnnnnnnn, my bestest friend, we haven't talked in _forever_! You've been to busy with that boyfriend of yours! So, how far have you two gone?" Misty asked bluntly, causing all the other girls to giggle and Dawn to go bright red.

"Misty!" Dawn squeaked.

"What?" Misty grinned, "Just curious!" she shrugged.

"Too curious." Dawn muttered.

"Come on Dawn! Tell us!" May exclaimed, resting her head in her hands.

"I thought we were planning your wedding!" Dawn objected.

"Oh! There's always plenty of time for that." May waved her away. Dawn blushed brightly.

"Speak!" Jessie commanded, grinning at the blush.

"What?" Dawn whined, hiding her face in her knees.

"How far have you gone?" Misty asked again, sighing in exasperation.

"I don't want to talk about that." Dawn giggled.

"Hey, I'll talk about it with Ash." Misty shrugged.

"Well then go ahead." Dawn flipped the tables.

"We don't want to know about Misty," May sighed, "No offense." she added to Misty's glare.

"You and Paul are never around." Solidad pointed out, "Misty and Ash are." she added.

"So, we know nothing about what you and Paul have done, say, and etc."Maylene pointed out.

"Okay, We-" Dawn started. The boys came trooping in, cutting her off.

"What are you doing her? I thought you were hanging out with Paul." Zoey told them.

"Paul kicked us out." Kenny sighed.

"Not really surprising." Maylene chuckled.

"I'm surprised it took him this long." Solidad pointed out.

"Wedding Galore time, yay..." Drew sighed.

"Actually we were drilling Dawn on her and Paul." May exclaimed excitedly. They looked around, Dawn was gone.

Paul's policy of getting work done, was going to work to well for Dawn. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Reggie! I told you it's none of your business what I do with Dawn!" Paul exclaimed from inside. Dawn giggled. "And from that giggle, you are definitely not Reggie." Paul realized, he opened the door an inch.

"They are drilling me for information, but the arrival of the boys distracted them." Dawn explained. Paul chuckled and let her in.

"When do you think they guess you came here?" Paul chuckled, plopping on his bed and leaning on his headboard.

"Soon." Dawn answered distractedly, looking around the room, "Dang! Your room is huge!" she exclaimed, sitting down next to him.

"Thanks?" Paul raised an eyebrow. Dawn looked to him and chuckled.

"Now that I think of it, the fact that it's still snowing will give them a big hint." Dawn glanced out the window. The snow had now coated the ground and was getting taller.

"Well then, we just have to sneak out to go on date, right?" Paul asked.

"Definitely." Dawn grinned. Paul went to his closet and grabbed his coat and then grabbed another coat and handed it to Dawn.

"There you go, don't have to sacrifice my jacket." he pointed out. Dawn giggled. They snuck through the kitchen, where Johanna and Regina looked at them. Dawn giggled and put a finger to her mouth in a sign to be quiet. The two moms chuckled and repeated the sign to her. Dawn and Paul snuck out the rest of the way.

"They are so cute together." Johanna sighed happily.

"I know, and Paul is so nice around her." Regina nodded, she just couldn't believe it.


	22. Fourth Date

~~~~~The Fourth Date~~~~~~~

Paul and Dawn wandered around the empty town, snow falling around them. Everyone else was in their homes, cozyingup against their fireplaces and each other. "So where are we going?" Dawn asked calmly. She felt serene with all the snow falling around her.

"Don't really know, this wasn't a planned date, remeber?" Paul nodded, chuckling slightly.

"What's today's date?" Dawn asked randomly. Paul raised an eyebrow, but answered anyway.

"December 20th." Paul anwsered. His eyes widened and Dawn giggled.

"5 days until Christmas." she realized for him.

"Wow, time flew by." Paul murmured, he smirked and stopped, pulling Dawn to a stop. He hooked his fingers in her jean loops, pulling her closer. Yes, jeans. Paul had made her get changed into something at least remotely warm, a pair of black jeans and a white sweater. She was, of course, wearing Paul's coat too. Dawn giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, not objecting to anything. "I'm gonna have to get you a present soon." Paul smirked as Dawn started to object. This is were he used his position to his advantage, leaning down slickly and capturing Dawn's lips in his, shutting her up. Eventually they broke and Dawn blinked, before glaring at him.

"That won't work every time." she vowed. Paul smirked.

"Yet you say that every time." he explained. Dawn huffed and crossed her arms, stomping ahead. Paul chuckled and followed her close behind. It was times like these that he loved. The times they spent just messing around and teasing each other. Paul jogged a bit to catch up, snatching Dawn around the waist and heaving her over his shoulder. Dawn giggled.

"What are you doing Paul?" she asked.

"Well, this date is getting us nowhere, how about we just go home?" he explained.

"And be interrogated?" Dawn pointed out, glancing at the back of his head.

"Touche'. The field it is then." he nodded, changing direction.

"You know I can walk, right?" Dawn asked, laughing lightly.

"Yes, but I don't care." Paul commented in return. After walking the whole way to the field in this way, Paul finally let Dawn down.

"That was fun." Dawn nodded, she glanced down at the ground, sighing.

"What?" Paul asked.

"I don't want to sit on the wet snow." she whined childishly. Paul sighed.

"Yeah, we really didn't think this date through did we?" Paul chuckled, "What time is it?" he added.

"6:40" Dawn answered, reading it off her pokewatch, "Why?" she questioned.

"Let's just go to dinner, now that we trekked all the way out to the field." Paul explained.

"You mean, you trekked all the way, I rode all the way." Dawn pointed out. Paul nodded. They started walking back towards the town, in the direction of a restaurant. Dawn was pretty much babbling on, Paul taking note when she mentioned something that she had seen she had liked, for future reference. They finally arrived at a little diner place.

"Reggie, my Mom, and I always used to go here when I was younger, I think you'll like it." Paul informed her. Dawn nodded and they headed inside, dripping snow a little inside.

"Hello darlings, table for two?" the hostess asked, spotting them. She scrutinized Paul, "Is that little Paul Shinji? Why yes! It is! Where's you Mom and Dad?" she asked excitedly. Paul stiffened at the mention of a dad, while Dawn looked at him, confused. The hostess, a little old lady, smacked her forehead, "Of course! This adorable little girl must be your date! And you don't bring parents on dates!" the lady clucked her tongue. "Now let me get you two a table." she led them to a table near the back. "There you go children!" she chirped.

"Thank you Miss Marie." Paul muttered, the first thing either of the two had been able to say without being interrupted by Miss Marie, who was almost as talkative as Dawn.

"Ah! Still have you're manners, eh, little Paul?" she questioned, but didn't let him anwser before she left. Dawn let out the giggles she had been stifling. Paul glared at her.

"Yes, little Paul." she chuckled. Paul sighed.

"My mom is really close to all the girls here." he offered as an explanation.

"What about your dad? I didn't know you knew him."Dawn said, getting serious.

"I wish I didn't." Paul muttered.

"Why?" Dawn asked, just hearing him.

"He's...." he paused, "not good, he hurt our family. He went to join some big corperation that was trying to take over Sinnoh, still is, I think." Paul stared at the area behind Dawn. Dawn decided that she would let the subject drop, since Paul was obviouslyuncomfortable with it. Perfect timing for the waitress to come.

"Hey little Paul! And his lovely date, which, what is your name?" another old lady, much younger than the first though, asked. Dawn giggled.

"Dawn." she answered.

"Michelle." the waitress introduced herself, "And what can I get you two to drink?" she asked.

"Two strawberry smoothies." Paul answered for Dawn. The girl nodded and wrote that down, leaving. "Trust me, they have the best smoothies here, and I remember it's your favorite drink." Paul explained. Dawn whistled.

"Wow, I'm surprised you remembered that." Dawn grinned at him, "That's so sweet." she chirped happily. Paul growled softly, and blushed lightly, looking away. After the smoothies had arrived and Dawn agreed they were some of the best smoothies ever, they ordered the food and had to wait for it to get out. They chatted, more like Dawn talked and Paul commented his opinion occasionally. After they had eaten the food, Paul payed while Dawn was in the bathroom, so she couldn't object.

"Okay, let's go." Paul stood as Dawn returned to the table.

"We have to pay." Dawn stated like it was obvious.

"Already done." Paul smirked when Dawn gasped and gave him a dirty look.

"I hate it when you do that." Dawn huffed, standing and walking pass Paul, who chuckled, standing and following her after leaving a tip for Michelle. He easily caught up with her stomping pace, sidling up beside her, still smirking victoriously.

"You're not really mad at me." Paul commented confidently. Dawn grumbled under her breath, which confirmed Paul's suspicion. About halfway home, Dawn started talking again, seeming to forget she was mad at him, or just letting it go. As they got inside, Reggie came up to them, glaring.

"You're not fair!" he whined, pointing at them, then he turned to Paul, "You kicked us out because you had to work! Dawn isn't work!" Reggie continued to complain, not even realizing Paul had pushed Dawn ahead of him, leaving him to talk to a wall. They headed to the living room, where Misty made a shame-shame sign at them.

"Sneaky! Sneaky!" Maylene sang to them, as they sat in front of the fireplace to get rid of the snow.

"Thanks!" Dawn giggled.


	23. Twist of Fate on Day 10

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`DAY 10~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ohmigawd! Ohmigawd! We're gonna lose! It's not fair! I thought we were doing good! But, I mean...." Dawn continued to rant, gaining their surprised attention, except for Paul of course.

"You guys usually missed it because you were busy getting ready, but she has done this every time." Paul commented dryly from his arm chair, speaking to the others under Dawn's ranting. Reggie whistled, gaining Dawn's attention.

"Why did you whistle?" Dawn snapped at him. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I-I-" Reggie stuttered.

"Calm down Dawn, you're scaring the children." Paul smirked, he had his feet on an ottoman, and his hands behind his head, the picture of relaxation. Dawn glared darkly at him, huffing.

"We need to practice, come on." Dawn commanded, walking out of the house, Paul made no move to follow her.

"Aren't you going?" Zoey asked, confused.

"Nope, she won't notice I'm missing for a little while." Paul chuckled. It took about five minutes before Paul sighed and stood, stretching.

"Going to please your girlfriend?" Reggie smirked.

"Shut it, or next time I don't draw her attention away from you." Paul called over his shoulder as he left. Reggie paled to the others snickers.

~~~Dawn

Dawn freaked to herself, muttering darkly. She had, by now, realized Paul wasn't with her, and decided she needed to practice the solo anyway, heading to the field. "Hey pretty lady!" echoed behind her, she froze and stiffened. She was in the middle of a lonely forest with a guy who liked her. Yeah, it was the same thing with Paul, but she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She slowly turned around, knowing he had seen her already, she shook lightly, not visibly. Santiago ran up to her, half-grinning, half-smirking.

"Hello." Dawn greeted politely.

"I see for once, you're without your bodyguard." Santiago commented airily. Dawn held back a squeak of fear.

"Yeah, but he was right behind me." Dawn nodded, lying, her voice shook, giving away the lie. Santiago chuckled.

"Don't lie to me." he commanded.

"I wasn't." Dawn bluffed.

"Okay, whatever." he chuckled, he sobered soon after, "You know, you really shouldn't be walking alone in an isolated forest." Santiago took a step closer as Dawn took a step back.

"Why? I can protect myself." she straightened, a common technique used to make herself look bigger. Kind of like animal kingdom.

"Interesting, but I don't think you can." Santiago's smirk turned to a sneer, "You really shouldn't be in a forest alone because of people who would hurt you, steal you, anything." Santiago's eyes had an odd glint in them as Dawn stumbled back, but got blocked by a tree. He stepped so he was right against her. She gasped, a light squeak coming out. He covered her mouth with his hand, smirk coming back, "People like me." he hissed.

"Then, it's a good thing she's not in an isolated forest alone, eh?" James stepped out of the shadows. Dawn let out a breath of relief. Santiago stepped back, he was still smirking, confusing Dawn. "It's a good thing, she has us." James sneered. Dawn gasped, seeing the same glint Santiago had in his eyes, fill his. Her eyes filling with tears as she moved away from the tree and stumbled back, tripping while going backwards. Ironically, she stumbled into Paul and her field, the one place she felt safe.

"Too bad we're not good." Santiago chuckled, "Eh, partner?" he asked, as he and James bumped fists.

"Yup, you were quite hard to catch, what with your guard dog boy toy protecting you." James commented, they both started coming towards her as she started crawling backwards, tears falling.

"One who will continue protecting her." Paul snarled, coming out of nowhere and attacking Santiago, who was closer to the spot he appeared.

"You never leave, do you?!" James snarled.

"Get the girl and go!" Santiago ordered him.

"Run Dawn! Get to the house! I'll meet you there!" Paul commanded. Dawn opened her mouth to object as she quickly stood, but as she saw Paul starting to get the upper hand, she bolted, James close behind.

Paul~~~~

Paul sighed, knowing Dawn probably headed to the field. As he got closer to the field, he heard voices, surprised, he quickened his pace. Spotting James and Santiago, he growled, but paused, knowing he should wait to see what they were saying.

"It's a good thing she has us." James sneered. Paul narrowed his eyes, he automatically wanted to go comfort Dawn as she stumbled and fell.

"Too bad were not good." Santiago chuckled, bumping fists with James as he added, "Eh, partner?"

"Traitor!" Paul hissed. Still, he waited for the perfect point, knowing something big might happen.

"Yup, you were quite hard to catch, what with your guard dog boy toy protecting you." James commented as he and Santiago came at Dawn. It was then that Paul decided to get out, for two reasons. The first being, he would never let these two filth touch his Dawn, and the second he saw them then. He saw the tears spilling down Dawn's face.

Snarling out, "One who will continue protecting her." Paul jumped onto Santiago's back, grounding his face into the muddy, slushy grass. Santiago pushed him off and clawed at his face, but he neatly dodged. He just barely heard James yell at him, but disregarded whatever it was that he said. Santiago obviously heard him also, barking out a command.

"Get the girl and go!" Santiago called over his shoulder, letting Paul take the opportunity to punch him square in the jaw as he was looking the other way. Paul stood and glanced at Dawn.

"Run Dawn! Get to the house! I'll meet you there!" he commanded. He saw the fear flash across Dawn's face before turning his attention back to Santiago and he knew it wasn't for herself, but for him. He promised falsely that he would meet her there, because soon after Dawn had ran out, even though he continued fighting Santiago, soon his vision faded to black as something hit the back of his head.

~~~~~James

Dawn slipped slowly ahead of him with every step. He was fast, but Dawn's adrenaline was pushing her faster. He growled darkly under his breath as he ran out of slowed to a stop as Dawn just continued running, eventually leaving his line of sight.

"Your guard dog's shift is over! He's not going to be able to walk, no, no, he won't be able to breath when we're done with him!" James shouted into the empty forest, hoping the girl had heard him, so he could at least torment her mentally. He put his hands on his knees as he caught his breath. After finally catching his breath, he leaned up and glared darkly in the direction Dawn went. He spun around, vowing to make what he yelled come true. As he came back to the field, he saw Santiago and Paul still fighting and took the opportunity to use a rock from the ground to hit Paul in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. Any respect he once had for this couple, was gone, he pushed his emotions away to make a clean kill.

~~~~~Dawn

She didn't want to glance behind her, even though she was pretty sure James had stopped chasing her. She bit her lip, nearly drawing blood as she continued to run, taking one quick peek over her shoulder she let out a sigh of relief, even though it seemed more like a gasp.

"Your guard dog's shift is over! He's not going to be able to walk, no, no, he won't be able to breath when we're done with him!" she heard, but just barely. She stumbled as she let out a sob, knowing that was completely likely. How had it come to this? she wondered. She continued running, knowing it would do no good to go back, running to Reggie's house, she pushed through the door, sobbing and gasping at the same time.

"Dawn?! What's wrong?" her Mom was the first to ask, everyone chorousing in after.

"Paul's gone! Santiago and James tried to hurt me but he came and forced me to to come and and run to you, now come on." she started to head out the door, but her Mom caught her arm. She struggled violently, but her Mom's grip was firm.

"Tell us where he is, you're in no shape to run." Johanna commanded.

"The field!" Dawn gasped out, Regina and Johanna didn't know what that was, but the others bolted and they followed. Dawn followed after regaining her breath for a few seconds, still crying. She ran even quicker, catching up to the others and passing them in a matter of minutes. She was the first one to reach the field. The others rammed into her as she froze at the entrance.

"He's gone...."she gasped, tears coming harder as she fell to her knees.


	24. Shocker of the Year

~~~~~~James and Santiago

James slipped a pocket knife from his jacket and raised it above the fallen Paul. A slightly remorseful feeling creeped up the pit of his stomach, but he pushed it away. As he started to lower the knife, Santiago's phone rang, making him jump and drop the knife. He growled, until Santiago looked at him panicked.

"It's boss!" he hissed. James stiffened, slipping down to pick up the knife. Santiago flipped the phone open, "Hello Boss!" Santiago chirped. He winced. "No, we don't have the girl yet." he completely recoiled, pulling the phone from his ear. After the yelling of the man died down, Santiago put the phone back to his ear. "But Boss! Now it will be easy! We got the guard boy and we're gonna finish him." Santiago blinked, "Yes, he did give us a lot of hassle, but-" he sighed, "Of course, Okay sir." he closed the phone, glancing sullenly at James.

"What?" James asked, the suspense nearly killing him.

"Boss wants us to bring this guy to him to see if he's really as talented as we've been praising him with." Santiago explained.

"We haven't been praising him." James growled, disgusted.

"I know, I tried to tell him that, but you know boss." Santiago snorted, "Come on, help me grab him." Santiago heaved Paul's arm over one shoulder and James hauled the other over his shoulder as the lifted him and dragged him all the way through the forest and towards a car of Santiago's, shoving him in the backseat.

"We better tie him, in case he comes awake in the ride." James pointed out. After trussing him up, which took some time, they were off, to meet the boss.

~~~~~Dawn

She continued to sob, barely feeling the arms wrap around her and pick her up, carrying her. She only realized where she was when she saw the door of Reggie's house. The arms put her down, the arms, she now realized, were Reggie's, being for once, somber and serious. She stuffed her face into the back of the arm chair she was placed in. She sobbed violently, her back shaking was the only sign she was alive. Johanna sat on the corner of the arm chair, rubbing Dawn's back.

"We'll call the police, we'll find him sweetie." Johanna soothed. Dawn spun around.

"What if there's nothing to find?! James said he's kill Paul! Kill him! I shouldn't have left!" Dawn sobbed, then continued to burrow her face in the chair. Johanna paused in her back rubbing. Regina and Reggie stood frozen on the other side of the room, before Regina fell over, fainting. Reggie caught her, just barely, laying her on the ground before running his fingers through his hair.

"I promise you that we'll find him." Johanna promised. Dawn stood, now enraged.

"Please, don't make promises you can't keep." Dawn sniffled, heading up the steps, to her room, everyone guessed. No one followed her, they knew she probably needed time.

"I'll call the police." Joy bowed politely out of the room. Johanna nodded to her. It took about fifteen minutes before the police arrived.

"Hello ma'am, my name is Johnston." one of the two, a bald man with yellow eyes introduced, "And this is my partner, Michael." he pointed to the much younger, black haired boy to his left. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked professionally. Regina, who had come too, stepped forward.

"My son, Paul Shinji has gone missing, well actually, we think he was kidnapped, we don't have as much information as his girlfriend, Dawn, and she's upstairs." Regina explained, she glanced at Reggie.

"I'll go see if I can get her." Reggie left. He went to Dawn's room, but was surprised to see she wasn't there, until he walked Paul's room, where she was curled up on the bed, holding one of his jackets. Reggie sat down next to her, making her look at him. "Hey." Reggie greeted. He couldn't deny that she looked horrible. Her hair was slightly ruffled, her cheeks and eyes bright red and puffy. Her nose was still slightly running, but not too noticeable.

"Hey." she greeted in return, a nasally quality to her voice.

"The police are here and need some information." Reggie added softly.

"Oh." Dawn looked down at her lap, where the jacket was squished. Reggie softened.

"I know he's going to be okay. My brother is a fighter. You and I both know that. Dawn, I know it may not seem like it, but, I do consider you like a little sister to me, and will do just as much as Paul to protect you and therefore protect Paul, because I know how much you two mean to each other." Reggie smiled warmly at her and she gave him a watery smile back. Leading her down the steps, Reggie and Dawn paused as they reached the bottom, Regina was giving a very vivid description of Paul.

"And, not to mention, he has a birth mark the shape of a poodle on his stomach, right to the left of his belly button, and-" Regina was cut off by the policeman.

"Thank you ma'am, we have plenty of information to go on now." Johnson commented politely. Dawn giggled lightly, while everyone else snickered. Regina bit her lip. Johnson turned when he heard Dawn giggle. "And I'm guessing that you're the girlfriend?" Johnson asked. Dawn nodded. "Then, I know you have the must run-ins with these two, James and Santino?" Johnson asked.

"Santiago." Dawn corrected.

"Right, right." the officer nodded, "Can you give me a detailed description of each?" Johnson asked, holding his pen over his notepad. Dawn let out a breath.

"Okay well, James has really really dark red hair with green eyes, he usually keeps his hair in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, his hands are rough and hard, and he has a tiny thunderbolt shaped scar, just above his eyebrow. He's short, but really skinny." Dawn took a deep breath, "He usually wears really dark clothing in any color and has a pair of sunglasses he wears on a chain around his neck." Dawn nodded. The officer was obviously impressed, as was everyone else.

"Wow, good memory, and how about this Santiga guy?" Johnson asked, getting the name wrong again. Dawn didn't bother to correct him, just described him.

"Santiago has black hair and dark, dark, brown eyes, pretty much black. I haven't seen him as much, but I noticed he has a lip piercing, a really, really small one, not really visible unless you're really close. He also has a tattoo of a red squirtle on one of his arms, not sure which one. He's really tall and skinny. And that's really all I can remember about him." Dawn bit her lip.

"That's good though." the other officer, Michael, nodded in encouregement. "We'll put this information in our database, and visit you tommorow." Michael nodded. The officers left.

"What about the contest?" Regina asked, sighing. Dawn bit her lip.

"Tomorrow's just the girl's song, so we have to find him by the next day, that's the boy's song. Even if we don't," Dawn swallowed, "I doubt James will show up, so it would be without guys." Dawn explained. The others nodded, before they lost Dawn again, going up to curl in Paul's bed.

~~~~Paul

Paul blinked, it was dark, but he heard noises. It took him a few seconds before he realized he was blindfolded. That made him recall the previous event of the day. He was being dragged somewhere and again decided to wait to do anything. _Like that did much. _He sneered to himself in his head. It took a few seconds before he was dropped.

"Boss, this is the guy that's been giving us problems." Paul heard, he vaguely recognized the voice as Santiago's.

"Take his blindfold off, he's perfectly awake." a deeper voice chuckled.

"Got it boss." Santiago, pulled the blindfold off, seeming to intentionally pull some of Paul's hair too. Paul glared at him, and then James when he spotted him.

"I knew I couldn't trust you, traitor." he spat at James, who simply smirked.

"Got that right, Paulie." James sneered.

"Silence." the same deep voice as before boomed, making Paul automatically turn to the source. He gasped and did what he could to push himself backwards. After the shock had worn off, the anger set in.

"What the hell?!" Paul snarled. The man owning the voice chuckled again.

"I never wanted the girl, James and Santiago informed me of your presence around her and I inferred you would give yourself up for her." the man, obviously the boss, explained. Paul smirked at him.

"Aw, you really love me that much," Paul sneered, "Daddy?"


	25. Dawn's Dream

~~~~~Dawn

Dawn woke up in the morning and automatically realized what had happened. The contest started at ten o'clock and then they would have the rest of the day to search for Paul. She glanced at the clock on Paul's nightstand. 10:43. She gasped, bolting out of bed and throwing on her outfit. She glanced in the mirror and groaned. Her hair was a complete and total mess, and her face even worse. "Why didn't they wake me?!" she screamed in frustration. The house was obviously empty.

"It's okay love." a voice purred behind her. She glanced back in surprise. Paul was there. She gasped, immediatly tackling him into a hug, luckily the bed was behind them.

"Ohmigawd! How did you get away?" she exclaimed. Paul started to answer, but Dawn cut him off, pressing her lips to his. She paused, this wasn't right. Everything seemed right, except the kiss. The kiss was cold and hard, nothing like her kisses with Paul. She pulled away from the smirking Paul.

"I guess you missed me." Paul chuckled. Or, the fake Paul.

"Y-Your not Paul!" Dawn yelled, backing up. A look of confusion crossed Paul's face.

"What are you talking about Dawn?" he asked lowly, looking generally concerned for her health.

"I won't believe it! I don't know who you are, but you're not Paul!" she screamed, backing up farther as the Paul came back in.

"DAWN!"

"DAWN!!"

"DAWN!!!"

Dawn jolted awake, sobbing. She latched onto her Mom, who was looking at her, wildly shaking her to try and get her awake. Her Mom wrapped her arms around Dawn, quietly shushing her. Looking passed her Mom's shoulder, she saw Reggie, Regina, and Brock, the ones whose rooms were closest to Paul's, where she had fallen asleep.

"You were screaming and crying." Brock informed her. Dawn sniffled.

"I'm sorry for waking you." Dawn apologized.

"Don't worry about it."

"It's okay."

"No need to be sorry."

They all spurted a different apology at her. Dawn leaned away from her Mom, finally calming down. "Okay, I'm good, I swear." she laughed fakely, attempting to assure them. It obviously didn't calm them any.

"What did you dream? You were screaming, 'Not you' repeatedly." Johanna asked. Dawn shook her head.

"Can we talk about it in the morning, I'm really tired still." Dawn glanced at the clock as she said this, 4:19 AM. She let out a whoosh of breath. They all nodded and filed out of the room, except for Johanna. Johanna looked at her softly.

"He'll be okay, I promise." Johanna left before she could say anything. Dawn shook her head, and attempted to get back to sleep, not getting much throughout the rest of the day.


	26. Back to the Grind: Girls' Songs

~~~~~~GIRL'S SONG DAY~~~~~~~~~

Dawn was waken at nine o'clock by May and Misty, who said she needed to be pretty for the final stage. They stayed peppy to make sure her sadness didn't leak out any more. After getting her dress, taming her hair, and giving her a pep speech, May brought out the makeup kit.

"We need to do something about your eyes." May explained. Dawn eyed the case suspiciously.

"Calm down, I won't let her go overboard." Misty promised. Dawn nodded, knowing she could trust Misty and her tom-boy instincts. After approximately fifteen minutes, Dawn was ready, decked out in her stage outfit, some clear lip gloss, and blue eyeshadow. After going downstairs to the major compliments of the others, which she only nodded politely too, they all walked to the arena. This is where they split ways.

Dawn was pretty much on auto-drive the whole morning and had to take a moment to remember her lyrics. Lauren was going first, luckily.

"First up, Lauren, with her song for James!" the MC exclaimed. The audience let out polite claps as Lauren skipped onto the stage. Some of the guys gaped and drooled at her outfit. Lauren grinned, taking the microphone.

"This song is called Backstabber!" she exclaimed, smirking, Dawn snorted with the irony. _**(A/N: Kesha)**_

_Backstabber (repeat 3x)_

_Bored, stoned, sitting in your basement  
All alone, cause your little conversations  
got around, now look at what we all found out  
(look at what we, look at what we all found out)_

_You have got a set of loose lips, twisting stories  
All because you're jealous  
Now I know exactly what you're all about,  
And this is what you're all about.._

_Boy, your such a backstabber,  
Oh boy, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Boy, your such a backstabber,  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

Lauren flipped her hair snottily, frowning.

_(Talk Talk Talk talk talk talk)  
I'm sick and tired of hearing all about my life,  
from other bitches with all of your lies,  
wrapped up so tight, so maybe you should shut your mouth shut your mouth  
Shut your fucking mouth_

_Honestly, I think its kinda funny that you waste  
your breath talking about me,  
Got me feeling kinda special really (so this is what your all about)_

_Boy, your such a backstabber,  
Oh boy, you're such a shit talker  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

She waggled her finger to the crowd, taunting them.  
_Boy, your such a backstabber,  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Katie's just there repping my style,  
Damn, Jeanie why you gotta tell the secrets about my sex life?  
All I ever did was drive your broke ass around,  
Pick you up, take you out,  
when your car broke down_

_Backstabber (3x)_

_Boy, your such a backstabber,  
Oh boy, your such a shit talker,  
Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Boy, your such a backstabber,  
(taking and twisting it down your so manipulating .oh.)  
Run your mouth more than everyone I've ever known  
And everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

Lauren really got into her song, especially dancing, how she considered sexily, to it._  
.talk. Backstabber(3x)  
(taking and twisting it down your so manipulating .oh.)  
Girl Talk talk  
your looking like a lunatic  
Everybody knows it (everybody knows it)_

_Everybody knows yeah...  
your looking like a lunatic  
and everybody knows yeah.._

_everybody knows  
Backstabber(3x)_

"That was...interesting." Chatot chuckled.

"Definetly a nice singing voice, interesting song and feelings about James." Mimi pointed out, giggling lightly into the palm of her hand.

"Amazing." Mr. Contesta nodded simply.

As Lauren had performed, Dawn had thought it through, finally deciding to take a huge risk. She had thrown her old lyrics out and thought through the melody of her song, changing her new lyrics when necessary. Finally, when the time came, Dawn glanced over her lyrics one more time and went to the stage.

"And now, Dawn, one half of the song writers! And her song for Paul!" the MC enthused. The cheers from the audience were much louder, nearly deafening. As the cheers finally died, she smiled lightly. She took a deep breath and leaned to the microphone.

"This song's called Without You." she sighed and started. _**(A/N: Rent, just imagine it's not a duet)**_

_Without you, the ground thaws  
the rain falls  
the grass grows_

_Without you, the seeds root  
the flowers bloom  
the children play_

_The stars gleam  
the poets dream  
the eagles fly  
without you_

Dawn closed her eyes, trying to picture Paul with her._  
The Earth turns  
the sun burns  
but I die, without you_

_Without you, the breeze warms  
the girl smiles  
the cloud moves_

_Without you, the tides change  
the boys run  
the oceans crash_

_The crowds roar  
the days soar  
the babies cry  
without you_

_The moon glows  
the river flows  
but I die without you_

Dawn thought of how true that was, she died without feeling without Paul. She had to find Paul.

_The world revives  
colors renew  
but I know blue  
only blue  
lonely blue  
willingly blue  
Without you_

_Without you, the hand gropes  
the ear hears  
the pulse beats_

_Without you, the eyes gaze  
the legs walk  
the lungs breathe_

_The mind churns  
the heart yearns  
the tears dry without you_

_Life goes on  
but I'm gone  
'cause I die, without you  
without you  
without you  
without you....._

Dawn looked down, a few tears falling, which she swiped away quickly. The audience was silent, except for a few sniffles. It took a few seconds for everyone to break out of their shock, but when they did, the applause were astounding. Mimi was wiping her eyes with a hankerchief that Mr. Contesta had lended to her.

"I expected highly of you, but that was astounding, as if you're voice wasn't enough, the emotion and the song lyrics screamed out to us all." Mimi sniffled, praising her. Dawn nodded in acknowledgment.

"Truly amazing." Mr. Contesta nodded solemnly.

"They don't call you a song writer for nothing and with a voice like that." Chatot whistled, "Contest over." he crossed his feathers. Dawn bowed to the crowd one more time, attempting to appease their cheers, but it did nothing to silence them.

"Wow!" the MC yelled over the crowd, "What a day, hey?! Tomorrow, we rejoin for the boys' portion of singing." the MC exclaimed. Dawn walked backstage, towards the exit, but was stopped by Lauren.

"I can not believe you! You little bitch." Lauren snarled.

"Really Lauren, I'm not in the mood right now." Dawn sighed, pulling away.

"No! You don't walk away from me!" Lauren's grip on Dawn's arm tightened. Dawn winced, spinning around.

"Get off!" she growled, ripping Lauren's hand off her arm.

"First, you steal Paulie-" Lauren started.

"No! Lauren! Shut the hell up! First, his name is Paul, not PAULIE. Second, he was always mine, he is mine, and he will always be mine, no matter what you do, you're not having him." Dawn finally snapped, "And at the moment, I'm short on patience and you coming along made me lose all of said patience, so leave me alone, and leave Paul alone." Dawn commanded. Now, when Dawn turned around and stormed off, Lauren didn't grab her arm, she was too stunned to do anything. As Dawn met up with her friends outside, they threw even more compliments at her.

"That was amazing!" Maylene exclaimed.

"When did you come up with that song?" Reggie asked suspicously. Dawn looked away, biting her lip to stop giggling. It always made her happier to spend time with her friends.

"No! No way did you do that last night and change it!" May gasped.

"Right, I didn't, I did it when Lauren was singing." Dawn giggled. They all gaped at her, silent. "I just fit the lyrics into the rhythm the best I could." she added. After gaping for quite some time, they eventually just shook their heads and let it go, knowing with Dawn, anything could be possiable.


	27. A Challenge

Hello! My faithful readers, calm down, I'll put up a new chapter right now so you guys don't kill me, but, I send out this challenge to any one who's willing to take it. I want someone to make me a banner or picture or icon or anything for the Vielstone Singing Contest. I really have no reward, but if you like, I could make an idea of yours into a story, I most definitely will give you a shout out. I would be forever grateful and your best friend, plus......

**I DARE YOU!**

P.S. Sorry about the last chapter, my spell check wasn't working, but now it is, so a newly spell-checked chapter will replace that soon. Sorry for any annoyance!

P.S.S. There is no deadline on how long you have to do this, just PM me if you want more information. THANK YOU!


	28. A Very Easy Solution

Paul~~~~

Paul was extremely annoyed his estranged father had now captured him, putting him in a jail cell until they had enough time to 'talk about things'. He was also relieved that he knew his Dad wasn't going after Dawn anymore and had ordered Santiago and James to not go after her either. He was a bit worried for his own welfare and about the contest, but pushed those thoughts away. His largest emotion, surprisingly, was amusement. Even the look on James and Santiago's faces when he called their boss Dad was priceless, now whenever they look at him, they seem a little afraid. Paul has taunted them many times about it. Right now though, he was just sprawled out across the single cot in his jail cell, and judging by the light shining through the window it was just in the morning. With a heavy creaking noise, the door to his jail cell opened, Paul glanced at it, immediately spotting his dad, he snorted. His dad had hair a little bit darker then Reggie's and Paul's exact eye color.

"Oh look, it's Daddy Dearest." Paul spat at him, mocking him with the 'Daddy' comments. Paul's Dad, Randy, rolled his eyes.

"You seem enthusiastic to see me." Randy replied.

"Of course, being locked in a cell in the middle of no where, you're pretty much my only source of entertainment." Paul sighed.

"Aw, poor teenage son. And we're still in Vielstone, just that warehouse to the right of the Pokemon Center, underneath it, that is." Randy explained. Paul noted this information, too easy to get. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." he yawned.

"Well, there is a reason I brought you here." Randy smirked, leaning against the door.

"Do I look like I care?" Paul asked, sighing. Randy frowned.

"You'll come around after a few days in this boring cell." Randy left. Paul chuckled after the door was slammed close.

"Idiot." Paul mumbled, reaching over to his wrist, where his black pokewatch was sitting, and texting Dawn where he was.

Dawn~~~~

Dawn sighed, it was really sweet of them to try and make her feel better with a bunch of funny comedy movies. It was now intermission between one of them, and it was Ash's turn to choose a movie, but he couldn't decide. Dawn's pokewatch dinged making everyone turn to look at her. "I don't know." she mumbled, glancing at her watch and opening the new text. She gasped out.

"What?" Reggie asked. Dawn shushed him, reading in disbelief.

_**1 New Message From Paul**_

_**Hey,**_

_**idiot boss told me we r under that warehouse left of the pokemon center. Bring police, tons of guys here.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Paul**_

"PAUL TEXTED ME!" Dawn screamed.

"What?!" they all chorused, Regina going so far as to nearly pull Dawn out of her seat, reading the text off her wrist. Regina squealed.

"Yay! I'm calling the police!" Regina nearly skipped into the next room.

"Read it out loud!" Reggie demanded. Dawn did so.

"How could we forget he had his watch?!" May asked. The police were on their way.


	29. Reunion of Sorts

~~~~Paul

Paul smirked. The message was sent. It took only about two hours before he heard commotion outside. Paul stood and jumped out of the way as the door caved in and Santiago and James fell in. "Oh, did the police find out about your little operation?" he asked sadly, "Wonder how." he smirked as he held up his pokewatch. They gasped.

"We're idiots." Santiago said sadly.

"Yeah, you are." Paul agreed, smirking as two policemen came in, locking cuffs around their wrists.

"Are you Paul?" the older one asked, smirking. (They just happen to be Johnson and Michael.)

"Oh, yeah." Paul nodded slowly.

"Ah, well the description your Mom and then girlfriend gave us fits perfectly then." the younger one smirked, "Can we see the poodle-shaped scar to the left of your belly button?" he asked sweetly as those two burst into giggles, still keeping a firm grip on Santiago and James. Paul groaned. As they lead those two criminals out, and therefore Paul. Paul spotted Dawn, but she didn't see him. The others saw him, but he shook his head. Regina was nearly vibrated in place though, and Reggie's grin was huge.

"Calm down Dawn, I'm sure he's okay." Kenny smirked.

"And how do you know?!" Dawn snapped at him. Paul came behind her and slipped his arms around her waist.

"Hello Love." he murmured, kissing her neck softly. Dawn stiffened, then gasped, spinning around in his arms.

"PAUL!" she screamed, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his neck. Paul couldn't help the small grin that spread across his face as he leaned into Dawn's hair.

"Calm down love, now, what's your name exactly?" Paul smirked as Dawn gasped, leaning back. He started laughing loudly.

"You jerk!" she yelled, hitting his arm repeatedly. The others were now extremely confused. He sobered quickly though.

"I thought you would be happy to see him again..."Reggie muttered. Paul couldn't help but burst into laughter again.

"That's not nice!" Dawn pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry, I had too." Paul chuckled, finally sobering some.

"What?" May asked, as Regina took her turn hugging Paul to death.

"I asked what her name was." Paul explained. The others burst into laughter, except for Regina and Johanna, who were even more confused.

"Why would you do that?" Regina asked Paul.

"When Dawn was traveling with us a few years ago, Paul always forgot her name." Ash explained for him. Paul had gone over to Dawn and was buttering her up to forgive him, which really wasn't that tough. She melted into his arms and kissed him. As the kiss deepened, the others just noticed them.

"Well, she forgave him easily." Zoey laughed. The others nodded.

"Hey you two! No PDA!" Misty objected as the two broke, breathless. Dawn stuck her tongue out and then pulled Paul down to kiss him again.

"I have the oddest feeling, just from the way they look at one another, that they're going to be like that for a while, but according to one of the criminals, he has a right to talk to Paul." Johnson came up to him.

"How so?" Reggie sharpened. Dawn and Paul were listening now, having just broken apart.

"Wait, let me guess, the guy says he has a right to talk to me because I'm related to him, right?" Paul sighed. This caught everyone's attention.

"Uh, yeah, so he's telling the truth?" Johnson asked before anyone else could say something.

"Let me just talk to him," Paul pulled away, "Be right back," he winked to Dawn, "Promise this time." he swore. And, before anyone could object, Johnson and Paul were gone.

~~~~Dawn

The police had arrived fifteen minutes after the phone call. "We're gonna have to test to make sure this isn't a trap." Michael explained to them.

"Okay, how long will that take?" Regina asked. Johnson scratched behind his ear.

"Probably," he shrugged, "Three days or so...."

"What?!" Dawn and Regina screamed in sync, livid.

"Joking!" he defended, "Probably about an hour." he amended. They nodded, more satisfied with this answer then the last one. After tracking where the text came from, and various other tests, they decided it was safe enough to go in, but they forced Dawn and her friends to stay out and let the police do their work. After they had been inside for nearly an hour, Dawn started to pace.

"What is taking so long?! What if Paul's hurt?!" Dawn gasped, her pacing getting more frantic with each thought.

"Dawn! Stop!" her Mom ordered. Dawn paused, turning to face them.

"But...." Dawn murmured.

"Calm down Dawn, I'm sure he's okay." Kenny soothed.

"How do you know?!" she snapped at him. Arms slipped around her waist and she stiffened in surprise.

"Hello love." a deep voice murmured in her ear, before leaning down and kissing her neck. Dawn gasped, she recognized that voice! She spun around, but the boy kept his arms around her.

"Paul!" she yelled, excited that she had confirmed her guess and then throwing her arms around his neck.

"Calm down love, now, what's your name exactly?" she heard Paul breath in her ear. He sounded serious, but she could feel his smirk against her neck, so she gasped and hit him.

"You jerk!" she exclaimed as she continued to beat his poor arm to death. She heard something very rare and paused in her attack, Paul's laughter. It, of course, stopped as quickly as it started, but she enjoyed it just the same.

"I thought you'd be happy to see him..." she just barely managed to hear Reggie say. Seeming the amusement on Paul's face alerted her that he was going to be laughing again, and she was right.

"That's not nice." Dawn pouted purposefully. Regina had now latched onto Paul and Dawn backed off to let her get her moment. She heard him apologize to her again and explain to the others what had happened, but was too distracted by the man being led away to the police. He was glaring straight at her, and then his gaze landed on Paul, and he sneered. It obviously wasn't Santiago or James, but he looked familiar....he kinda looked like Paul. She was snapped out of her reverie by Paul, he was now looking back at her and followed her gaze, just managing to see the man. He shook his head.

"Don't worry about him, he's going to jail." Paul nodded. Dawn looked away. She could literally feel Paul's smirk. "Oh, come on now, you're not still mad at me, are you?" he asked, cooing lightly.

"Yes." she nodded, she really wasn't but it was amusing to see Paul make it up to her. He obviously didn't believe her though, because he wasn't reacting in his normal way, to freak out.

"Oh, then I might just have to convince you how sorry I am then, eh?" he asked. Dawn glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as she felt heat right next to her, and there he was. She then felt his hands grab onto her waist. While her head was turned arrogantly the other way, her neck was completely exposed to him. He kissed it softly, licking and nipping until he reached her ear. "I'm sorry Dawn." he murmured, smirking clearly against her skin, he then nipped her ear, making her let out something similar to a moan. Paul's smirk widened. "Did I just hear a _moan?" _he asked, smirking victoriously. Dawn giggled, and he smiled lightly against her skin now.

"I love you." she sighed, melting into his arms.

"I love you too." Paul replied, moving his lips from her ear to her lips. They were interrupted as they heard Misty shout.

"Hey you too! No PDA!" Misty objected. Dawn stuck her tongue out childishly, until her tongue was distracted somewhere else.

"...says he has a right to talk to Paul." Johnson finished just as they broke apart.

"How so?" Regina asked sharply and Paul rolled his eyes at him Mom's overprotective nature.

"Wait, let me guess, the guy says he has a right to talk to me because I'm related to him, right?" Paul asked, sighing lightly. Dawn glanced at him, surprised, as did almost everyone else.

"Uh, yeah, so he's telling the truth?" Johnson asked before anyone else could say something.

"Let me just talk to him." Paul pulled away from Dawn, and she opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off, "Be right back," he winked at her, "Promise this time." he slipped away before Dawn could object.


	30. Boys' Songs

"Okay son, if this man bothers you, just give a yell and ten cops will pop out of nowhere to help you." Johnson chuckled as he lead the way. Paul nodded.

"Thank you." he replied.

"Sure thing." Johnson shrugged as they got in front of Randy, the man they had to see. He left them alone in an intense stare down. Randy smirked as Paul crossed his arms, continuing to stare silently at him. Then, shaking his head, Randy started clapping that best he could while wearing handcuffs. Paul narrowed his eyes, waiting for an explanation.

"I'm impressed." was the only explanation offered, "You managed to trick me." he explained further as Paul stayed silent. Paul shook his head.

"You're just very easy to trick." Paul offered.

"You didn't even wait to hear my deal." Randy pointed out.

"I make a point to not make deals with estranged fathers or criminals, or, even worse, both." Paul sneered, "Conversation over." Paul turned to leave, but what his father said net made his blood run cold and him freeze.

"You know that girlfriend of yours is _very _beautiful." Randy smirked as he noticed Paul's hands turned to fists.

"What?" he hissed, completely unsettled by the predatory tone in his father's voice.

"Yes, I see what James and Santiago were talking about, I just must add her to my _collection."_ Randy explained, smirk never leaving his face. Paul didn't know what his 'collection' was, and he didn't want to know, but he did know Dawn was not about to be come a part of it. "I'll just send some of my workers more capable of making a capture, maybe even James, it seemed as if Santiago was the one lagging in that group." Randy shrugged indifferently. Paul spun around.

"You'll stay away from her and so will James because you're both going to jail." Paul hissed.

"Only for a matter of time son, I do have connections. People who owe me and would be more than happy to pay my bail, in full." Randy taunted. Paul growled under his breath, he wasn't going to continue to be taunted like this, shaking his head, he walked away. "Only a matter of time!" his dad called after him.

~~~Boy's Songs~~~

Things had, more or less, gone back to normal. A day had passed, the only difference being Dawn was attached to Paul by something seeming to be glue, but that really wasn't that different. Max, Kelly, Joy, Brock, Zoey, Kenny, Harley, and Solidad were all gone, going off on different journeys. They hadn't wanted to miss the end of the contest, but Dawn and Paul both assured them that it was okay. Everyone else begged them to stay for Christmas, but they had to leave. Drew, May, Reggie, Maylene, Ash, Misty, and their mothers insisted on staying anyway. Especially since their mothers, Reggie, and Maylene all lived in the area.

It was now about time for the contest, and Lauren had been allowed to get a new partner. The boy, her brother, Brett, seemed a lot more kind then Lauren, but first impressions can be deceiving. He would be performing first, unfortunately, he hadn't had enough time to create a song of his own, so now had to use the one James had prepared.

"Now! Introducing Lauren's new partner, Brett!" the MC exclaimed. Murmurs rippled through the audience as they wondered why James was gone, but they slowly started to clap to show their support for the new singer.

"Um, I'm going to be singing the song that James prepared, it's called Stupid Girls." he muttered. The audience immediately started to laugh as Dawn and Paul gasped backstage.

"He stole our song! James did!" Dawn exclaimed. Paul had gotten over it, shrugging indifferently.

"Not like we were gonna use it." he pointed out dryly.

"Still..." Dawn muttered, quieting as his singing started.

_Stupid girl, stupid girls, stupid girls  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare __Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne_

"He took it word for word, didn't he?" Paul whispered quietly, chuckling lightly.

_(Drop a name) What happened to the dreams of a girl president?  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent!  
They travel in packs of two or three  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees  
Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back __Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

The audience was not enjoying it, at all. The song was obviously planned to be sang in James' girl voice, which he had always been oddly good with._  
_

_(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy  
I cannot take any more_._  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in_._  
That will never be me_.

_Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see_._  
Disasters all around_

_World despaired_

_Their only concern  
Will they fuck up my hair?_

The judges were all frowning, Mimi going so far as to cover her ears._  
_

_Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, stupid girl!  
Maybe if I act like that, that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl, I don't wanna be a stupid girl  
Baby if I act like that, flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that, I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl!_

As it was over, the audience clapped, not for how it sounded, but how they were relieved it was finally over. The judges all looked at each other and Chatot spoke first, always the bold one.

"That sucked, next." he looked to Mimi. She bit her lip.

"I like your outfit?" she offered. Chatot made a noise similar to a snort.

"Let's put it this way, if we were on one of those shows were we had buzzers, you would have been out in the first ten seconds." Chatot stated bluntly. Brett sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, I really didn't want to do it anyway." Brett nodded. Mr. Contesta just skipped and let him leave. Dawn and Paul frowned at how Lauren freaked out on him.

"Your voice was little! Your tone was little! Everything about you is little!" Lauren insulted.

"Then we're defiantly siblings because your brain is little!" he snapped. Lauren stared at him flabbergasted as he stormed off.

"I like him." Paul chuckled. Dawn nodded in agreement. The audience was slowly starting to cheer as they realized who was next, and the MC hadn't even said anything yet.

"Now introducing," the MC couldn't speak over the cheers. "Okay then, you obviously know it's Paul." she chuckled. Paul took that as his chance for an entrance and pecked Dawn on the lips.

"I love you." he grinned, "And, while in the hell hole of that place, I created a new song." he slipped out of her grasp and onto the stage before she could reply. The cheers got louder when he appeared and he grabbed the microphone.

"I know, it's risky, but I just changed my song yesterday, a new one I created, Bless the Broken Road." Paul finally turned his attention to the audience as he heard their gasps.

"You sure you want to do that Paul?" Mimi asked, "That's a big risk." she pointed out.

"Dawn changed her song fifteen minutes before she was set to perform, I think I'm good." he smirked as the audience turned even more shocked. Yes, he had made Dawn sing him the song she made and she explained to him how she made it in five minutes. He took a breath and started to sing, silencing the crowd.

_I set out on a narrow way, many years ago  
Hoping I would find true love along the broken road  
But I got lost a time or two  
Wiped my brow and kept pushing through  
I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you  
_

The crowd was all cooing quietly, knowing his song would be just a lovey dovey as Dawn's._  
_

_Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true_

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you  
Yes He did

Dawn's hand had automatically had a hand come to cover her mouth as her eyes filled with tears._  
_

_I think about the years I spent, just passing through  
I'd like to have the time I lost, and give it back to you  
But you just smile and take my hand  
You've been there, you understand  
It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true_

Every long lost dream led me to where you are  
Others who broke my heart, they were like northern stars  
Pointing me on my way into your loving arms  
This much I know is true

Mimi was wiping her eyes for tears._  
_

_That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you_

But now I'm just rolling home into my lover's arms  
This much I know is true

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

That God blessed the broken road  
That led me straight to you

The audience immediately clapped and Chatot shook his head.

"Only you could follow that horrible boy and make my whole outlook on things seem better, superior, like always." he said simply.

"Awwww! You and Dawn make such a cute couple!" Mimi squealed as an answer. Mr. Contesta continued on.

"Amazing, as always." he judged, shrugging. As Paul made his way backstage, Dawn did break down crying. Paul watched on surprised, and Dawn threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Calm down love, you're overreacting." Paul chuckled.

"I love you so much." Dawn replied, tears finally stopping.

"You know how much I love you." Paul shook his head. "Why are you still crying?" he asked, chuckling lightly as he spotted even more tears coming.

"Because!" Dawn whined, "I'm a girl and it's what I do!" Dawn pointed out. Paul shook his head and they kissed and then stopped to listen to the MC.

"Well, another round over! Last round tomorrow on Christmas Day! The Duet! And if I were Lauren, I'd get a new partner." the MC chuckled and the audience clapped. Dawn and Paul both paused for a moment, shoot, Christmas. They shook it off as to not alert the other of their forgetfulness. As Dawn and Paul met the others, they were met with mostly coos and some scolding looks for Paul for changing his song so soon. Then, the girls immediately forced the guys to go out to a club like place, it didn't sell alcohol though. The parents declined quickly. The guys all stood downstairs impatiently, each one being forced in a button up shirt to match their date, but that was pretty much the only thing they knew about the mysterious dresses. Maylene came down first, looking relieved to be released. She was wearing a purple strapless dress, one that went to her knee and had single silver band across the middle. Misty came down next, also looking relieved and wearing a yellow spaghetti strap dress with a yellow flower in her hair. Finally, May and Dawn came down together, chattering excitedly. May wearing a strapless dark green dress with light green accents. Dawn wore a red dress, the type you would wear to a sexy salsa. It was longer on one side than the other and had intricate beading around the halter neck. After the girls greeted their respective dates, they headed to the club, before dancing, they got a table in one corner and were going to order food. The waiter came to the table and eyed Dawn.

"Nice legs, when do they open?" he asked, smirking. Before Dawn could reply, Paul stepped in.

"Nice mouth, when does it shut?" he snapped, glaring at the man. Snickers ran through the table. The waiter scowled and got there drink orders.

"It's so funny to see Paul protective." Reggie pointed out. Paul turned his glare to him and he shrunk back. After talking some more and getting their food, the girls, again, forced the boys, this time to dance. Except for Dawn.

"You don't want to dance?" Paul chuckled. Dawn shook her head, yawning.

"The last few days have been tiring, it seems like I'm running on empty." she explained. Paul nodded, standing. "What are you doing?" she asked, alarmed, leaning up.

"Calm down." Paul chuckled. Dawn shook her head stubbornly, but watched him as he went over to the enthusiastically dancing Reggie, whispering something in his ear. Reggie paused before nodding. Coming back, Paul grabbed her hands, pulling her up. It was only six, luckily. "I asked Reggie if we could leave, actually, I told him we'd be leaving, didn't really ask." he explained. Dawn grinned, hugging him. As the walked home, the snow buffered them, making them laugh.

"I'm gonna get changed, I'm soaked." she laughed, leaving Paul alone. Paul immediately went into the kitchen, were their Moms were.

"Paul?" Regina asked, surprised.

"Dawn was tired." he explained.

"Where is she?" Johanna asked.

"Getting changed, and can you two do me a favor?" Paul asked.

"Sure, what?" Regina asked.

"Distract Dawn, I need to get her a Christmas present, just tell her I went training or something." Paul slipped out the door before they could say anything.

"Okay then, I guess we're going to do it." Johanna chuckled. Dawn skipped in a few minutes later, wearing a new outfit, and looking refreshed.

"Hey, have you guys seen Paul?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, he went out, he forgot something at the club." Regina lied quickly.

"Oh, okay, good, I forgot to get him a present, the excitement has post-poned me." she chuckled, "If he beats me back, cover for me." she called over her shoulder as she left.

"I'll guess we'll do that too." Johanna chuckled.

"It's kinda freaky how much they're rubbing off on one another, Paul would never tell me where he was going, and Dawn would never just assume we'd cover for her, she'd check first." Regina pointed out, chuckling. Johanna nodded.


	31. Christmas Shopping

Dawn scowled at the fact that she had to get another outfit all snowy, but figured it would be worth it to get a gift for Paul. She shivered, trudging lightly through the snow, and coming towards the first light source, which happened to be the Vielstone Mall.

"Lucky me..." she mumbled, watching the bustling crowds inside before joining their ranks.

Paul went to the place he always went for stuff for Dawn, The Jem Jewelery. Shivering slightly from the window, he pushed open the right side door, ignoring the annoying ringing, but gaining the attention of the old man behind the counter.

"Ah, you again." the man chuckled, "One day you're going to have to introduce me to this girl who's got you so smitten that you spend more then three thousand dollars every time you come into my store." the man leaned up out of his chair and sighed.

"Are you complaining about the money I'm giving you?" Paul asked, laughing lightly.

"No, I won't complain, I'll just shut up until you find something she'll like, late Christmas shopping?" he asked, smirking.

"Yeah, busy last few days." Paul explained, glancing through the jewelry. It didn't take him long to find the perfect thing, the man automatically realized what he was looking at and pulled it out.

"For my best customer, it can be engraved in less then twenty minutes." the man offered.

"Extra cost?" Paul asked, not really caring, but deciding he'd ask anyway.

"You spend enough money in here, let the engraving go on me." the man chuckled. "What do you want on it?" he asked. Paul paused a second, before he thought of the perfect thing.

---------------

"This is impossible!" Dawn whined, she had looked through practically the whole mall and couldn't find a single thing she thought Paul would like. Sighing, she made her way out into the cold again, it took her awhile before she spotted anything, nearly a half an hour, but finally she spotted a small jewelry store, The Jem Jewelry. Maybe she could get Paul a watch or something, Dawn thought glumly. Noting that there were two doors, she made her way to the closest one, the left side one. They were literally right next to each other though, which confused Dawn. Walking in, an old lady glanced up at her as the bell alerted her presence.

"Hey, if you don't mind me asking, why are there two doors?" Dawn asked polietly. The lady chuckled.

"My husband and I always were competitive with each other, so we split the shop in half, seeing who could earn more money." the lady shook her head, "Unfortunately, he's getting a bunch of business from this head over heels in love boy who keeps buying his girlfriend stuff." the old lady sighed. Dawn chuckled.

"Sounds slightly like my boyfriend." she explained.

"Ah, so I guess that's why you're here, late Christmas shopping." the lady chuckled as Dawn nodded distractedly, looking at the pokewatches. She figured it would be the perfect irony to get him one, considering his partially saved his life. Her eyes drifted around until she spotted the perfect thing, gasping she pointed to it and the lady took it out.

"It can be engraved." the lady offered.

"How much extra does it cost?" Dawn asked, biting her lip, this would already kill her savings.

"Free engraving for the Christmas spirit." the lady shook her head.

"Thank you...." Dawn thought about it for a few seconds, "I know what I want to be engraved in it....."

As those two got home, it was late, but everyone was still awake, inspecting a tree that just happened to appear in the living room. Everyone brightened as they saw them. "Decorating time!" May chirped as an explanation. Drew, Ash, and Reggie then came struggling out of the basement, each carrying at least two boxes. Plopping them all around the room, everyone pulled the lid off of one, everything was going smoothly for a while, until Dawn's clumsiness came into play.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed, sticking her thumb into her mouth.

"What?" Paul asked, automatically shooting to her side, so quickly it seemed as if he teleported.

"Nofing, jus pinnd my fifer." Dawn mumbled, still sucking on her thumb. The others snickered as Paul scowled.

"Yes, and getting germs all over the cut." he muttered, pulling her hand out of her mouth.

"Yeah! Cause Paul knows all about the germs in Dawn's mouth!" Reggie called, embarrassing Dawn and Paul. Everyone laughed, except for Johanna and Regina who shook their heads.

"Calm down dude, she pricked her finger, not cut a vein." Drew chuckled as Paul continued to inspect Dawn's hand.

"It's sweet!" Johanna swore. The others snickered as they both got even more embarrassed. Luckily, the rest of the night went more smoothly for Dawn and Paul.


	32. Lovely Start to the Day

~~~~~~~FINAL DAY

The contest was later in the day, nearly three o'clock to give families time to celebrate Christmas together. Paul and Dawn had woken up earlier than the others, who were all partied out, their Moms were also still asleep, choosing to sleep in. Dawn didn't feel like getting out of her pajamas, thinking it would ruin the Christmas spirit. So, when Paul came down wearing his normal outfit, Dawn had a fit, making him change back into his pajamas.

"What if I was naked?" Paul smirked as Dawn's face heated up.

"Then wear pajamas you do have!" Dawn forced stubbornly. Paul rolled his eyes, heading back up the stairs to change. He decided his will was way to bendable to his girlfriend's wishes. A few minutes later, he came down wearing a pair of pajamas. Dawn grinned happily. Walking over, she slipped her arms around her neck, automatically making him wrap his arms around her waist. "Merry Christmas." she whispered.

"Merry Christmas." he agreed. Imagine, it had only been a month. One month. A single month and his life had changed amazingly. He had changed. He was in love with the perfect girl, had the best of friends, the people who thought about hurting them were locked in jail, he had the perfect girl's heart. Everything is perfect. "I love you." he kissed her softly before she could reply.

"I love you too." she replied when she could, "Can we swap presents now?" she begged, pouting at him. Paul chuckled, all she had to do was ask, and he would have complied, but she was even giving him the puppy dog pout and matching eyes. Pulling her over by the waist, Paul sat down, pulling her down onto his lap.

"Don't you want to wait for the others?" he asked. Dawn shook her head.

"No! I want presents." she stated childishly.

"Am I dating a four year old?" Paul asked, amused.

"No, but I want to see what ridicoulously expensive thing you got me today." Dawn rolled her eyes, "I may be able to compete this time." she chuckled.

"You didn't have to get me anything expensive." he frowned, "You didn't have to get me anything at all really, I already have everything I want, well the only thing I want, you." Paul smirked as Dawn cooed.

"Nice try at the cheesy line, but it won't work, now let's give each other our presents together." Dawn exclaimed, bolting out of the room as Paul chuckled, pulling the neatly wrapped box out of his pocket, already knowing the outcome would be this. As Dawn bolted back into the room, she stared at him in confusion. "How did you get back before me?" she asked.

"I never left, had you're present in my pocket." Paul explained. Dawn's face showed understanding as she plopped down on Paul's lap again. Paul rolled his eyes as Dawn snuggled into his chest, but he couldn't stop a slight blush from covering his face.

"You first." Dawn cheered, hopping lightly in place, making Paul shift in place uncomfortably.

"Fine, but stop bouncing." he growled.

"Why-" Dawn's eyes widened and she blushed brightly, "Oh okay..." she giggled as Paul blushed. "Definitely not a four year old, huh?" Dawn smirked. Paul looked away, she got the eyes that had the childish gleam in them again, and sultry Dawn was gone. "Yay!" she ripped at the paper, not making much progress, but finally managing to get it open. "Jem Jewelers." she read, the chuckled lightly at the fact it was the same place she got Paul her gift. Opening the gift, her eyes widened slightly. She gasped lightly, and more adult Dawn was back.

"Do you like it?" Paul asked lightly, smirking in advance.

"Yeah." Dawn nodded, "You beat me." The gift was a chain with a single blue diamond heart pendent on it, matching the necklace he had gotten her earlier.

"As life goes on, we can add more to it." Paul explained. Dawn nearly burst with happiness as she realized what he was implying with that sentence. They would be together for a while. "Read the back of the heart, I know, it's cheesy, but the circumstances called for it." he chuckled. Flipping the heart over, Dawn giggled, not because it was cheesy, but for some other reason.

"I love it, thank you." Dawn kissed him, and then shoved her present in his chest. "Open." she commanded. Opening the present much more calmly then Dawn had, Paul managed to get it open quickly. He looked it over in awe. It was a shiny black pokewatch, some sort of medal, and the clock face was gray, with a single rim of silver. It was exactly his style.

"It's awesome Troublesome." Paul threw in the old nickname and she rolled her eyes.

"Read the back, it's cheesy, but the circumstances called for it." Dawn giggled, quoting him.

"No way..." Paul chuckled, flipping to the inside and his laughter intensified when he read that they had engraved the same thing in each other's gifts. Both gifts read:

_**I love you. You're the song in my heart.**_

Paul kissed Dawn as she had done after getting her gift. "Useful and good looking, just like you." he smirked as she started hitting him. Dawn paused in her beating, blinking and then smirking, leaning closer into his and slipping her arms around his neck.

"What is my use exactly?" she purred. Paul smirked.

"Oh, now your trying to seduce me." he smirked, "Five seconds ago you were acting like a hyper-active four year old." he pointed out.

"Yes, but it's not five seconds ago, is it?" Dawn shot back. Paul shrugged.

"True." he leaned in and snatched her lips in his, slipping a leg over his lap so she was straddling him, Dawn moved her hands to his face, and he moved his hands to her waist. The more heated they got, the less in touch with the world they were, so they didn't hear two people chatting and walking down the steps, they only thought to break apart when a loud cough came from the entrance of the room. Dawn flipping cleanly off of Paul and onto the arm of the armchair.

"Hey Mom." she chirped slightly out of breath still.

"Hello children." Regina smirked, along with Johanna.

"Sorry to interrupt." Johanna chuckled as both Dawn and Paul got fire engine red. Before Dawn or Paul could think up a defense, the others accidentally came to their aid, Reggie leading them barreling down the steps.

"PRESENTS!" he shouted, turning somewhat like Dawn, he glanced at the two, "Why are you so red?" he asked. Paul shook his head.

"No reason." he lied. Johanna and Regina snickered, causing Dawn to hide her face in her hair.

"Ah, parents find you making out in the chair?" Maylene laughed as they turned an even deeper shade of red to confirm that.

"Yeah, you'll find them doing that sometimes." Misty chirped in helpfully......So much for their friends coming to their aid.

"Presents." Paul blurted and Reggie was immediately distracted.

"PRESENTS!" he cried again, diving under the tree. The others laughed, some having to dodge flying presents.

"Some of that's breakable." Regina warned, scowling, and Reggie's flying presents slowed. It took a little while, but they managed to drag Reggie out from under the tree. They all opened various presents from one another and had a great time, until they realized the contest started in twenty minutes.

"Oh my god!" Dawn zipped upstairs and Paul followed more calmly, knowing it wouldn't take him half as long as Dawn to get ready. Dawn just ran down the stairs as it was time to leave.

**_A/N: Someone asked when I thought I would have this done, and believe me, haha, I pretty much have this all typed up, just have to update. I'm sure you guys wouldn't mind me sending a whole load of updates at one time, ;), but I'm mean like that. And before anyone askes, yes there will be a sequal, atleast, I hope so with the ending I have planned. :))) I can't wait to see your reactions._**


	33. The Duets

They were on first and rushed backstage, just in time to hear the MC.

"Now first, singing on this lovely holiday day, the Songwriters! Dawn and Paul!" the MC introduced, before going straight over to the judges. Paul and Dawn nodded and entered the stage. _**(A/N: Two is Better than One- Taylor Swift and Boys like Girls)**_

_I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought  
Hey, you know, this could be something  
'Cause everything you do and words you say  
You know that it all takes my breath away  
And now I'm left with nothing_

The audience, of course, totally loved the song and their voices, as always.

_  
So maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
I remember every look upon your face  
The way you roll your eyes  
The way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing  
_

The judges were also happy with it.

_  
That maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one  
I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life and I thought, "Hey,"  
Maybe it's true  
That I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking  
I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time  
To figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure it out  
When all is said and done_

Dawn herself was ecstatic she remembered all the lyrics.

_  
Two is better than one  
Two is better than one  
_

As they finished, they were both slightly out a breath, not noticeably though. Chatot started the reviews. "I know your voices are amazing, but everytime, it surprises me." he shook his head. Dawn grinned and nodded, Paul just gave a curt nod as thank you.

"Amazing." Mr. Contesta pointed out.

"I don't know what to say, I've already used up all of my vocabulary to compliment you." Mimi shrugged, "Let's try you're, super, great, amazing, stunning, breathtaking, exciting, brilliant, excellent, superb, perfect, magnificent, splendid, wonderful, admirable, lovely, and many more adjectives that I can't even think of. I have little doubt that you won't win this contest." Mimi leaned back, shrugging again. The audience went insane, as they bowed and left the stage. The MC frowned and sighed.

"And, uh, next, Lauren and....Brett...." the MC introduced. The audience didn't boo, but they we're silent. Lauren and Brett went to the stage. Brett took a microphone.

"Please remember, I was attempting to sing in a girl's voice, I'm better in a guy's voice." he chuckled and a few scatters of applause ran through the audience, a bit of encouragement as they started to sing. _**(A/N: It Takes Two- Marvin Gaye and...no clue.)**_

_One can have a dream, baby  
Two can make that dream so real  
One can talk about bein' in love  
Two can say how it really feels  
One can wish upon a star  
Two can make that wish come true, yeah  
One can stand alone in the dark  
Two can make the light shine through  
_

Surprisingly, Brett was right, his voice was a lot better now, and the crowd showed it with there cheers.

_  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
To make a dream come true, just takes two  
One can have a broken heart, livin' in misery  
Two can really ease the pain like a perfect remedy  
One can be alone in a car, on a night like these all alone  
Two can make just any place seem just like bein' at home  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
To make a dream come true, just takes two  
_

Now, the audience were almost as loud as they were when Dawn and Paul were performing.

_  
Just takes two, just takes two  
One can go out to a movie, lookin' for a special treat  
Two can make that single movie somethin' really kinda sweet  
One can take a walk in the moonlight, thinkin' that it's really nice  
But two walkin' hand-in-hand is like addin' just a pinch of spice  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
To make a dream come true, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
To make a dream come true, just takes two  
_

The judges were obviously surprised, but very impressed.

_  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
To make a dream come true, just takes two  
_

They had to wait for the cheers to die down, but Chatot spoke first. "When you first got up there, I was dreading it, but you shocked me." Chatot shook his head. "I don't know what to say, I guess I have to take a page from Mr. Contesta's book, amazing." Chatot whistled. Lauren hopped lightly in place and Brett grinned.

"Wow, I don't know what is more impressive, your singing, or the fact Chatot does not know how to describe you, but in a good way." Mimi chuckled.

"Surprisingly, amazing." Mr. Contesta nodded in approval. As those two grinned and left the stage, the MC took over.

"Okay! The results will come in one hour, the judges have to convene! We'll see you then!" she cheered.

"Beat that." Lauren sneered at Dawn as she passed, and Brett rolled his eyes. Then she saw Paul, and she turned sugary sweet. "You were amazing Paulie!" she grinned. Paul put an arm out on instinct, stopping Dawn from tackling Lauren.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear my opinion on you, do you need a refresher?" Paul asked dryly. Lauren stiffened, and as always, huffed like a three year old and stalked out of the room. Brett shook his head.

"I'm sorry about my sister, she was always a little brat, set on getting what she wanted." Brett apologized.

"Not your problem, but thanks anyway." Dawn grinned, and Paul nodded. Brett left after her, and Paul and Dawn went to meet the others. The first thing they heard, wasn't really surprising considering their friends support.

"You're gonna win." May commented as they approached. They chuckled in sync.

"I would have to agree, I wouldn't if Brett's first song stunk." Misty agreed. For the hour, they got a quick lunch, before they had to go back to the arena.

**_A/N: Come on you guys!!! No one wants to try the challenge? Gosh, you guys suck....joking! Just joking, haha, but you are a party pooper. But, thank you the one person who agreed to do it, RealisRose. Come on you guys! It doesn't have to be a masterpiece. Fine, whatever, but, let me just say, one chapter left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AH!!!!!!!!  
_**


	34. The End For Now

"WELCOME BACK!" the MC roared, obviously excited, as was the rowdy audience. "First, we wish to call to the stage, both teams, and give them a hand for their courageous effort!" Lauren and Brett came from one side, and Dawn and Paul came from the other, until all four were in the middle of the stage.

"Now, I can tell you, the judges had the most difficult decision ahead of them, but after 45 long, agonizing minutes, they finally came to a decision...then changed it....then changed it back." the MC chuckled, "So, let's just say they were indecisive." she explained, "But, without further ado, by the final decision of the judges, the winners of five million poke," Dawn and Paul blinked, it seemed like they both forgot about the reward. Dawn thought, _Well, atleast if I win, I can buy myself a new savings that I killed when I bought Paul the watch._She was jolted out of her thoughts as the MC continued, "and the winners of the Vielstone Singing Contest are...." she paused for dramatic effect, making both teams lean forward expectedly, "The Songwr-" she couldn't even finish, before Dawn screamed and the audience went insane. Dawn hopped around and then threw her arms around Paul's neck. Lauren also screamed, but a different type.

"NO!" Lauren screeched, as Brett left the stage, fearing embarresment from his sister's soon to be episode.

"The Songwriters! Dawn and Paul!" the MC got over the cheers. First, two giant checks, so the audience could see them, were carried out, before Lauren exploded.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she yowled, stepping until she stood in front of Dawn. She was fuming, and Dawn realized this, pausing in her hugging attack on Paul. Paul had a fleeting thought of hiding behind one of the giant checks that were coming his way, but pushed the thought away. He thought that because, well, to put it simply, he saw the mood Dawn was getting into, eyes blazing, hands on her hips, one he so aptly named, 'The Evil Bitch Mode.' As Lauren stepped even closer, one of Dawn's hands left her hip and connected with Lauren's face. The resounding slap was the only thing to be heard, before the crowd burst into loud cheers. Taking a moment to stare flabbergasted at the crowd, Lauren stalked off the stage in anger and embarrassment. Let's take a little break from Dawn and Paul, after all, they were only celebrating their victory, but Lauren, Lauren had run into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" she snapped, glancing up, only to realize it was two men, not one. It took her a few seconds, after the shock wore off her features, that the anger appeared. She gasped. "What the hell James?!" she growled at the man before her. James and the much older man who she didn't know, shared a glance and a chuckle. The older man stepped forward.

"Hello Lauren, James has said nothing but..._good _things about you, and I think it would be interesting to work with you." the man nodded.

"Who the hell are you?!" she growled, still flaming with anger that James had abandoned her for no apparent reason.

"I think you can help me take down that girl that embarrassed you, Dawn." At this, Lauren's interest turned good, and anger drained from her face as she nodded eagerly, she couldn't wait for revenge. "Good." the man snickered.

"But, who are you?" Lauren asked, drastically calming down. The man smirked.

"I'm Randy Shinji, nice to meet you."

**The End.**

**HAHAHAHAHA! See! See! I have to make a sequel now, don' t I? Gosh, but you don't get it, I am so happy it's over, all the time I see people on fanfiction with notes like these, 'Oh, it's bittersweet to be done! I don't want it to be over!' One word for you: BULLSHIT! It is sooooo relieving, and then....next thing you know, BAM! Right into the sequel! A few chapters already typed up, just gotta post 'em. And the funny thing is, Dawn and Paul have no clue that Randy and James are out of jail. And, my friend, I don't know if it's just her, duh duh, is unaware of who Randy is. Well, he's Paul's father, ya know, the evil one, the one that tried to strike a deal with Paul and eventually got sent to jail. But, how did he get out??? All will be told in the sequel!!! But, how about this, I get atleast one more person to try and make a picture/cover for VSC, and then I'll post it.**


	35. Sequel Alert

Howdy! I finally have the sequel to this up. Go to my profile page to find it, it's called the Song in Your Heart. YAYAYAY!


End file.
